Golden Tears
by SillyGillie
Summary: This story is NOT finished, nor will it ever be- sorry!
1. The Beginning

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors! So, without further ado I present to you "Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"....*cheers* So, er, the first couple of chapters are a bit short, because, well, I guess I updated regularly in the beginning so I only had a short amount of work...you'll see if you read on that the chapters are now much longer.   
  
I started this story basically because I had read a lot of other people's stories and I wanted to try one out myself. I had previously written a L+J story, which I stopped because I wasn't enjoying it...this, rest assured, I will be finishing.  
  
A note to all: I am rubbish at HTML codes, I've tried and not succeed, I also have Word Perfect, which kind of sucks because it doesn't work on here, so I post from notepad. Lucky me!   
  
Also some of my retardedness, I kind of wrote some of this chapter first person and didn't want to change it because I liked what I wrote, so the rest is in third person...sorry.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not in any way own Harry Potter, I think we should all know this by now.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Without further ado...."The Beginning" *smiles*  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
The day was drawing to a close as all days do. Today had been a relatively warm day, defiantly not the hottest day of the year, but what a real summer should be like. Privet Drive was full of noise as were all streets, filled with the sounds of hoses running and sprinklers going, the drought warning as you can guess was no longer in session.  
  
`  
  
Harry Potter lay underneath a tree in the Dursley's front yard his favorite spot on Privet Drive. To an onlooker the boy would have looked trapped, trapped in his own thoughts, battling inner battles with himself, to Harry Potter he would have just seen himself. All his life he has been fighting battles why should this day be any different from the others?  
  
`  
  
'My thoughts are dark, I suspect that's all my thoughts will consist of ever since that . . . that day. I don't know what I was thinking, panicking I guess, I saw Si-him being tortured and I recognized the room as the one in the unspeakables wing the only thought that came to my head was 'save Sirius' what a bloody brilliant job I did.'  
  
`  
  
'Come on Harry you deserve a big pat on the back I mean especially since he's now dead. Brilliant, bloody brilliant. It's my fault; no one can try and tell me otherwise. Ron and Hermione have tried to tell me it isn't, but there not the ones who had the dream, who had the chance to stop such dreams.  
  
`  
  
'I should've listened to Dumbledore, Remus, Sir-him, and Hermione and gone back to Occlumency lessons but no I'm to bloody proud to go crawling to Snape and beg him to teach me, to of helped save Sirius' life, too proud. Everyone told me to go I'm just to bloody curious.  
  
`  
  
'I have to know what's happening everywhere, discover what things are. As the saying goes "Curiosity killed the cat" well that sure keeps happening to people around me. I just had to know what was behind that door in the passage.  
  
`  
  
'Every action has an equal and opposite reaction I guess even Muggle physics can apply to this case. I suppose I should start to say his name but I just can't make myself; his death is still too new. It shouldn't have happened, my fault, my entire fault.   
  
`  
  
'If I didn't break into the ministry and try to save him he would have never come, Remus said he was too cooped up, anyone in trouble would have had him come running to save them, even Snape. Snape, I hate Snape, the bastard, rubbing it in his face that he couldn't do anything to help in the Order.  
  
`  
  
'When he was left alone that's probably all he thought about. I sadly admit I didn't know my godfather for long but all the times I met him I enjoyed his company, I enjoyed having a parental figure in my life once more even though I can't remember how it was the first time. That's my greatest fear forgetting I'll always remember how could I forget?'  
  
`  
  
'Come on, you could do better than that!' Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest.  
  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he soared backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc . . .   
  
'Sirius! Sirius!' Harry heard himself yell, stuck in his torturous daydreams.  
  
`  
  
"Harry?" Ms. Figg questioned loudly looking about the garden area rising Harry from his continuos day mares that threatened to consume him every chance they got.  
  
`  
  
"HARRY!" Ms. Figg called out again a little louder this time, "Confounded relatives told me he would be in the garden area" Ms. Figg grumbled to herself causing Harry to crack a tiny grin though it did not meet his eyes.  
  
`  
  
"HARRY!" Ms. Figg called again more shrilly this time  
  
`  
  
"Yes Ms. Figg, I'm here, sorry" Harry said  
  
`  
  
"About time boy" Ms. Figg snapped at him.  
  
`  
  
"What was it you wanted?" Harry asked a little coolly  
  
`  
  
"Oh, ah yes, here it is" Ms. Figg said, handing Harry a bundle of envelopes, due to the fact that Harry wasn't allowed to receive or send any owl post since the beginning of summer. His friends wrote to him often, probably every other day, Harry wrote back every week.  
  
`  
  
"Thanks" Harry said, taking them from her.  
  
`  
  
"A letter from Dumbledore in there, asked me to deliver it to you right away, said it was important." Ms. Figg said looking at him expectedley.  
  
`  
  
"Oh, well thanks" Harry said looking at her curiously.  
  
`  
  
"Well boy what are you waiting for?!" She snapped at him as he quickly fumbled with his envelopes from Ron, and Hermione, and various other people till finally he pulled out an envelope that was easily the biggest. The envelope was so large, it sort of reminded him of a manila folder that he had used in Primary school.   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
  
  
I expect Ms. Figg will be currently badgering you to open this. However, I wish for you to open it in private. If she doesn't believe you, please, feel free to hand over this letter and it will change to a message I wrote especially for her. Also not to worry, I have replaced everything in my office that had any value to me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
`  
  
`  
  
"Well boy must I ask you everything?" Ms. Figg's voice brought Harry out of his frowning 'Was Dumbledore mocking Sirius' death?'  
  
`  
  
"BOY" Ms. Figg roared  
  
`  
  
"I have a name you know" Harry said exasperated starting to lose his temper.  
  
`  
  
"You know very well that I know your name Harry James Potter" Ms. Figg cried, "you have no reason to lose your temper over a small question that was asked of you" Ms. Figg reprimanded him.  
  
`  
  
"Dumbledore said that I should open it by myself" Harry replied not caring how rude he came off as sounding 'Nosey, bloody cat lady' Harry found himself thinking  
  
`  
  
"Give it here" She said her hand held out expectantly.  
  
`  
  
"Fine" Harry muttered resigned to give it to her. She quickly read through it and Harry swore he saw her cheeks become flushed but as soon as it came, it went.   
  
`  
  
"All right," She muttered to herself handing the letter back to Harry starting to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
`  
  
"I could care less what he has to say any way," She said to herself though Harry overheard her, to him she sounded much like a jealous schoolgirl and he grinned slightly.   
  
`  
  
"Goodbye Harry" Ms. Figg called to him over her shoulder, swinging her clanking string shopping bag along side her.  
  
`  
  
"Goodbye" Harry said so only he heard giving a small wave of his hand. He then put the letter back into the envelope and grabbed the other letters and walked into the Dursley's home with his destination in mind, to get up to his room without being noticed.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Loads of Letters" creative chapter title, no? LoL, right, so I hope you continue! And I hope you liked this last chapter, I received many compliments on Mrs. Figg, tell me what you think!  
  
Thanks so much for reading this chapter! *hugs to all*  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Oh! I also have a poem written by my friend Regina Hayes based on the fifth book... So here goes  
  
`  
  
"Standing Alone" by Regina Hayes  
  
`  
  
Standing alone as Harry's sole guide  
  
Defending and advising him with love and pride  
  
Standing still Sirius fought with his wand at hand  
  
Perched at his front without fright or a plan  
  
Holding back fear with a grin so keen  
  
While fending off wizards in a threatening scene.  
  
Shouting spells in defense of Harry's turn  
  
Not once ever knowing what harry'd soon yearn,  
  
Wistfully fighting with no pain at all  
  
Not ever knowing that that day he'd fall,  
  
In one move of her lips   
  
He'd slip away   
  
Without saying good-bye   
  
Or seeing another day.  
  
Beyond a curtain his body not be found  
  
For Sirius himself was no longer around,  
  
Because Sirius fell into a black cartel  
  
That shan't be uncovered  
  
And would never be able.  
  
So gently and slowly he drifted in an abyss  
  
Acknowledging to Harry a person he'd surely miss  
  
`  
  
Btw- Please don't steal it, that would be mean. Have a conscience ladies and gentlemen!  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	2. Loads of Letters

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N- Repost of chapter two.  
  
A/N- Hello All!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews already! As you can probably tell I'm having a little difficulty with the html codes *blush* I don't really understand what I'm doing wrong either, that's the stupid part! Urgh... Anyway I tried the html's again so if they don't work please forgive me. I have the first nine chapters written already therefore they'll come out fast, and for some reason I made them small, but I assure you they will get longer as time goes on. Again thanks for all the reviews already!  
  
Disclaimer- I sadly still do not own Harry Potter no matter how hard I try, this is just for my personal amusemant. I am making no money, zip, zero! I assure you! *smiles innocently*   
  
Dedication- This is for Des1 my first reviewer! *smiles widely and hands Des a cookie*   
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
~*~  
  
"BOY" Vernon called, making Harry jump.  
  
`  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
`  
  
"What did Ms. Figg want, why did she want to know where you were?" Petunia asked her neck craning over Vernon's shoulder with her hawk like eyes darting to the new addition in his hands. Harry quickly put the letters behind his back.  
  
`  
  
"WELL" Vernon yelled. 'Bit cranky now your son is the town's bully, not that he wasn't before, but you have no excuses now, seeing as you caught him yourselves beating up little 10 year olds. If you ask me, I'd tell you he belonged in St. Brutes.' Harry thought.  
  
`  
  
"BOY" Vernon roared  
  
`  
  
"Yes" Harry asked, 'they really do sound similarly, Ms. Figg and Uncle Vernon.'  
  
`  
  
"You very well heard what you Aunt asked, ANSWER" Vernon bellowed.  
  
`  
  
"She wants me to fix her garden for her, on account that she can't get down low anymore, with you know her being OLD." Harry yelled back losing his patience with them, all that he wanted to do was go to his room.   
  
`  
  
"Don't speak to your Aunt like that, we raised you, clothed you, fed you, and this is our return, you yelling at your aunt? Why you ungrateful brat." Vernon hissed coming up so close to Harry that he was towering over him.  
  
`  
  
"You did a wonderful job, I mean I loved getting leftovers of Dudley's, or anything that was left over in the fridge, oh and these have been swell, how many years have I had them" Harry yelled back indicating to his jeans that had holes in their knees.  
  
`  
  
"I LOVE being here, when I'm at SCHOOL I can't wait to come back here with YOU" Harry added with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Harry ran up the stairs and into his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
`  
  
"WELL YOU CAN JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM, BOY" Vernon roared up the stairs.  
  
`  
  
"For you information, I'm already in it!" Harry yelled back with a glare down the stairs.  
  
`  
  
'Now to get out of the bathroom without them noticing' Harry thought to himself. He had been too mad to comprehend where his feet were leading him. He strained his ears to listen, to try and hear the muffled footsteps on the carpet that floored the house.   
  
`  
  
'Ok, well they should be going into the TV room' Harry thought to himself as he listened carefully, and sure enough he heard an infomercial turn on.  
  
Harry quickly opened the bathroom door, closed it gently then sprinted to his room, opened the door and closed it softly. As he walked in he was met by a click from Hedwig.  
  
`  
  
"Hello Girl" Harry said petting her head affectionately, as she nipped his finger kindly in response.   
  
`  
  
Harry kicked off his old trainers and hopped on his bed. He took the first envelope and put the rest on the bedside table. 'From Ron' Harry guessed.  
  
'Brilliant guess' Harry thought as he opened it up and recognized Ron's messy scrawl.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Hey Mate,  
  
I've just received my OWLS, mum wasn't too thrilled with them, neither was Hermione. I'm sure she'll tell you the same as she's been telling me since we got our OWLS. I'm all right with them, because I tried my hardest. I've received just enough OWLS to take all the NEWT classes I need to become an Analyst. Isn't that brilliant Harry? Dad brought home a little information brochure about being an Analyst. It looks wicked. I get to look at reports that Auror's get from the field, look at spy photographs, listen in on bad guys, and if I'm lucky I'd get to interrogate a few bad guys. I would be working directly with your field, Harry.   
  
`  
  
Harry thought for a moment, 'does he even have analysts' skills, he doesn't even notice he has feelings for Hermione, maybe it's just with girls'  
  
`  
  
My total score was six OWLS, Mum was horrid that I got one terrible and she threatened to take away my broom!   
  
`  
  
"Poor Bloke" Harry added to the letter.  
  
`  
  
I managed to keep my broom by reminding Mum that Fred and George got only three OWLS. I got a lot more than them, but I didn't get as much as Hermione so I got into trouble with mum for doing so 'poorly' on my OWLS. This is what my summer will be like are you ready to read some excitement? Well tough, you're going to; I have now become the Weasley house-elf!  
  
I swear Hermione's making me study extra because how 'poorly' I did on my exams, and Mum she's making me do everything. Did I tell you Fred and George moved out? There doing really well, but that also means that I am the only 'man' in the house as Charlie, Bill, and Dad are out with the Order most of the time; I'm forced to do everything around the house.  
  
`  
  
"Welcome to my world" Harry said aloud continuing to read.  
  
`  
  
Percy came over our house, no he didn't apologize, the prat acted like nothing ever happened. The twins were furious and told him they would hex him if he didn't leave, so on the way out he tried to kiss mum good-bye and she started crying. The twins moved out before we got back from Hogwarts. They have that place in Diagon Alley and have their flat above it. Their doing really well so they spruced up the house a bit. Mum's thrilled. She can't wait till you come over. How are you doing with you know? I hope the muggles are treating you all right I expect they will be after that 'talk' they had with Moody, if they're not let me or Ms. Figg know.  
  
These are my scores:  
  
`  
  
Potions: Exceeds Expectations (can you believe that!? I thought someone was playing a trick on me)  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations (Ok considering we had a sub the beginning of the year)  
  
Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations (How I managed to pull that off I'll never know)  
  
History of Magic: Poor (what like I was supposed to memorize all those names!?)  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding (Harry you're brilliant!)  
  
Divination: Terrible (that was expected)  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations (I can't believe I got that after turning the dinner plate into a mutant mushroom)  
  
Herbology: Acceptable (yeah well)  
  
Astronomy: Dreadful (McGonagall didn't even have a chance against those bloody gits!)  
  
`  
  
I'll see you soon mate on account that Dumbledore said you're allowed to leave.  
  
See you mate,  
  
Ron  
  
`  
  
"Brilliant job Ron!" Harry exclaimed scaring Hedwig who flapped her wings in surprise. 'It's a shame that he can't become an Auror I remember in his fourth year when he desperately wanted Barty Crouch Jr to tell him that he should consider becoming an Auror, but that analyst job does sound wicked.'  
  
`  
  
"Now for my letter from Hermione" Harry said shuffling through the pile. "Here we are" Harry said as he pulled it out and slit open the seal of an owl and began to read.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
`  
  
I do hope you have received better scores on your OWL results than Ron. I would be deeply disappointed if you didn't, I also hope you did better, for the fact that you didn't have quidditch practice to distract you at the end of the year, so hopefully you managed to study more than Ron.  
  
I on the other hand am thrilled with my OWL results, I received all outstandings and two exceeds expectations. I told you I mixed up some things on Ancient Runes! Blasted class, the second was Astronomy. I couldn't concentrate correctly with McGonagall and Hagrid.  
  
Harry it's brilliant I've discovered what I want to do, it's a cross between a Historian and an Anthropologist. It's not just a Historian, I find information from the past and wield it so that you can see how a country, or person behaves, therefore giving the knowledge of what to do next. I think it's wonderful, all the books I get to look through, it'll be fascinating! And I get to work with Ron because he wants to be an analyst, he told you that didn't he? I would also get to work with the Auror division; Counter Intelligence, which is you, of course only if you received enough OWLS. Mr. Weasley brought home tons of brochures that's where I found my future career.   
  
`  
  
"That sounds like a brilliant career for Hermione to choose. Just what she's fit for, looking through books all day" Harry said rolling his eyes.   
  
`  
  
I hope you'll write me back soon during these three weeks. I've gotten only two letters from you, I know Sirius' death was hard on you, but you have not right to take it out on your friends, Harry we're worried about you.  
  
`  
  
'Shut it Hermione, you have no idea, you've never had some one close to you die' Harry thought angrily, his eyes darkening.   
  
`  
  
I suppose I don't really need to show you my results specifically because as I mentioned earlier only Ancient Runes and Astronomy I got "Exceeds Expectations," everything else I got "Outstanding" so I'm sure you can figure it out on your own. I've been pestering Ron to study all summer so that he will be ahead and maybe won't do so poorly on our next exams I hope you'll heed my advice and start to study also.  
  
`  
  
"NEWTS are in our final year honestly!" Harry spoke to the parchment.   
  
`  
  
I'm at the Burrow if you can't tell from my letter, but Dumbledore came and put up a bunch of spells to protect the house and said that you can come over! I look forward to seeing you Harry!  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
`  
  
`  
  
'So thinks she knows what I've been through? Oh of course she knows everything how stupid of me to forget' Harry snarled to himself. 'She didn't even say thanks, I mean if it wasn't for my class I mean my club she would never have passed the practical of DADA.' Harry thought a bit selfishly to himself.  
  
`  
  
"Hmm maybe will try Ginny next. She doesn't seem to be a know-it-all." Harry thought.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know that if I were you I wouldn't expect to get a letter from me, Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. However, due to last year's events such as the DA (which leads me to my first question, are you continuing DA? I really think you should) I figured that you could possibly offer a training course by mail (I admit sounds funny to myself as well). Yes that would be quite awkward because you wouldn't be able to see how I've progressed, but a simple spell and definition of what it does and what situation it would be used in would be very helpful. I'm sure that if you put your mind to it you could think of something better, you were an excellent teacher.   
  
Considering Hogwarts rules we're not allowed to do magic over the summer anyway. I can practice the wand movements and it would help me study for my OWLS, yes I know thinking about OWLS already. I believe I've been in the presence of Hermione to long. If you helped me, it would be greatly appreciated, I know I won't let you down, I hope you did well on your OWLS! Hermione was quite happy with her results (as I'm sure she let you know) and has been bothering Ron about it for ages, quite annoying if you ask me they should just kiss already and get it over with.   
  
`  
  
"My thoughts exactly" Harry replied grinning to the letter.  
  
`  
  
But I suppose they enjoy the little 'lovers spats' they do go at it for ages! Harry, I also wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for you loss, Sirius was a great friend to me, he always spoke very highly of you. I know that I will not be able to understand how you feel but please if you need to, feel free to write me if at anytime it's bothering you and you have the need to tell someone! I do hope I'll receive a follow up letter and remember I'll always be there for you if you need to contact someone! I know you have Hermione and Ron to contact but if you didn't want to speak to them for some reason feel free to contact me! Oh Dumbledore said that you can come to the Burrow this summer, isn't that great? Write back soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ginny Weasley   
  
`  
  
`  
  
'That was nice of her sending an owl,' Harry thought to himself 'She's very smart and a quick learner too, I actually enjoyed teaching her last year, she's a brilliant fighter.' Harry grinned at the thought of her in Umbridge's office, cursing Malfoy with the bat-bogey curse though he didn't actually see it, he heard it full detail from Ron who was attempting to make him feel better, now if only he hadn't listened to that damn elf he would be alive still.   
  
`  
  
"Ugh I can be such a prat sometimes," Harry said out loud sadly as he rubbed his temples with force willing his memories to escape his head. 'I wonder if I should continue DA? Sirius did say it was a good idea, but maybe only because of Umbridge' Harry thought, "Merlin I hate that woman" Harry muttered under his breath. 'Maybe I'll hold a meeting to see if they want to continue. "I suppose I'll open Dumbledore's now," Harry said almost grudgingly.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Dear Mr. Potter;  
  
I'm sure you will be most pleased with your exam results. You did exceptionally well. Very good work, I expect you to keep it up if you want to become an Auror. If you have any questions, or any complaints with your teachers, need help with any work, come straight to me. I always keep my word you will become an Auror and make both your parents and your godfather very proud. You know that's what your parents did before they died, and Sirius was one as well. I'll see you at the start of term.   
  
Your book list will depend on your OWL results so it was sent with your results. I don't know how you pulled it off Potter, but I am very proud of you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall   
  
`  
  
`  
  
"Oh well that was unexpected" Harry croaked out after awhile of staring at letter shaking in his hands. He didn't know that his parents and godfather were Aurors. 'I will make them proud, all of them; I'll show Voldemort he won't win as long as a Potter is still alive.' Harry looked pensive for awhile before saying out loud, "She said I should be proud of my results I guess I couldn't have done that poorly than," Harry smiled gratefully. 'She said I did "exceptionally"well that could only mean good things, 'Harry thought to himself grinning.   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Dear Mr. Potter;  
  
The following sheets of paper are the results of your OWLS and the classes you will be recommenced to take in your 6th year. Also it will include a list of assignments that you will be required to complete for your new classes in the new school year.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Tofty  
  
`  
  
Harry grinned, Professor Tofty was the proctor for his charms OWL he seemed very impressed with Harry. Harry continued to read on,   
  
`  
  
Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations (Harry let out a whoop, McGonagall told the class for her NEWT classes she wouldn't accept any lower)  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding (Harry grinned stupidly)  
  
Charms: Outstanding   
  
History of Magic: Poor  
  
Potions: Outstanding ("Yes!" Harry yelled and punched the air with his fist)  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations   
  
Divination: Dreadful ( Harry frowned "Divination is a bunch of rubbish")  
  
Classes you are advised to continue in:  
  
1. Transfiguration  
  
2. Defense Against the Dark Art  
  
3. Charms  
  
4. Potions  
  
5. Herbology  
  
6.Care Of Magical Creatures   
  
7. Occlumency ("You've got to be joking me" Harry exclaimed outraged he'd be damned if he had to take lessons with Snape again, not after the whole pensive incident.)  
  
Secondary Classes:  
  
1. History of Magic   
  
2. Astronomy  
  
3. Divination  
  
We hope you are satisfied with your results, we look forward to your new school year. Your assignments for the summer are from only the classes in the Advised column.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Tofty  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
  
  
Psy_girl  
  
Des1  
  
Pokie4389  
  
And Sarah!   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter ""  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	3. C is for surprises

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors!   
  
A/N- Hello All!!! I decided to give two chapters today, though I fear I'll never get any of this stuff correct... *kicks html codes* Stupid things, why don't they work? *sniff* If anyone can help me it would be greatly appreaciated!   
  
Disclaimer- I sadly still do not own Harry Potter no matter how hard I try, this is just for my personal amusemant. I am making no money, zip, zero! I assure you! *smiles innocently*   
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
~*~  
  
Harry dug through the rest of the envelope and took out another letter from the manila type envelope. He started to open the letter, when suddenly a glint of silver protruded from the envelope. Not even thinking twice Harry threw the envelope across the room so that it soared straight into the wall making an indent. Panic zoomed through Harry's head,   
  
`  
  
'Had Voldemort found him? What was the silver a portkey? Were deatheaters going to come to Privet Drive? He had to go to Ms. Figg's house, to warn her,' Harry thought he had to do something.  
  
`  
  
Harry glanced around the room and saw Hedwig looking at him curiously, he looked to her left and saw a sock hanging on his chair that was pushed into the desk when suddenly he got an idea. Harry walked slowly up to the envelope with a sock in hand. He kneeled in front of it and threw the sock over the envelope expecting it along with the envelope to disappear, only it didn't.  
  
`  
  
Curious Harry raised his hand over the sock "curiosity killed the cat" flashed through his mind. He rose from the floor and raised his foot and kicked as hard as he could at the sock so it flew off the envelope. To his shock he flipped the envelope over so that it showed the address, but he didn't feel the familiar pull around his naval he was still in his bedroom at 4 Privet Drive. He raised his hands over the envelope hesitating and then grabbed the envelope hanging it upside down so the silver thing fell out.   
  
`  
  
On further examination by Harry it reminded him of a badge, 'wait a badge?' Harry looked at the badge curiously, why on Earth would he get a badge from Dumbledore? Ron still held his position of Prefect, which was the only badge Harry could think of. He carefully picked it up in his hands and looked at the great letter on the front of it. C, c than suddenly it hit him.   
  
`  
  
"C that stands for captain! I'm quidditch captain!" Harry said shocked, he had no strategic ability in his blood, Ron on the other hand was a champion chess player, a strategic mastermind and Ron had loved quidditch since Harry could remember, even before that.   
  
`  
  
Ron was the one with the strategic blood Harry could only fly. "I've got to tell Ron" Harry said and Harry's happy mood suddenly ceased to be. It was simple as that, Harry would just decline. He picked up the note that also fell out of the envelope and started to read it.   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am very pleased to inform you that Professor McGonagall, Madame Hooch, and I have chosen you to be this year's quidditch captain for Gryffindor.   
  
Which also leads to the obvious fact that you are now allowed to play quidditch again. I do remember that Ms. Dolores Umbridge had taken away your broom and locked it in one of the dungeons.   
  
Knowing that this broom is very special to you for the fact that your godfather purchased it, I have sent numerous people to search for it. I have come out victorious for I found it personally in one of the underground tunnels. On the way to reclaim it, I was met by two security trolls, but alas that is indeed a story for another time. Your broom will be kept in my office until term starts.  
  
However if you do not wish to be Gryffindor's quidditch captain please see me at the beginning of the year with an acceptable reason as to why you wish not to pursue your newly appointed position.   
  
I saw your OWL exam results and am exceptionally proud of you, Harry. Minerva has informed me of your desire to become an Auror and I am certain you'll pull it off. Which leads me to discuss one of your NEWT classes, Occulumency, I will be teaching it to you and hopefully we will have more advancements than when you were taught by Severus. When you receive your time table at the beginning of the year, you will learn when those lessons will take place.   
  
I'm glad to inform you that you will be leaving Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's care. I believe that Mr. Ron Weasley will send you a notice of when you will be picked up. I do hope you understand from what I told you at the end of term.   
  
Best wishes,  
  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Harry had to chuckle a bit, the foul Umbridge women actually had security trolls guarding his broom he thought it was no more than a rumor. Harry was greatly disappointed to find that he would not receive his broom back before term started.   
  
`  
  
All he had left of Sirius was a collection of Defense books, a broken mirror, the handle of the knife Sirius had sent him for Christmas, and he had to wait until the start of term his Firebolt. Thank Merlin that he didn't have to learn Occulumency with Snape anymore. He would try harder this time. He was sure of it. Gryffindor quidditch captain he'd have to make an adjustment to that, but first he needed to finish reading his letters before he could reply to any of them.  
  
`  
  
He scourged around the envelope and found another letter that he had yet to open when he looked at the name he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was from Neville.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Hi there Harry,  
  
Guess what you'll never believe it Gran bought me an owl! . She was so pleased with my Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL that she bought me one. She let me pick it out to. It's all thanks to you Harry! I even got Exceeds Expectations on my Potions OWL! I want to become a Healer when I'm older. I've gotten all the required grades, even in Transfiguration. I would also get to see my parents whenever I wanted. Thanks so much.  
  
I also want to say that I'm sorry for your loss, I've been writing to Ron too. He told me that Sirius Black was innocent and that he was your Godfather. I'm really sorry. Ginny told me that she sent you a letter asking if you were going to continue DA next year, are you? I'll see you next year, but maybe we can correspond the rest of the summer. I would appreciate it.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Neville Longbottom   
  
`  
  
`  
  
"That was nice of Neville to write," Harry thought smiling slightly he was really glad that Neville's Gran got him an Owl and it was thanks to his club.  
  
`  
  
Harry would have liked to see what Neville's owl looked like maybe next time he saw Ms. Figg she could describe him. Harry wondered what his name was. He looked through the envelope more and found a letter from Luna also.   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How has your summer been? Mine has been fine I went with my father to Sweden to catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack as I told you on the train. We have currently been unable to find any yet but we haven't given up hope.  
  
I understand that Ginny wrote a letter to you asking if DA will still be in session next year, I for one know for a fact that half of the members have been trying to get in touch with you to ask the same question.  
  
I will keep in touch with you Harry. Again I'm very sorry about your godfather, remember we will see them again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Luna Lovegood   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Harry had to smile at the last line, it was so like Luna with her eccentric ways, to believe that they could see the dead again. Truthfully however, Harry believed it.   
  
`  
  
Members had been trying to get in touch with Harry? Why hadn't he received their letters?  
  
`  
  
Hermione would have a fit if she knew that Luna was still looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks as Hermione believed they didn't exist. Harry sighed and looked through the envelope and found that Luna's was the last of his letters.   
  
`  
  
He sat down at his desk and started writing replies to each of his correspondents. The first letter he wrote was to Hermione thanking her for writing and that he promised to keep in touch, it was almost the same for all the letters, promising Neville and Luna that he would think about starting DA again.   
  
`  
  
His longest letter was for Ron where he gave a full report of his scores and told him how he would start Occulumency again next year but this time with Dumbledore, so hopefully it would be better. He was a little adamant about telling Ron that he was quidditch captain because he didn't know how he would react. He reluctantly told him however and hoped for the best.   
  
`  
  
He didn't mention Sirius once in any of his letters just thanked everyone for caring. As he thought of Sirius, his hand unconsciously clutched a letter. He shook his head and looked down at the letter. It was the first letter he got when he arrived home from platform nine 3/4. It was lying on his pillow, from Remus Lupin, it read:   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How have you been? I hope that you'll keep your promise and write to us every three days to let us know how the Dursley's have been treating you. You, I know, will not mention how you are doing emotionally and I just wanted to drop you a letter to ask. I lost a very dear friend to me that day also. Sirius was like a brother to me, and I lost him twice.   
  
Harry, I want you to know that he would have come and help anyone who was in trouble, even Severus. It is in no way your fault Harry, and I know you've been thinking that. I can assure you however that many wizards have been tricked by Voldemort, wizards twice your age. You have no reason to feel ashamed because Sirius went on his on accord. Remember Harry I feel the same as you so if you want to, I would appreciate you write and tell me how you feel. We can help each other as well as ourselves getting over the loss. Please keep in touch.  
  
Your Friend,   
  
Remus Lupin   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Harry sighed and continued to write to his friends. Ginny's was the most difficult to write he really had no idea what to put. So he used her example and found a spell in the books that Remus and Sirius had gotten him last year. He had already read through the first book for lack of anything to do, and he was just starting with the second volume. He took the first curse the book listed along with the wand movements, which was a little difficult due to the fact that Harry had to write down what it would look like, not show her.   
  
`  
  
Ginny, Harry had to admit, was very pleasant in her letter. Asking him to feel free to write her if he wanted. Harry didn't think he could put how he felt down in words, so he just thanked her and assured her that he would contact her if he needed to.  
  
`  
  
In his letter to her he also included his OWL scores and told her that he was quite happy with them. He asked her not to tell Hermione his scores as he had told Ron when he wrote him a letter. Harry really didn't care if Hermione found out, he just wanted to bother her first.   
  
`  
  
He then wrote to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, thanking them profusely for giving him the chance to be Quidditch Captain. He thanked Professor McGonagall for helping him on the road to become an Auror. For Dumbledore he apologized for throwing things in his office though reluctantly for when he read the first letter with Ms. Figg he felt Dumbledore was mocking Sirius' death. He also thanked him for taking the time out to teach him Occulumency.   
  
`  
  
By the time Harry was done writing and reading letters it was well into the night. So he snuck downstairs into the kitchen to grab something to eat. To his surprise when he walked in the kitchen his aunt and uncle were still up sitting at the table. They were talking in hushed voices, but as he turned to walk out quickly they saw him and immediately ceased to converse.   
  
`  
  
"What did you want boy" Vernon asked Harry harshly  
  
`  
  
"Dinner" Harry said simply  
  
`  
  
"It's here" Petunia pointed to the seat at the base of the table. Harry must have looked a little surprised for Uncle Vernon then said,  
  
`  
  
"What did you think we were going to starve you?" He asked sounding outraged. Then it hit Harry; they were frightened of Moody and his group coming to their house.  
  
`  
  
"Oh erm no" Harry said sitting down. Just as he was about to eat, he received a smack in the head curtsey his aunt.   
  
`  
  
"Ow what was that for" Harry asked indignantly  
  
`  
  
"It's cold you foolish boy, take it and heat it up in the microwave" Petunia answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry got up and shoved his plate rather forcefully into the microwave. And sat back down waiting for it to cook.   
  
`  
  
They waited in silence for his food to heat up when finally the microwave dinged, Harry got up from his chair quickly and got out his food. He went to go upstairs to eat his dinner because he couldn't stand the stares he was receiving from his aunt and uncle, when his uncle called him back.  
  
`  
  
"Just where do you think your going?" Vernon asked   
  
`  
  
"To eat my dinner in my room" Harry replied coldly  
  
`  
  
"You are to eat in this room, which is why it has all the food items." Vernon said and Harry walked reluctantly back to his seat. He ate in silence for a while before Harry couldn't stand the stares he was getting with no one talking.  
  
`  
  
"Where is Dudley?" Harry asked trying to make conversation  
  
`  
  
"That is none of your business where he is" Petunia said forcefully, and that was the last thing either of them said to Harry, not that he cared much. He finished his dinner just as he heard the front door bang open.   
  
`  
  
"Duddikins is that you" Petunia asked as she rose from her seat and walked to the door.  
  
`  
  
Harry heard a muffled, "Yes mum," it sounded as though Dudley was being hugged.  
  
`  
  
"Popkin please tell mummy when you are going to stay out late you had your father and I worried sick!" Harry heard Petunia say as he walked up the stairs and closed his bedroom door. He walked over to Hedwig pet her head, walked to his bed and changed into his bedclothes turned off the lights and went to bed with thoughts of Sirius in his head, he would never forget.  
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter " "  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	4. Trees, Trailings, and Thoughts

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors!   
  
Authors Note- Thanks so much for all the reviews and everything! Three days and already 12 reviews! Brilliant! You guys are so great, sorry I didn't post last night I was swamped with homework! I think this chapter will also be the last time that I try to attempt html codes! Please ignore the stupid chapter titles! LoL I must admit I'm quite hopeless at them, only for one of the chapters I have a really good idea for it, so I figured I'd do them all, only I can't...anyways! Thanks again for the reviews!! *grins* Oh and the last chapter title was supposed to come out like this *C*urprises, because Harry got quidditch captain badge...yups sad I know!   
  
Disclaimer- Still not J.K. simple as that, thus I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit by producing this story.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke suddenly with a cold sweat. He glanced at the clock to find that it was four in the morning. During the summer four was the latest he slept, the sooner he woke up the sooner he could be away from his plagued dreams and the chance of Voldemort taking over his actions. Harry had been practicing Occulumency but was making little progress considering he had no one to do the spell for him, so he practiced what he could and tried to clear his mind every night before he went to sleep; it didn't work. Every night he slept you could guarantee that he would be awoken by his dreams of Sirius, Cedric, Voldemort, you choose.   
  
`  
  
Harry shook his head and got up. Hedwig as of late barely left his room anymore at night she stayed as if to keep him company during the time he lay awake thinking. He crept quietly past her so as not to wake her up but when he walked by she cracked her eye open and ruffled her feathers. Harry sighed and walked normally out the door.  
  
`  
  
He stuck his head out to hear if everyone was still snoring, Harry took to avoiding his relatives as often as possible. And after last night he had no desire to meet up with them. He slid into the bathroom and got ready for the day. When he was ready, he went downstairs and made some toast with marmalade and tea and brought it outside to eat.  
  
`  
  
Harry was sitting under the shade of a tree in the front yard for sometime now, the sun was well up in the sky so it had to be at least 7:00. If Harry strained his ears enough, he would have been able to hear Aunt Petunia cooking in the kitchen. Harry was thinking and eating his Breakfast and just thinking, he had a lot of time to do that this summer, when suddenly a little girl skipped by. She stopped and smiled at Harry, who smiled back. She giggled and ran off. Harry smiled smugly to himself, lately Harry had been following Dudley's gang to try and help the innocent victims that would be pounded on each day, after all he had nothing to do anyway; why not help someone in need of someone's help?   
  
`  
  
The neighborhood kids were no longer afraid of him. He 'protected' them. Harry grinned like an idiot. Not that he liked the extra attention that was drawn to him by the little kids, but they were so cute. When he helped walk home a little boy who would have gotten Dudley's wrath, his little sister bounded up to Harry and hugged him around the knees, it reminded him of Dobby so it was welcomed. Anything that reminded Harry of Hogwarts was welcome.   
  
`  
  
Since Dudley came in well after midnight each night, the mornings were Harry's. He could do whatever he wanted in the morning for Dudley woke up well after noon, that's when Harry had priorities.  
  
`  
  
He had 'saved' at least three different kids from being beaten on already, and the summer had barely even started.  
  
`  
  
Last summer was when Harry decided he would do something about it, he was tired of seeing little kids skirt away from Dudley and when Dudley beat up the 10-year-old Mark Evans that for Harry was the last straw.   
  
`  
  
Dudley wouldn't dare touch Harry when he turned up. He was too afraid of him. The other members of Dudley's gang however were a different case. So when Harry told them to leave a little boy Harry had remembered seeing from Magnolia Road alone, Malcolm the oaf went to punch Harry instead. Right when Malcolm's fist was about to collide with Harry's face he caught it and twisted Malcolm's wrist. Harry knew it was from his seeker reactions but none the less Dudley's gang would go the other way whenever Harry came into view.   
  
`  
  
Harry moved closer to the window and heard the t.v. being turned on, probably by Uncle Vernon. Harry moved even closer and came to a crouch by the window so that he could see what was on; it was the news. Harry held his breath ever since Voldemort went into the Ministry and made himself known he kept silent no more.   
  
`  
  
"Fourteen killed outside the town square in Cambridge, two children twelve adults, reason unknown. As the coroner reported, they had a look of pure terror on their faces. Their vitals were checked and it's reported that they were perfectly healthy, nothing would have caused them to drop dead like this." A woman reporter said shaking her head sadly. "Another string of mysterious murders reminds me of about 15 years back when there were all kinds of deaths like these," A man said sitting next to the woman " enough to make your bones rattle" The women agreed. And the Dursley's shut the television off.   
  
`  
  
"BOY" Harry heard Vernon call  
  
`  
  
"Yes" Harry said getting up from the window and walking to the front door.  
  
`  
  
"Are these deaths the cause of that, that, Lord thingy?" Vernon asked turning red  
  
`  
  
"Yes I've already told you, any mysterious deaths are caused by the curse that killed my parents" Harry said frustrated, he hated having to stay in the Dursley's house when people were being injured he could do something, he could help.  
  
`  
  
"Well aren't any of your kind doing things to help?" Vernon asked outraged.  
  
`  
  
"Yes. Uncle. Vernon." Harry said his temper getting the better of him.  
  
`  
  
"Well they certainly aren't doing a good job if people are being killed" Vernon declared as Petunia shook her head in agreement while walking by.  
  
`  
  
"I'd like to see you try and stop him then at least we wouldn't lose any more good wizards and witches." Harry spat.  
  
`  
  
"What did you say to me?" Vernon asked harshly.  
  
`  
  
"You heard me" Harry said raising his voice.  
  
`  
  
"Vernon" Aunt Petunia chided loudly as her husband was walking up to Harry in a stalk like manner. Vernon immediately stopped in his tracks.  
  
`  
  
"Get out of this house" He said quietly  
  
`  
  
"Be glad to" Harry said and walked out the front door slamming it shut behind him.   
  
`  
  
Harry walked down Privet Drive and crossed over to Magnolia Crescent, and finally turned into Magnolia Road. He jumped over the fence of the play park and sat on the edge of the sand box. Dudley and the rest of his oafs had managed to knock down the swing that he always sat on.   
  
`  
  
Harry hated this place all he wanted to do was leave, he could care less if living with his aunt gave him protection he didn't want protection he wanted to help, he could help. No instead he's forced to save little kids from being bullied on by his cousin.  
  
`  
  
Harry still was curious about what Dudley had seen, 'probably all junk food disappearing from the planet' Harry chuckled but suddenly became serious, it couldn't be that so what had made his cousin fall to the floor near fainting? He didn't know and knew no possible way of gaining this information, Dudley would never tell him.   
  
`  
  
Not that he cared, he was just curious, "curiosity killed that cat," Harry shook his head, he didn't understand why that thought kept passing through his head. Harry looked down at his wrist and then looked back up, he still didn't get a watch. Maybe he would get it next time he was in Hogsmeade, if he was allowed to go by the time the term started. Dumbledore had already informed Harry that he would not be going to get his supplies this year. Harry looked up to the sky and saw the sun was up in the middle, he got up out of the sandbox and walked to the end of Privet Drive, if his calculations were correct Dudley would be making for Piers' house right now, which meant around the corner.  
  
`  
  
The day went by very quickly with Harry following behind them watching for little kids that crossed Dudley's path. He ran into no little kids needing rescuing so he was forced to follow them around and watch them smoke cigarettes, and throw empty liquor bottles at windows of run down houses. He was immensely bored by three o'clock but continued to follow them, what if a little kid got licked right when he left. No, that wasn't the real reason he stayed, it gave him something to do, he didn't have to think of Sirius when he followed them.  
  
`  
  
The day ended as all days do and Harry headed back to the Dursley's house since it was night time Dudley and his friends wouldn't beat up little kids because there were no more out. As Harry neared the house, he made a slight detour to Ms.Figg's house.  
  
`  
  
"Ms. Figg" Harry said knocking on the door  
  
`  
  
"Why hello Harry, what can I do for you" Ms.Figg asked a little surprised to see Harry.  
  
`  
  
"Oh, erm, can you tell me what Neville's new owl looks like?" Harry asked making the question up as he went along, he needed a reminder that he belonged somewhere.  
  
`  
  
"Oh, well let me see, it's well...brown" Ms.Figg said  
  
`  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Harry asked "That's all you can remember?"  
  
`  
  
"No boy that's all it was, brown" Ms.Figg snapped "My memory is like this paint" She said indicating the paint on her house, "it never fades"  
  
`  
  
"Ok thanks Ms.Figg" Harry said reluctant to point out to her that, yes, paint on a house does fade over the years.   
  
`  
  
"Goodnight" Harry responded waving goodbye. Harry wasn't surprised at how Ms.Figg described Neville's owl, because that's what Neville was; plain. Not that it made him any less a friend of Harry's than lets say Fred or George, but that's just how Neville was.  
  
`  
  
Harry slowed as he neared the house, he had no desire to be stuck in his room till he fell asleep, it would leave him time to think, and thinking was something that Harry spent way too much of his time doing. He needed to do something exciting, Harry looked around the yard and spotted the tree. The tree just so happened to have a branch that lead right to his window on the side of the house.   
  
`  
  
"Brilliant" Harry said grinning as he jumped for the first branch. He had enough experience climbing trees to be sure which branches could support him and which could not. With Marge and her stupid dog, he definitely had experience.   
  
`  
  
He got up the tree relatively easy only one problem, when his trainers got stuck in one of the nooks in between two tree branches, but other than that he was doing fine.   
  
`  
  
The tricky part was to be the window, how to open it from the outside. It's not like he had the bars on his windows that he did during second year but he was sure Uncle Vernon had replaced the window with a lock that prevented the windows from opening from the outside.   
  
`  
  
He reached out and jiggled the window trying to push it back as he did so, no go. He tried pushing down the window and pulling it open; again it didn't budge. Harry then pulled the window up so that the bottom wasn't touching the runner and pulled it open.  
  
`  
  
"Damn" Harry cursed under his breath as the window didn't move. He sat down on the branch so that his legs were swinging. Letting his anger out on a twig that he picked from the tree, he began to strip the twig clean of its bark. Harry cracked a smile his twig looked uncannily like his wand.   
  
`  
  
"Snap" Harry cracked it in half, throwing it as hard as he could toward the floor. Frowning now he jumped down from a high branch and landed in a crouch on the grass, making as much sound as a mouse makes on Christmas Eve. He didn't know how long he had sat in the tree but apparently it was a bit judging from the fact that there was no light left other than the street lights. He walked slowly back to the house, he opened the door and walked slowly to his room.  
  
`  
  
He figured that it would be best if he got a start on his assignments after getting them just yesterday. He looked around the desk and saw his DADA assignment, he went to pick it up but then left it, leave the easy assignments for last. So he went over and picked up his Potions homework, which would easily be his hardest class next year.  
  
`  
  
He sat down and started it "write a 2-foot essay on Hellebore and the uses in potion-making." By the time he was done it was exactly two feet, and Dudley had already been home for about an hour. Harry, to put it plainly, was very tired and very hungry.   
  
`  
  
He walked slowly downstairs, careful not to step on the third step, that if stepped on would make a horribly loud creak noise and wake up people from two houses down. He walked into the kitchen and was happy to see that there were no Dursley's sitting down and waiting for him.  
  
`  
  
He went to the icebox and looked around for something that he could eat. No dinner, they must have gone out to eat. Curious Harry opened the freezer it had contents in it, but nothing that Harry could eat. He looked in the cupboards and found bread and cereal. He made himself a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of cereal, Cheerios®, his favorite. He ate quickly and quietly, after he was done he cleaned his plate and bowl and went up to bed. To be left with his thoughts and nightmares till morning.   
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Rianne- I'm glad you like it *smiles*  
  
ears91- I dunno, but I thought she was a little mean in the 5th book, when Harry was being hit by her bag and things, this chapter I didn't make her to mean ;)  
  
falling-alone- Hmm this should be the 4th chapter up   
  
Arili- Thanks so much! Alright I promise there won't be a lot of cliffies, for some reason I hate writing them...LoL  
  
Kemenran- Sure thing  
  
Missy- Aww Missy!!! *hugs* Thanks so much for reading my story! *beams* LoL if you thought Ms. Figg was funny last chapter wait until this one! ;) Thanks about the letters! I hope you didn't get to emmotional! LoL Just kidding with you!!  
  
Jaximillion- Against Hermione, well in book five I thought Hermione was a little nosy and pushy so she's still going to be that way! Yes I admit I'm a H+G shipper, but it won't come till much later in the end and then I don't really like writing really sappy parts so not much romance! I hope you still read it!!  
  
geezlouise- Thanks Sarah!!! Your too kind I say too kind!! *grins*  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter " "  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	5. Responses and Thoughts

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
`  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors! Also, geeze, some of these chapters are ridiculously short, sorry about that!  
  
`  
  
A/N- Hey Guys! I'm glad people are still reading the story, a lot of people seemed to be mad about Hermione, I'm sorry if I made Harry come across sounding really mean, I just thought it fit with his feeling after the fifth book, but I promise Harry isn't mean to Hermione anymore! I swear!! Thanks again for all the reviews! *smiles* Luv you guys!! Sorry this chapters so short but I had to end it at this point so that the other chapter was more complete, it's stupidly short sorry!!!!  
  
`  
  
Diclaimer- Still not J.K. simple as that, thus I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit by producing this story.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Harry had gotten replies back from all his friends and was pleased to see that Hermione had yet to discover what his OWL results were, although Ron had mentioned in his letter that she had been very shirty to him and Ginny after they didn't show him.   
  
`  
  
Ginny wrote back thanking him for the time he took out to 'teach' her new hexes and such, she also told him that Hermione and Ron had joined in with her practices.   
  
`  
  
A surprise was that Neville was asking Harry for him to send wand movements and curses to him as well. He received the same letter from Luna and two different DA members. It seemed that they wanted to continue their training over the summer as well. Harry however had other ideas, in sending them curses and hex wand movements he would have little to show them how to do when the group was back in session during the school year.   
  
`  
  
He figured that he would have to review the curses and hexes from last year and the summer that would take some time. He didn't want to deprive anyone from learning how to protect themselves this summer especially with Voldemort going all out.   
  
`  
  
He sat down and looked at the table he had also received his annual letter from Remus, it had the same things in it as always, watch your back, be cautious, everything, but Remus had also told Harry to meet him at the park that he always went to later today at around noon time. He told him to bring along his school list, so that he could buy the items for him. Harry sat and pondered the letter a little longer, he wasn't sure what Remus was going to tell him, but he figured that if Remus wanted to tell him in person it would have to be bad. He walked around his room a couple of times and sat back in the chair.  
  
`  
  
What could possibly be wrong? Were the Weasley's all right, what about the Granger's? What if someone died, he wouldn't be able to handle it, it would be more blood on his already bloody hands; his mum and dad, Cedric, Sirius. He wouldn't be able to handle it.   
  
`  
  
Harry shook his head furiously trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He was jumping to conclusions he wasn't sure of anything. The Weasley's and Granger's could be laughing and healthy right at this moment having a good time with their family. Harry shook his head again this was ridiculous.  
  
`  
  
He walked out of his room, and out the door calling behind "I'm leaving" and shut the door behind him.  
  
`  
  
He would arrive at the park a bit earlier than Remus suggested, but that would be ok, he'd wait. He needed to leave the house, he needed to just stop thinking, he would be alright if he would stop jumping to conclusions as well. He did that too often as well. Hey he was human, who didn't jump to conclusions given a drastic situation? Probably Sirius. He knew what he was doing, he saved Harry, and Harry let him die.   
  
`  
  
"Urgh" Harry moaned out loud what was with his mind today why were they plaguing him with these thoughts? He knew Remus' letter why else, he had to know what he was going to say, "curiosity killed the cat."   
  
`  
  
Harry kicked a stone hard and it hit a trash can causing a dent in the side. He was angry.  
  
`  
  
"Hey" Someone yelled out of their house as Harry started walking faster. "I'll call the police next time you try and vandalize my property" A big man yelled from his doorway and slammed his door shut.   
  
`  
  
Harry shook his head, with a grim grin on his face, today is not going to be a good day. And indeed it wasn't. As he arrived at the park he sat down on the edge of the fence, he would rather not have but looking into the park it seemed that Dudley's gang had a fun time toppling everything in the park, it was a mess.  
  
`  
  
Harry's new seat, the fence, was probably the only thing standing. The sandbox was upturned and broken in half, how they managed that he would never know. The swing set was on its side with the cement holders hanging on the ends. Again how a bunch of fat boys managed to do that was beyond him.   
  
`  
  
He sat on the fence for awhile, observing the damages, he didn't really want to be caught here, for the simple fact that the local bobby was already suspicious of Harry from reports that he attended St. Brutus' school. He sank back into his thoughts again for a while. Thinking was bad for Harry he had too much time to do it, it shouldn't have been but he did. His shoulders sagged unconsciously as he was wrapped up in a web of his thoughts with the spider about to snag him.   
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Sarah- Lmao! Yeah he does have muscles now! He's 16 plus he's an avid quidditch player, so I don't really imagine him really bulky, he's still gangly just has some muscles, but then again it's not hard to twist a wrist either ;) And I'm sorry for picking on Hermione *blush* I just thought it would fit, ah well. I promise I won't be mean to her anymore!  
  
Falling-alone- Thanks so much!! Yeah my sister every time she reads it goes, lol I can't believe you make Harry talk to himself! *sweatdrop* Er but I guess I did it a lot cause I like dialogue, and Harry is all by himself so he has no one to talk to...yups! Thanks again for the review!  
  
Missy- Lmao!!! Aww Missy your too funny!! Made me crack up reading your review!! LoL!!! You emotional, never! What was I thinking?! I know doesn't Harry just sound horrible, I'm perfectly evil! *evilgrin* I feel so bad for Harry as well! *Joins Missy in her hug with Harry* LoL! Well I kinda had to make Harry a little hero to the little kids, I don't know where I really got the idea from, it just came to me, and plus I thought it was really cute! *smiles* I know the whole Ms. Figg thing, again I have no idea where that came from but it had myself laughing for ages same with Emily!! Thanks so much for reading my story Missy!!! Your too nice, taking time out of your day and all!! *hugs* Thanks!!!  
  
Kemenran- Thanks so much for the review!! Heres some more ;)  
  
Star estrella- Thanks so much for the review, hmm for some reason it never sent me anything that you had reviewed my story...odd! Anyway thanks so much for reading my story glad you like it! *smiles*  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter "Meeting with an Old Friend"  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	6. Meeting With an Old Friend

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors!   
  
A/N- Hello all! Thanks so much for all the reviews, this chapter is a bit longer than most. A/N continued at the bottom! Don't read it first, spoilers for this chapter are in it!   
  
Disclaimer- Nope still no British accent...I can't be far though, I feel it...  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
"Harry" A voice called and a finger poked his back, making Harry fall off the fence and land rather ungracefully in a crouch with his wand out. He looked up straight into the brown eyes of his past professor, a former marauder, one of his father's best friends, and felt his face go red as he straightened up.   
  
`  
  
"Remus" Harry said as Remus jumped over the fence, he had a lot of agility for an older person, Harry suspected it was the werewolf in him still. Suddenly and quite unexpectedly Harry was wrapped in a suffocating hug, barely able to breathe he croaked,   
  
`  
  
"Hello" and awkwardly patted Remus' back. He had hardly received such a hug from only two others before, Molly Weasley and Sirius, but Sirius was gone. He suspected that his parents gave him tons, from stories he had heard from Sirius, he was a very loved baby, but that all changed with Voldemort.   
  
`  
  
Remus suddenly pulled back. "Sorry" he said and looked him up and down. "It's good to see you" Remus said.  
  
`  
  
"You to" Harry smiled his first smile in awhile.   
  
`  
  
"I haven't had much company I've been stuck in Grimmauld place, with only Kreacher and myself, I can only imagine how Sirius felt being stuck in that place for months." Remus said softly. It seemed that he wouldn't have spoken about Sirius, if it hadn't been for Harry.   
  
`  
  
Harry was struck he couldn't imagine living in Grimmauld place with memories of Sirius all over, Remus was his friend for such a long time it must have been killing him.   
  
`  
  
"Oh I didn't know" Harry said   
  
`  
  
"Harry, I didn't expect you to know" Remus said   
  
`  
  
"Oh, er alright" Harry responded awkwardly  
  
`  
  
"Well how are you?" Remus asked sincerely  
  
`  
  
"I'm fine" Harry said firmly he was tired of people asking him that question it was like they expected him to break into little pieces in seconds.  
  
`  
  
"No you're not" Remus said looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
`  
  
"You have the same eyes as your mum, they give you away" Remus explained to Harry's imploring look. "No one was ever able to tell what her moods were except me, and your dad of course. I was able to look past the captivating green" Remus explained further.  
  
`  
  
"Oh" Harry responded simply he didn't know why Remus was telling him all this stuff, he supposed it was because of him being alone for a while.  
  
`  
  
"So...how are you?" Remus asked again.   
  
`  
  
"I'm fine, I'm not glass I won't break if I fall" Harry said firmly again he didn't want to sound mean Remus had suffered the same loss he had, but why did Remus expect him to open up to him suddenly?  
  
`  
  
"Sorry, I know you're not glass, but we're worried about you" Remus responded.  
  
`  
  
"We're?" Harry asked  
  
`  
  
"The order and all" Remus answered  
  
`  
  
"Oh well you can tell them I'm fine" He said then added as Remus was about to object, "because I am."  
  
`  
  
"Alright then" Remus said slowly and they became silent. After an awkward silence Harry spoke up,  
  
`  
  
"Here" Harry said, giving Remus his key for his vault and his school supply list.   
  
`  
  
"Thanks" Remus said "I'll give you your things when you go to the Weasley's" Remus said and pocketed the key and list.   
  
`  
  
"Alright" Harry said   
  
`  
  
"I'll have a charm be put on your robes so they fit right" Remus said  
  
`  
  
"Ok" Harry said nodding his head. After another awkward pause Harry yet again spoke up   
  
`  
  
"So why did you want to meet with me?" He asked tentively he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.   
  
`  
  
"Oh right" Remus said and put his hands deeply in his pocket as if prepping himself for what he was about to say.   
  
`  
  
This was definitely not the man Harry remembered last year. Harry was sure he wouldn't like what was about to be said as Remus opened his mouth and shut it again.   
  
`  
  
"Harry" He started then paused, "Harry, Dumbledore got Fudge to give, to give well, Sirius, a..a pardon. It's going to appear in all the newspapers tomorrow, the whole story." He finished finally.  
  
`  
  
Harry sucked in his breath, of everything he expected this was not it. He looked up at Remus, "After he's already gone?" Harry said angrily.   
  
`  
  
"Yes" Remus answered Harry supposed that Remus had gone through the same thing when he found out.   
  
`  
  
"He's free" Harry said more to his self then to Remus.  
  
`  
  
"Yes free at last" Remus said softly.  
  
`  
  
"Is that all" Harry asked biting back his feelings, he could feel his face getting red, whether from anger or anguish he wasn't certain.   
  
`  
  
"No, not all" Remus said "Were going to have a memorial for him, you know a funeral" Remus said  
  
`  
  
A funeral... he had never been to one, not even his parents the Dursley's hadn't brought him. A funeral for Sirius, his godfather, who they wrongly imprisoned, nearly drove him insane, and then killed. No I killed him. I made him come.   
  
`  
  
"Harry" Remus asked  
  
`  
  
"Yes?" Harry said  
  
`  
  
"Well you can come there are going to be Aurors stationed around the funeral home." Remus responded.  
  
`  
  
"They wouldn't have let me go?" Harry asked outraged  
  
`  
  
"It doesn't matter, the point is that you are able to come" Remus said. "Do you want to?"   
  
`  
  
"Of course" Harry said immediately   
  
`  
  
"Good I had hoped so" Remus said relief evident in his voice.  
  
`  
  
"Would you like to read?" Remus asked  
  
`  
  
"Erm what?" Harry asked having never been to church.  
  
`  
  
"Would you like to read from the bible, and say a few words about Sirius to the congregation?" Remus asked tentively. Say a few words about his godfather, whom he had killed, in front of other people. And read from the bible.  
  
`  
  
"It's a wizard funeral" Remus said after Harry was silent for awhile.  
  
`  
  
"What's the difference from a Muggle one?" Harry asked quietly  
  
`  
  
"Oh...you've never been to a funeral" Remus asked as Harry shook his head no.  
  
`  
  
"Oh well I expect the Dursley's have never taken you to church either?" Remus asked as again Harry shook his head no, he noticed that Remus' eyes got darker as he said the Dursley's name. He was probably as much against the Dursley's as Sirius was.   
  
`  
  
"Well, in a wizards funeral it's relatively the same, except at the end the preacher recites an ancient spell that releases the magic from the body to give to a muggle-born who will turn into a witch or wizard" Remus explained Harry looked up fascinated.   
  
`  
  
"So that's how Hermione's a witch and some muggle-borns aren't?" Harry asked  
  
`  
  
"Precisely" Remus said as if in a classroom.  
  
`  
  
"Well Harry, do you want to read?" Remus asked again.  
  
`  
  
"Are you" Harry asked, he felt like a little kid saying 'I'll only do it if you do.'  
  
`  
  
"Well, yes, I am" Remus said sounding as if he had just made up his mind right then and there.   
  
`  
  
"Alright" Harry said and hung his head, then he looked up "I'll read and say things"   
  
`  
  
"Good" Remus said smiling. "Well I have to go" Remus said   
  
`  
  
"I'll tell Dumbledore your decision" He added and quickly gave Harry another bone crushing hug and apparated away with a pop and Harry was left standing alone by the edge of the park.   
  
`  
  
Harry stood there for some time trying to digest what Remus had told him, the ministry, after Sirius' death, would finally listen to Dumbledore and pardon Sirius. Harry would go to his funeral with tons of other people and read in front of them, all of them.   
  
`  
  
'Well,' he supposed 'I guess this is where the Gryffindor courage comes in.' And in response he nodded his head. Suddenly Harry cursed himself, he had forgotten to ask what date it was.  
  
`  
  
"Bloody idiot" Harry cursed himself out loud kicking a stone into the fence. He jumped the fence and walked slowly away from the park.  
  
`  
  
When he arrived back in his room, he was no longer hungry. He sat down on his bed, he looked around his room and noticed that yet again he had received more letters. He lied down on the bed no longer caring what his friends had to say, no longer wanting to read their letters of sympathy, he no longer wanted to be the cause of others grief, no longer wanting to exist, with those thoughts swimming in his head he fell into a deep slumber.   
  
`  
  
He awoke to the tapping of an owl on his window. Harry turned over and looked to see what the cause of the noise that was pounding in his ears was from. He sat up slowly and looked at an owl hovering outside his window, this was once again a strange occurrence for Privet Drive to have for Harry was no longer allowed to receive any owl posts.   
  
`  
  
Harry looked at the owl skeptically, then again if it had managed to pass through all the wards that the Order members had put on number four Privet drive then he supposed that it was enough.  
  
`  
  
He crawled off his bed and attempted to open his window he had tried from the outside and it seemed to have been stuck. He pulled hard and flew back as the window opened easily, he looked up at the owl from his position on the floor and still didn't recognize it. He stared at it for awhile till the owl finally hooted irritably waking up Hedwig who fluffed her feathers in return to being awoken from her slumbers.   
  
`  
  
Harry jumped up from the floor and walked over from the owl then proceeding to untie the message from the owl's leg. He glanced down at the name it was addressed to and saw his name in a faintly familiar script he looked closer and realized that he recognized the script from that of one of his former professors, Remus had sent him a letter.  
  
`  
  
He quickly opened the letter and read it through, Remus had picked up his school supplies and had dropped them off at the Weasley's along with some new school robes, he also told Harry that Sirius' funeral would take place on August 20th four days away, Harry saw as he glanced at his calendar. After the funeral he would be going to stay with the Weasley's. The letter also told Harry that one of the Order members would be picking him up in a ministry car and to have his trunk prepared.   
  
`  
  
He looked around the room slowly and saw what a mess it had become. Aunt Petunia had refused to set foot in his room since last year, this time however he had been keeping up on Hedwig's cage for his sake and also hers. As he looked to Hedwig's cage, he saw that the other owl had joined her, Harry groaned as he saw the other bird ruffle its feathers in a sort of flirtatious way, and then go closer to one another.   
  
`  
  
'Great' Harry thought sarcastically, 'I suppose I can leave Hedwig with Remus for the rest of the summer.' Harry thought and decided to write Remus and ask him. Hedwig could do nothing here.  
  
`  
  
Harry continued to read and saw that Remus had included his dress robes for the funeral, all he had to do was take out the tiny box that was enclosed in the letter and say 'gorgio' and the robes would go to normal size. Harry took out the little box and placed it on his desk, he would open it when he needed to, he didn't need the reminder hanging on his door or in his closet for four days.  
  
`  
  
Harry wrote off a quick letter thanking Remus for getting his things and requested that Hedwig stay at his house because their owls seemed to be getting along. Harry shook his head swiftly with a horrified look on his face and quickly tied the letter on Hedwig's leg refusing to make eye contact with his owl. He told the other to fly off with her and watched as they soared out the window flying in circles with one another and finally till they were no longer in sight. He sat down on his bed heavily surprisingly he had had no dreams, which had come as a real shocker. He hoped lady luck was still with him as he drifted off to sleep again.   
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
A/N (continued)- Ok well here it is, as you just read I am making Sirius have a funeral...I know that JK will most likely not have a funeral, nor will she clear Sirius' name probably. But hey I guess this is where my poetic license comes in, even though this isn't poetry...but hey. And plus Sirius was one of my favorite characters in the Harry Potter series since the time he came in, and I thought it proper that everyone should have a last chance to say goodbye to Sirius. And plus the idea just took off on it's own. So there you go...  
  
Also, a quick reason behind the madness, when Remus says "yes free at last" it's from MLK Jr's speech, everytime I read it I start to laugh because I hear MLK Jr's voice saying it...well there you are!  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
I-love-sirus73- LoL thanks! Thanks for reading my story!!  
  
Arya1- Thanks so much for trying to help me, though I fear I have no idea what you said. Plus on my Dell it came with WordPerfect and that in itslef I absolutly hate...but ff.net won't let me post it from there so I had to transfer it to this stupid notepad....needless to say it's a bit off and it doesn't have double spaces as it would have had on word, nor would it have been this sloppy! Thanks so much for trying to help, and thanks for reviewing my story! :-D  
  
Galen Woolfmoon- Thanks so much!! I like your name it's really cool! Anyways thanks for the review! Alright I'm a little confused but I guess I'll just ask you what you meant...ok here when you said "If you just work on the mistakes (if there are any) it could be really great," ok so do you spot any mistakes or er I dunno. On word it doesn't say there are any grammar or spelling mistakes...I'm so confused. Hmm is it really in the Harry Hermione section, that's really weird..I just looked Harry and Hermione stories to see if you were correct and it was there....hmmm strange. Then I went to look at Harry and Ginny and it was there as well, so I'm really at a loss on where ff.net got the idea to put it in one of thos subjects. But my story, much later, will have Harry and Ginny though only a little because I don't like when stories are dominated by romances, though there will be a little. So I hope you'll continue to read, and if your a die-hard Harry and Hermione shipper it won't be to bad to deal with...cause plus I'm really bad at writing stuff like that, and it all sounds a bit stupid, so there won't be a lot! I assure you! Thanks so much for reviewing my story!  
  
Kemenran- Hmm wondering what Remus is gonna say to Harry eh? While I hope you got your answer :-D!  
  
star estrella- Aww thanks so much your making me blush!! Here's the next chapter!! ;-)  
  
DoubleSakuraS- thanks so much for sending me that letter! Your too kind!!   
  
howler- thanks so much, but you'll probably see that as you read it, it's not as long as you may think.   
  
geezlouise- LoL Sarah, jeeze not any better than here...aww I feel sad. No I'm just kidding Emily's stories are awesome!! I love them too! Sure thing, I'll keep writing as a matter of fact I wrote just another chapter the other day...lol  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for- "Saying Goodbye"   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	7. Saying Goodbye

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors!   
  
A/N- Hey all!! Sorry I haven't been on in ages!!! I haven't been able to post or go online! Jeeze, I had soooo many projects and stuff due this week, but alas tomorrow is finally Friday! Halloween too!! Yay!! I hope you guys have an excellent time! Alright well, here we are. The sad chappy! I actually made my sis have tears in her eyes! LoL! (Note-she's not emotional at all) So Missy, I'm counting on tears you hear I want tears!!! : p! Alright again sorry for the delay and sorry that this chapter is sooo short, but I really want reviews for this one, so I can't post two chappys at the same time... Sorry, thanks for bearing with me! Luv you guys! *smiles sweetly*  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry no ownership of the Harry Potter series, I didn't get the accent either...darn.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
"Sirius Black was my godfather. He was a very special person to me. When he came into my life, four years ago, he became the greatest person to me, the one whom I could talk to, share my problems with. He always managed to find a way to help me with little things like school work to bigger problems like my scar. He always found a way to help, to be involved, although he was restricted to hiding in alleys or caves he always found a way to see me when he could." Harry stated   
  
`  
  
"I'll remember him because that's what he would have wanted, to be remembered. People close to me have told me numerous times that Sirius had always wanted to go doing something important. He wanted his death to have meaning. I understand from friends of his that he would have wished for nothing more than to help other people." Harry paused  
  
`  
  
"I didn't get a chance to get to know him very well" Harry said as he felt his voice start to shake he paused a moment to regain his composure, "I didn't, but when he was with me he always made me feel welcome and a part of his family, he was the father I never had the chance to have" Harry said sadly "and he was the closet thing to a parent I'll ever have. He was my godfather and he'll always have a place in my heart"  
  
`  
  
He finished and walked back to his seat between Remus and Dumbledore. Remus smiled at him sadly and Dumbledore nodded to him to give him some support. As he sat down, he caught sight of the Weasley's, Ron was staring numbly ahead with a saddened expression in his eyes, Mrs. Weasley was weeping openly and Mr. Weasley was rubbing her back to comfort her, Fred and George were sitting silently for once in their life, Bill and Charlie were sitting with their heads bowed, Ginny was sitting next to Ron with her hand clamped firmly in his, tears streaming rapidly down her face.  
  
`  
  
She suddenly looked over as if she had sensed someone looking at her and caught Harry's eyes he smiled sadly, his once vibrant green eyes had a dull cloudy look to them. Ginny gave him a smile full of aguish which made Harry's heart feel like it had been ripped open, he quickly looked away. He spotted Hermione with her parents sitting in the row behind the Weasley's. Hermione had tears streaming silently down her face, her mother though who had never met Sirius could tell how much he had meant to her daughter, and for that she grieved as well.   
  
`  
  
Harry's eyes then caught movement next to him, he watched as Remus slowly got out of his seat and walked up to the podium, Harry watched him place his papers in order and the slowly as he began.  
  
`  
  
"Sirius was a great friend of mine" Remus started off, "One of the best I could have ever asked for with my condition but he stuck by me" Remus said his voice full of anguish,  
  
`  
  
"I have many fond memories of the two of us together. Whether playing pranks on fellow classmates" Remus paused as a couple of people let out small chuckles at the memories, it was dead to Harry's ear however. Remus continued "or sitting together and talking. I have many memories of Sirius being just who he was, from young childhood up until his later years.   
  
`  
  
When he was imprisoned in Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew I thought of him as a traitor I mourned for the death of my friends, for they all would leave me that day. When I first saw Sirius again, he was trying to kill Peter for wrongly accusing him, I knew from the start that the old Sirius would be gone and I would like to say that I was wrong.   
  
`  
  
For as the years went by, he gradually came back. He was able to live again, with his godson whom he cared about very much. That however was taken from him yet again, but this time by the hands of Voldemort. Today we will mourn for the death of one of my best friends whom I will never get the chance to see again. Today we mourn for the loss of someone who had a great place in our hearts, today we mourn for Sirius Black" Remus finished softly declining the magnified spell with each sentence.   
  
`  
  
Harry watched as he walked back slowly to his seat next to him and then as he gave Harry a pat on the back, everything seemed surreal as if he no longer was in this place with all these crying eyes, he no longer wanted to be here. He would stay though, he had to stay for Sirius he owed him that much. He was sure however that   
  
`  
  
Sirius wouldn't have wanted anyone to feel this kind of pain he wouldn't have liked to see all his friends mourning him, but Sirius was no longer here to comfort his friends, to make them smile once more. He was gone and by the hands of Bellatrix Lastange. Harry cursed himself as he thought of this name, he saw someone walk down from the podium though he never saw them walk up, he looked closer and saw it was Tonks. She too had been crying, and was wiping her eyes as she returned to her seat next to a woman who looked a bit older than her, who was weeping as well.  
  
`  
  
Harry looked up as to his left Dumbledore slowly raised from his chair, it seemed to take him an age to reach the podium and the hall was in complete silence. When he arrived, he clasped his hands behind his back and began.  
  
`  
  
"Sirius, one star in the vast heavens, one man in our hearts. One casualty in this war against evil, this war which has been waging for thousands of years, repeating itself over and over again for years to come. For as long as there is good in this world there will always be evil. One man out of millions to die each day, but one man with meaning, with a thirst of life like no other, one to never disappoint, yet you have disappointed him.  
  
`  
  
You have dishonored him, but he lived to honor you. He died as he would have wanted to, in a battle against evil, you knew his way's one who never stays out on the sidelines, always in the thick of things. With the evils of his dreams that tortured him again and again, for you he has perished, for you he has gone never to return, for you, he will stay in our thoughts, our minds, and most of all our hearts. For you he will live on."  
  
`  
  
Harry felt a tear roll down his face and forcefully wiped it away, he was no stranger to this hurt he was feeling again. He cursed Dumbledore as he turned and saw him staring intently at Harry, he averted his eyes quickly as Dumbledore's eyes bore into his own. He again felt the need to leave this place his was in. He turned his face as the pastor walked up to the podium he would block out the words he searched faces as well. He saw many people he'd never seen before the whole hall was packed with mourners for Sirius.  
  
`  
  
Harry couldn't help but think of how many people would actually be here if Sirius' name had not been cleared, then he remembered that Sirius would probably not have had one. He looked angrily on, and spotted the door so close a way to escape oh how he longed to leave. He turned as he felt someone's eyes on his neck, he looked and saw Remus staring at him with eyes overly bright.  
  
`  
  
"Harry" He whispered  
  
`  
  
"What?" Harry snapped softly   
  
`  
  
"Why aren't you listening?" Remus questioned softly   
  
`  
  
"I don't want to" Harry answered simply, as he moved his head in the other direction, he felt Remus' stare on his back but ignored it.  
  
`  
  
The funeral ended soon after three other people had gone on after the pastor and then finally the pastor again for the closing of the funeral. Harry waited silently by the door as Remus and Dumbledore made small talk with people they knew.   
  
`  
  
They were to go out to the cemetery soon, though they hadn't recovered a body, they were still going to give Sirius a grave. Remus told Harry that he had already picked out a tombstone for Sirius, and asked if it was ok Harry quickly shook his head yes. He didn't want to be here, but he had to, and he would.   
  
`  
  
Soon the congregation walked out of the doors with Harry, Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks and her mum, the Granger family, and the Weasley family following shortly behind, along with the rest of the people who had attended. Right when Harry arrived he wished he hadn't, there the sign of death was evident, Sirius was gone. His life was over, there was no turning back anymore Harry looked up at the sky, he would look anywhere but in front of him where it lay.  
  
`  
  
Sirius Orion Black  
  
"Padfoot"  
  
"Sirius the brightest star in the heavens   
  
and the brightest star in our hearts"  
  
12-23-62 / 6-12-03  
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Kemenran- hmm Sirius' will, do you know that I totally skipped that part and continued on so far that Harry's now at the Burrow...that's a problem...lol  
  
OceanGirl1661- awesome job Chelsea, I'm so proud *sobs* Great job! I heard you finished it just got grounded off the computer! Your poor soul! I'm glad you like it though *beams* Well, I'll see you tomorrow in Computer Apps...oh dear. Darn 10 at night and I just realized I didn't do my article, god darn....  
  
I-love-sirus73- Thanks so much! Your so sweet, yes I always thought it was an interesting question, and I just decided to answer it myself! LoL  
  
Missy- Aww thanks Missy!! Yes I agree we need to hug Harry *hugs Harry* we need to do it as often as possible, just for good measure! Aw thanks so much Missy your so sweet, and don't worry I have complete faith that in this chapter I at least made a tear appear...*looks hopeful*  
  
Sakura Sayoran- Thanks so much Philly!! Aww your welcome! Thanks for reviewing my story! I have mistakes...*glances at story nervously* really? And I don't think that Kreature left...I'm not sure but I'll look later. I just don't think the order would've let something like that happen.   
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for..- A Grave Discovery (I'm so proud of that chap title!)  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au Revoir 


	8. A Grave Discovery

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors!  
  
A/N- I had a day off from school today for election day, so I wanted to get up early so that I could use the whole day. Do you know what time I woke up 1 pm! Urgh such a waste of a day, I guess it has to do with the fact that I went to bed at 2:30 am. But still I had so much planned....ah bugger.   
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the other chapter. Alright well here is the next one, I hope you like this one as well! I wanted to wait some more for posting this one, but I thought it was unfair because the last chapter was so short. So here goes....  
  
Disclaimer- No I don't own it...*tears*  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Harry was drawn to the stone he could not take his eyes off it. It moved, well it didn't but the animals on the outside did. Harry looked closely at the stone and saw a grim, a stag, and a werewolf, the animals were running along the top together. He slowly took a flower that was offered to him from the pastor and quickly knelt beside the grave and laid it down to rest for eternity as Sirius would now do.   
  
`  
  
The flower would slowly die, then disintegrate, just as Sirius had done. Harry quickly jumped up horrified of this resolution and walked around everyone facing away from the grave. He heard more people sympathize toward him, and give their condolences, if once wasn't already enough, he heard it all to deaf ears. He stood away from the grave away from the memories, he had to forget, yet he had to remember he could never forget. They all slowly moved back to the church yet again and everyone stood in the front of the church talking together. He even heard people laughing and joking, suddenly he started,  
  
`  
  
"Harry" Someone whispered behind him, he turned and stared into the face of his best friend Ron Weasley.  
  
`  
  
'Yeah?" Harry asked numbly  
  
`  
  
"We're going to go, well I mean I have to go back to my house." Ron said and quickly added "My dad's going to stay here and bring you back"  
  
`  
  
"Alright" Harry said quietly as Ron patted his arm and left.  
  
`  
  
"Remus" Harry said to the man standing next to him.  
  
`  
  
"Yes" Remus asked giving Harry his full attention after Harry having not spoken since they left the church.  
  
`  
  
"When are we leaving?" Harry asked desperately wanting to leave  
  
`  
  
"We have to stay longer" Remus responded   
  
`  
  
"Why?" Harry questioned eyes hardening  
  
`  
  
"Because we have to stay for the reading of Sirius' will" Remus said  
  
`  
  
"He wrote a will" Harry burst out, outraged as people turned to face him. "Why" Harry growled quietly.  
  
`  
  
"Everyone does when they join the order" Remus answered trying to avoid a clash with Harry.   
  
`  
  
"Alright, then" Harry said still fuming. He had written a will and never told Harry.  
  
`  
  
"I liked the gravestone" Harry mumbled quietly.  
  
`  
  
"Oh, really?" Remus asked turning to face Harry smiling sadly.  
  
`  
  
"Did you see it closely?" Remus asked  
  
`  
  
"Yes, or, at least I think so, but something tells me your going to tell me something I didn't see" Harry said slowly recognizing the Professor Lupin look Remus gave him.  
  
`  
  
"On the back did you see the back?" Remus asked slowly.  
  
`  
  
"No" Harry answered quietly  
  
`  
  
"Well come along then" Remus said steering Harry with his hand in a circle and started walking back to the stone.  
  
`  
  
"No, I don't want to go back" Harry said suddenly stopping, no matter how forcefully or gently Remus had tried to push him forward a bit, Harry wasn't moving, over the summer he had gotten taller and stronger, he figured it would help him for when the time came that he had to face Voldemort again. Finally Remus gave him a push and Harry started walking again.  
  
`  
  
"Remus" Harry said suddenly.  
  
`  
  
"What Harry?" Remus asked  
  
`  
  
"I don't want to go back there" Harry said stone faced getting angrier with every step he took.  
  
`  
  
"Why Harry" Remus suddenly asked.  
  
`  
  
"I don't" Harry asked trying to keep his voice from raising.  
  
`  
  
"Harry" Remus said suddenly stopping, "you have to face it, it's there, your going to have to realize that you'll face these things again and again as time goes on" Remus said forcefully. Harry stared blankly at him and let Remus lead him, 'Remus is going through enough' Harry told himself, 'you don't need to put more things on his back'   
  
`  
  
"Don't you want to see that back of it?" Remus asked more soothingly. Harry nodded slowly going back into his numb state of indifference.  
  
`  
  
"Good, because here we are" Remus said slowly walking around the back of it.  
  
`  
  
"Come here Harry" Remus said bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Harry walked around the gravestone and sat down heavily next to Remus who was already sitting. He must admit this looked very odd, and Remus was behaving very odd, Harry supposed it was probably from his strong face he put on was collapsing. He was probably drained from today, and Harry wasn't helping.  
  
`  
  
"Look" Remus said pointing to the back. Harry looked at the stone it had the same pictures on it as the front, except this time it had a rat as well. Harry looked at it and blinked, surely he wasn't seeing the rat, Pettigrew, who killed his parents, betrayed Sirius, left himself parentless, left Remus friendless, and is still serving Voldemort.   
  
`  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?!" Harry burst out suddenly. "You put the rat on Sirius' tombstone, really Remus, what in the hell were you thinking?!" Harry said loudly forcing himself to act rationally, Remus probably had a very good reason for doing what he did.  
  
`  
  
"Harry calm down" Remus said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
`  
  
"Remus" Harry whispered fiercely, "Remus he betrayed Sirius, left you friendless, and killed my mum and dad, not to mention he is serving Voldemort still" Harry said his eyes flashing.  
  
`  
  
"Harry look" Remus said indicating to words below the pictures that read "Friends till the end, no turning back" Harry read it again.  
  
`  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
`  
  
"It's a pact we made, the marauders' pact" Remus answered swiftly.  
  
`  
  
"So?" Harry asked losing patience fast. He was almost dead sure that Sirius would not have wanted the rat on his gravestone.  
  
`  
  
"That's what we made a promise we'd put on each of our graves." Remus answered  
  
`  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sure the idea would have changed a bit, don't you think Remus" Harry asked darkly.  
  
`  
  
"No, we made a marauder's pact" Remus answered, Harry looked at him this was the weirdest he had ever seen Remus.  
  
`  
  
"So, Peter made a pact to my mum and dad that he wouldn't give them away, don't you think that was a little more important then any marauder's pact, and will you look at that, I think he broke it" Harry exclaimed starting to get up only to be yanked down by Remus.   
  
`  
  
"Harry, it was a promise we made together, don't you think that just because Peter didn't keep his promise that we still would, the true Marauders?" Remus asked, "we kept that promise even if Peter didn't" Remus explained as Harry sat in silence then suddenly spoke.  
  
`  
  
"Remus, do my parents have a grave?" Harry asked quietly, a son not knowing if his own parents had a grave, he hated that he didn't know more about them.  
  
`  
  
"Yes, do you want to see it" Remus ventured lightly.  
  
`  
  
"Yes" Harry said quickly, as he and Remus both stood up slowly and walked to the left of Sirius' grave, they passed only a few graves before Harry came face to face with two graves side by side, very elegant looking.  
  
`  
  
"These are them?" Harry asked slowly.   
  
`  
  
"Yes" Remus answered sadly. Harry immediately sank down to his knees in front of him. This is where his parents lay, after 16 years Harry had finally found out that his parents had graves. Harry looked sadly at the names.  
  
`  
  
James Harry Potter  
  
"Prongs"   
  
"The best friend, husband,   
  
Father that anyone could ask for."   
  
2-17-62 / 10-31-89  
  
`  
  
Lily Marie Evans-Potter   
  
"The best Mother, wife,  
  
and friend anyone could  
  
ask for."  
  
5-14-63/ 10-31-89  
  
`  
  
His mother's middle name was Maire? He hadn't known that, he knew nothing about himself, his grandparents, nothing. He was just a boy with the last name Potter. He had no identity, if he didn't know where he came from, he belonged nowhere. A deep feeling of dread fell on Harry's chest as he realized, he didn't know himself.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
(Dumbledore's POV)  
  
`  
  
"Albus" Arthur said approaching him.  
  
`  
  
"Yes Arthur?" Dumbledore inquired eyes on a certain boy and man in front of two graves.   
  
`  
  
"Should I take Harry now?" Arthur asked also looking toward the two.  
  
`  
  
"Not yet." Dumbledore said watching was Harry sat down heavily and Remus slowly began sat down next to him and began talking.  
  
`  
  
"Let Remus bring him, they will arrive when the time is right, for now Harry needs to learn about his history." Dumbledore replied.  
  
`  
  
"Alright, Albus do you think Harry is going to be alright?" Arthur questioned nervously.   
  
`  
  
"Harry is strong, he will pull through, and the Burrow, which he considers a second home will do him good. Also Harry being around people in which treat him as their own, will be, I believe a great help, for Harry has suffered a great loss it will take time." Dumbledore explained.  
  
`  
  
"Alright Albus, do you think the wards are all up now?" Arthur asked.  
  
`  
  
"I assure you the wards are up and working, there are Order of Phoenix agents set all around and Harry will be followed everywhere." Dumbledore explained.  
  
`  
  
"And Harry will be OK with this?" Arthur asked.  
  
`  
  
"He will not know, and under no circumstances will he be told." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
`  
  
"Will Remus be able to stay with you for a couple of days, it seems to me he enjoys being in Harry's company and it would do him good to have a break." Dumbledore asked.  
  
`  
  
"Of course, Molly will be thrilled, the more the merrier." Arthur smiled.  
  
`  
  
"I'll go now then." Arthur said with a pop.  
  
`  
  
"Farewell my friend." Albus said looking into thin air.   
  
`  
  
(Harry's POV again)  
  
`  
  
Remus watched as Harry's face slowly became grimmer, he could see it on his face and how his shoulders slowly slumped, realization dawned on Remus, Harry didn't know who he was.   
  
`  
  
Harry watched as a rat, a grim, a werewolf, and a stag ran together along the top of his father's gravestone, and how on his mother's a flower that Harry recognized as a Lily slowly blossomed.   
  
`  
  
"Remus," Harry spoke suddenly with a scratchy voice, "will you tell me about them?" Harry asked slowly outlining the names on both graves.  
  
`  
  
"Of course Harry" Remus said lightly "What do you want to know?"   
  
`  
  
"Everything" Harry answered promptly.   
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:   
  
Jaximillion- Thanks so much!!  
  
Star estrella- LoL Thanks so much as well!  
  
Hillary-sn- Aw thanks so much *puts a check on tally* I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
Geezlouise- Thanks so much Sarah!!  
  
I-love-sirus73- Aw now your just making me blush!! Thanks so mcuh *checks another tally*   
  
Kemenran- Alright here you are ;)  
  
Btw- I now have three pages of reviews and it's all thanks to you guys!! Your the best! Luv you all! *Big hugs*  
  
LoL also did you see why it's called "A Grave Discovery" I bet you all thought something bad was going to happen! But HA! I fooled you all! *Evil grin*   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for the next chappy-- "A New Revelation"   
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	9. A New Revelation

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors! Also, I know the years are incorrect for when Lily and James graduated and born, ect. I'm really sorry about that, but that's the way I wrote it, so once again, sorry!  
  
A/N- Hey all! Another chapter another day! lol So sorry this one took a while, I've been on, I've been writing everyday, I have lots typed up, I dunno why this one wasn't posted sooner! I apologize!! Thanks so much for all the support though! You guys are great, I couldn't have asked for better reviewers anywhere!! LoL!  
  
Disclaimer- No money-making involved, because the HP universe is not mine, but JKR's. I just play in her playground.  
  
Disclaimer- That disclaimer was written by author- bohemian vixen aka queen of slytherin, I just thought it was good.   
  
Please keep all arm and legs in the vehical as you prepare for an "outta this world" adventure... lol,...right...  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
So Remus began, "Well your parents first met on the train to Hogwarts. James, Sirius, and Peter had met already at Diagon Alley, I met up with them on the train and they immediately took me in." Remus said smiling  
  
`  
  
"We were on the train for a while when your dad and Sirius pulled out huge prank necessities." Remus paused, smiling, "Peter and I had never seen so many prank ideas just waiting to go off, after that it seemed that James and Sirius were glued together, they played a game where they had to name both their favorite colors, their favorite place, and various other things, but they had matched for everything that's probably why I remember that." Remus mused.  
  
`  
  
"Any way your mum was sitting in a compartment full of some other first year girls, so what was the golden opportunity for us to pull off our first prank than on a room full of girls?" Remus asked grinning, "so we got everything we needed together, and decided to pull off the ultimate prank, letting spiders, mice, and any other foul thing we could think of into the compartment." Remus said his grin turning into a grimace.   
  
`  
  
"What?" Harry eagerly questioned.  
  
`  
  
"Well you see your mum was scared to death of rats" Remus said "and when we let them out into the compartment shrieks filled the whole train, and the girls were out of the compartment faster than we imagined." Remus went on, "and before we knew it we had been caught." Remus said once again grinning.   
  
`  
  
"You should have seen Sirius and James, their first prank, they were absolutely giddy nothing could damper their moods, not when your mum threatened their life, or even when we came off the train and into school and they both got their first detentions each." Remus said  
  
`  
  
"The first week was bliss, and we were probably off every other night out of bounds in James' invisibility cloak planning pranks, doing pranks, I tried not to go along with everyone because of what Dumbledore had done for me." Remus said smiling sadly, "I usually did my homework and they would come back in three in the morning begging to copy" Remus said eyes glazed over remembering scenes of his past.  
  
`  
  
"Well, your mum was pranked yet again, and she swore it would be the last time, was she right" Remus said laughing.  
  
`  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked again.  
  
`  
  
"Well one night when we were all out, she went in our dorms and pranked everything insight, needless to say that when, we, the prank masters, were pranked the whole school quickly found out, and she became some what of a school hero." Remus said smiling.  
  
`  
  
"She had us decked out in dots that lasted weeks, hair dyed different colors, toenails and fingernails painted, makeup with a sticking charm, so it wouldn't come off for weeks." Remus added laughing.  
  
`  
  
"We looked like a lot of Cross Dressers" Remus reminisced. "Sirius and James were furious, their pride was probably hit the most, but I suspect that's when James had first fallen for your mum, he probably didn't even know but when she out-pranked himself it was set." Remus said beginning to laugh again.   
  
`  
  
"All through the years he tried to get Lily and her friends back, but it never worked, Lily was probably paranoid by the time she was in her second year, making sure nothing was booby trapped, and if her food had any hexes hidden." Remus added. "But by fifth year James made us not try and prank her anymore and repeatedly tried to ask her on a date" Remus said frowning, "which was probably a bit stupid, for every time he asked her it was if he was teasing her, not really a good idea" Remus added.  
  
`  
  
"Then how'd they get together?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
`  
  
"Well over the summer of sixth year Sirius went to stay with James after running away from his house, and James' family was gradually being killed off, it was horrible to think about it, but it was true." Remus said sadly.  
  
`  
  
"James was crushed, they were all killed by Voldemort, gradually and slowly making the pain unbearable till it was just him, his mum, and his dad." Remus said sadly. "The summer before James went to school, he tried to make his parents go into hiding, but no, they wouldn't hide from anyone who threatened them they'd meet them head on, the lot of Gryffindor's they were, the whole family" Remus explained.   
  
`  
  
"When we got back to school Lily wasn't there for the first week, James of course noticed and asked Dumbledore why" Remus said gravely.  
  
`  
  
"Lily's parents had had a family reunion, and were all killed." Remus said sadly.  
  
`  
  
"Why wasn't my mum?" Harry asked horrified.  
  
`  
  
"She was running late, she had a job over the summer and couldn't get off, and her being a muggle-born, she had a car so she could drive herself. When she arrived there was a whole group of Aurors everywhere with their wands out and her sister standing there white faced." Remus said grimly.  
  
`  
  
"Right when she saw Lily, she began screeching at her that it was all her fault, and that if she had never become a witch that their parents wouldn't have been killed, and how they were now without a family because of the freak." Remus said sadly, "Lily was crushed, for some reason she had believed it." Remus added.  
  
`  
  
"But she went back to school determined to make a difference in the wizarding world, help somehow." Remus explained.  
  
`  
  
"James wasn't pulling as much pranks as the other years, and was, I guess, to put it, plainly not himself." Remus said, "He was wadded down with grief for his family, and scared to shit that when he woke up every morning that he'd get a letter saying that his mum and dad were killed." Remus said sadly. "Sirius was just as sad, a big comfort for James, because Sirius was over the Potter's house anytime that he could, and having them die would have been more upsetting then if his own family were to be killed." Remus said  
  
`  
  
"Well, James being so depressed didn't even notice that Lily had begun to talk to him and walk with him, blind git" Remus said smiling sadly. "His head had deflated but for entirely the wrong reasons." Remus said sadly.  
  
`  
  
"During Christmas time James wanted to go home to see his parents desperately, they were a really close knit family, but his mum and dad refused to let him come home, for he would only be safe in Hogwarts." Remus said "And on the first day school was back in session once again, an owl flew down to James from the ministry." Remus said softly.  
  
`  
  
"He didn't even open it up, just threw it on the floor and took off out of the hall." Remus said sadly. "Sirius wanted to go follow him, for right when the owl came, two people jumped up." Remus explained.  
  
`  
  
"Your mum and Sirius. Both of them wanted to go to James to comfort them, and as they argued it finally came out that Lily loved James, and he wasn't even there to hear it, but the whole school did." Remus said.  
  
`  
  
"No, one moved or said anything because it was the time they all knew what James was dreading, why else would Hogwarts Head boy run out of the hall, after being depressed for ages." Remus said  
  
`  
  
"Sirius let Lily go to him, she ran out of the hall right to where he was, she knew the exact spot that he would be in." Remus said smiling. "I don't really know what happened then, but Lily gradually helped James return to himself, helping him heal from his losses and he helped her get through hers, he probably didn't even realize he was." Remus said smiling.  
  
`  
  
"They started dating soon after January, I'd never seen James so happy, he went from severely depressed, to almost being himself." Remus said smiling again.  
  
`  
  
"Soon after they graduated Hogwarts, they got engaged." Remus told Harry who, by Remus' standards thought he looked a bit better.  
  
`  
  
"James, and Sirius started training to become Aurors, I was still looking for work, Lily was getting her medical degree to become a Healer, and Peter was staying at home with his mum, when Dumbledore came to us and asked us to join the Order of Phoenix." Remus said quietly.  
  
`  
  
"James was 19, Sirius was 19, I was 18, Lily was 18, and Peter was 18, the youngest Order members there at the time." Remus told Harry.  
  
`  
  
"Then two years later Lily and James got married, their wedding was beautiful made up of all friends for each had no family left except for each other." Remus said sadly  
  
`  
  
"Then I'd say about three years later, they had you." Remus said smiling, "Sirius was so excited, and James was ecstatic." Remus said laughing.  
  
`  
  
"On July 31st you came, and James and Lily couldn't have been more happier." Remus smiled. "I was there you know, and Sirius, and Peter." Remus said  
  
`  
  
"When Sirius was made the godfather, he might have well wept with joy he was so happy, your mum and dad were beyond tears." Remus recalled.  
  
`  
  
"They made wonderful parents, worked together lovely, cared for you and dotted you. Loved you like nothing in the world," Remus said pausing, "and you were their little guy." Remus said in a high girly voice, causing Harry to have a grin snake it's way onto his face.  
  
`  
  
"Then Snape joined the Order, and told Dumbledore that Voldemort was after you." Remus said once again turning serious. "They went into hiding and you know everything that happened after that, Harry."  
  
`  
  
"But Harry you've got to remember that they fought Voldemort with love, they fought against a man who is full of hate. They only way to conquer hate is to love." Remus stated standing up and walking slowly away leaving Harry to his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
So there you have it...did you like it? I didn't really imagine that to happen that way but it kind of just wrote itself and I liked the way it turned out, very interesting I thought...   
  
Thanks so much for the reviews you guys:  
  
Melindaleo- aw thanks so much, I'm glad you aprove!! Me too, I agree, Harry needs lots of support and hugs.  
  
Jaximillion- aw thanks so much!! Alright I hope you liked this one too!  
  
Kemenran- thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Missy- aw Missy!!!! *Hugs Missy* Thanks so much, Yes!! Got more tears!! LoL Thanks so much for the review! LoL I'm a brilliant little bee...*giggles*  
  
G- thanks for the review, yeah I'm aware of that *blush* It's just that I like writing dialogue! I'm sorry, but if you continue to read there will be none of that anymore, he has company!  
  
me- I've reread The Lost Prophecy and they said absolutely nothing about Harry mastering Occlumency, so I do believe that it is you who needs to reread that chapter ;)   
  
A.M.bookworm247- aw that's to bad that your name didn't work out, this one's cool too! That's ok that you didn't review, you reviewed now, so it's good! LoL yeah I'm a freshman, so I to am swamped by homework! Thanks so much for all the praise!!  
  
Star Estrella- Thanks so much!!!  
  
OceanGirl1661- aw thanks so much Chelsea!! I've been told I'm a brilliant little bee, do you agree? LoL! I'm a poet! Ok I'll see you tomorrow!!! I'll send you the story! So that way you can catch up kk?   
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for- "Silent Thoughts," haha nice name right, kind of repeats itself there. Anywho.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	10. Silent Thoughts

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors!  
  
A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews!! Alright well heres the next chapter hope you like it! :-D  
  
Disclaimer- No I don't own HP...*tears*  
  
This is dedicated to Philly, my 50th reviewer! Thanks so much everyone I couldn't have gotten this far without any of you! Your all so special! *Hugs* Thanks again!!!  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Harry sat still, Remus had left him with thoughts running wild through his head, and he had no way to sort them out. His father had lost all his family slowly over the years till he had no one left, and his mum had lost them all at once at a family reunion of the Evans'.  
  
`  
  
Harry stared straight ahead but his eyes seemed to look right through the graves. How could two people deal with so much loss, when he, Harry James Potter, felt that after the death of his parents, Cedric, and Sirius, the closet thing he had to a parent was all gone, and he felt like he couldn't go on anymore.  
  
`  
  
At the beginning of the summer Harry had tried to stop all contact with his friends and push them all away, but his friends would not consent even as Harry had not written back to them for every letter, they still had written to him. Harry had to smile.  
  
`  
  
His poor parents, whatever happened to the perfect lives he had made up for them? They found each other. Harry thought of what Remus said again, "Only love can conquer hate, Voldemort harbors no love his heart is made of hate," ok so those weren't the exact words but they were close enough right?  
  
`  
  
He thought back to how Sirius had once said how his mum lived so long just to spite him, Sirius had grown up with hate pounded into his head, but he overcame his hate when he met the Marauders, his life long friends.   
  
`  
  
He then thought back to his first year in the hospital wing how Dumbledore had told Harry that his mum saved him with pure love and as long as the blood pounded through his veins he would be safe against Voldemort, but that had changed as well. For in the end of fourth year Voldemort had used Harry's blood to come alive so his mother's protection no longer worked. That still didn't explain how come he had caught a flash of triumphant in Dumbledore's eyes when he had told him, Sirius had been there.   
  
`  
  
Love can conquer hate, but what if hate knew more powerful spells than love did what would happen then? Was Harry expected to dress up as a bloody Cherub when Voldemort said the killing curse, would that help save himself? He didn't bloody well think so.   
  
`  
  
His thoughts came again to Dumbledore when Harry had told him of Trelawny's prediction, why wasn't he told sooner? Harry stopped himself. He had regained a little control over his anger this year, though when Harry thought back to last year he became ashamed of the way he had acted, blowing everyone's head off especially his friends. Harry shook his head. He had no idea why they still wanted to be his friends.   
  
`  
  
He felt something on his face, it spooked him, felt as if Voldemort's long cold finger was touching Harry's cheek, he shivered involuntarily, and looked into the sky; it was raining starting to pour.   
  
`  
  
'That fits' he thought glumly.  
  
`  
  
He looked behind him and was surprised to see Remus talking to Dumbledore, he thought everyone had left ages ago. He looked back at his parents graves to where the Lily was blooming and closing, he looked at it and saw the raindrops hit the petals softly leaving a glisten on the petals. He then looked to where the Marauders' animagus and werewolf were running along the top of the stone, he again looked closely on this one, and saw puddles forming on the floor and he watched as the dog shook his coat of rain that was dampening it, and looked toward Harry and then went back to playing with the animals in the mud.   
  
`  
  
**Harry had told no one of the first night back when he had returned to the Dursley's and followed a great black dog all through Surrey hoping it was Sirius and was greatly disappointed when the dog climbed into a house through a dog door, nor would he tell anyone. Harry furiously wiped his face of the mix of both tears and rain and got up.   
  
`  
  
"Goodbye Mum, Dad." Harry said quietly placing small flowers on the tops of each stone and patted them affectionately.  
  
`  
  
Without looking back Harry then walked past graves to his right back to Sirius'. He stood in front of it thinking about the time he had spent with Sirius. He had seen Sirius the most last year and had many memories, good memories, memories that he would hold onto, for that was all he had left of Sirius, memories. When Sirius was belting out Christmas carols at the top of his lungs in the halls of Grimmauld place, when they had cleaned the house together, when Ron's dad was in the hospital and they were waiting together. Harry no longer stopped the tears because they were falling as fast as the rain fell on his face and there was no way to cease them.   
  
`  
  
He thought back to the end of the summer when Harry had asked if he could stay with Sirius if he didn't get win the case, Sirius had scoffed at the idea then, but when Harry got odd he noticed that Sirius was gloomy for awhile. Hermione had told Harry that Sirius was being greedy, but he, Harry, was being greedy for his godfather's affection, but Sirius had to leave him too soon and it was all his fault.   
  
`  
  
All his fault, everything was his fault, he furiously took his off and cleaned them quickly for they were getting cloudy.   
  
`  
  
The last time he had seen Sirius, was when he was falling through the veil looking excited with shock surging through his eyes as his back arched and he took ages to fall, with himself yelling Sirius' name shouting it with all his might.   
  
`  
  
He blinked back furiously and then how he, Harry, had become angry with Sirius for not coming back through the veil, how stupid he was to think that Sirius could have ever returned. Sirius was gone back with his best friend and Harry's mum and everyone else who had passed on, Harry's grandparents and maybe Tonks' mum, but he wasn't sure if she was dead he had seen Tonks with an older woman.  
  
`  
  
He had come to say goodbye and now he would, "Goodbye Sirius." Harry choked out.   
  
`  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to know each other well." Harry said solemnly  
  
`  
  
He was suddenly aware of a hand on his shoulder, and looked into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the time, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the man who had shed a tear for his truly, Harry James Potter.   
  
`  
  
"Are you done?" Albus questioned quietly.  
  
`  
  
"Yes" Harry wanted to say but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth instead he just nodded his head.  
  
`  
  
"Are you all right Harry?" Dumbledore asked than added, "You're positively soaked." Dumbledore said quickly swishing his wand and drying Harry's clothes and it seemed put on a waterproof charm as well.   
  
`  
  
"Yes sir, thank you." Harry said just as quietly as Dumbledore patted his shoulder.   
  
`  
  
"Remus will bring you to the Burrow." Dumbledore told Harry.   
  
`  
  
"Thank you professor." Harry said smiling sadly.  
  
`  
  
"For what, may I ask Mr. Potter?" Albus asked.   
  
`  
  
"For clearing Sirius' name" Harry told Dumbledore.  
  
`  
  
"I'm just sorry it couldn't have been down sooner." Dumbledore said with true sadness in his eyes.  
  
`  
  
"Are you all set Harry?" Remus asked searching Harry's face. Harry cast his eyes downward he remembered what Remus had told Harry about seeing if he was lying or not, he could search through Harry's green piercing eyes when other would just be captivated; eyes are windows to the soul. Harry's soul was damaged, and so were his eyes, the once vibrant laughing green eyes had lost their look of innocence and were hardened with years of brutality and death that no man should endure, yet is endured by a teenager.   
  
`  
  
Cloudy eyes no longer full of wonder and cheer, his soul was damaged as were his eyes. Yet he was the savior of the whole wizarding world, just a teenager, sixteen year old Harry James Potter, who had lost everyone who was like a parent, or was a parent. A boy with nothing left to lose, and everything left to gain; Harry James Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
**= A/N- ok so you know the whole dog thing, with Harry and the grim? Well, I orginally read it in a fic and fell in love with the idea, so I give credits to whoever the author was, I loved that scene (and no Emily you didn't make it) So there you are kudos to whoever made it!   
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Melindaleo- aw thanks so much, I'm glad you liked the L+J thing! Yeah same here he defiantly needs some comfort! You'll be there soon don't worry I already have it written just need to type it up!  
  
I-love-sirus73- thanks!!  
  
Kemenran- thank you, aw so polite, well here you are! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Sakura Sayoran- Aw! Philly thanks so much!!! *blush* so many compliments!! Too kind!!!  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter- "Familiar Surroundings"  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	11. Familiar Surroundings

`  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
`  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors!  
  
A/N- Hello everyone! I'm really sorry I took so long to update! But here it is, at last. A sort of Thanksgivings present to all my fellow American's out there! Well without further ado here is the longest chappy yet!   
  
Disclaimer- No money-making involved, because the HP universe is not mine, but JKR's. I just play in her playground.  
  
Ok this chapter is dedicated to my friend Ben, because we were talking all night and he helped me think of some ideas for later on in my story!! And for being such a good friend!  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
"Where's Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
`  
  
"I told him he could leave if that's alright with you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
`  
  
"Yes, yes of course I was just wondering." Harry said softly.  
  
`  
  
"I'll let you leave now with Remus I've arranged a portkey to arrive at the Burrow, you need not worry for this will be the only one admitted into the Burrow's wards. I've checked them numerous times to makes sure they're safe." Dumbledore answered seeing the worry flint through Harry's eyes.  
  
`  
  
"Remus will also be staying with you Harry." Dumbledore said causing Harry and Remus' heads to rise.   
  
`  
  
"If only for a few days, I feel it is needed." Dumbledore said pointedly.   
  
`  
  
"Why not for the whole time?" Harry questioned  
  
`  
  
"Order business" Remus answered quickly, looking toward Harry, who shook his head in reluctant resolution.   
  
`  
  
"I hope you have a good stay Harry." Dumbledore said looking Harry in the eyes.  
  
`  
  
"You would tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly. 'Curiosity killed the cat'  
  
`  
  
"Of course sir, nothings wrong" Harry said.  
  
`  
  
"Very well then, enjoy the rest of the summer Mr. Potter. You need some time." Dumbledore said taking something out of his pocket which Harry saw was an old key. Dumbledore stepped away with Remus for a moment, no doubt speaking about the Order.  
  
`  
  
"Alright then, I will see you Albus." Remus said walking toward Harry once again.  
  
`  
  
"Portus" Remus muttered and handed it to Harry so he could hold on, Harry put his hand on it and looked toward his parents graves and Sirius' grave one last time.  
  
`  
  
"1,2,3" Remus counted and Harry felt the familiar jolt around his naval, and saw Dumbledore waving feebly and then arrived.   
  
`  
  
It was still raining at the Burrow not as hard, but Harry could tell it was coming. Dumbledore's spell had obviously worn off as Harry's cloak was once again getting soaked with the cold rain. Suddenly there was a shout from the house and all the Weasley's came running out, Harry just managed to look toward Remus who had a sad smile on his face before he was engulfed in a hug from Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley pulled him, away tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him, she suddenly turned and shot off toward the house before Harry could say a word.  
  
`  
  
Harry looked around blankly, Mr. Weasley slowly came up and patted Harry's shoulder softly before rushing back into the house, no doubt to comfort his wife. Harry looked around again, the Weasley children weren't all there, Percy was missing, so was Bill he was probably with Fluer, not that Harry blamed him at all. Harry had seen them together at the funeral. Charlie was there with Ginny standing next to him along with Ron, Fred and George, all looking mournfully at Harry. Harry suddenly became embarrassed and looked down.  
  
`  
  
"Hello" He said feebly when suddenly he was engulfed by red hair, he was released quickly.  
  
`  
  
"Hello Harry." Ginny said quietly, "did you have a good trip?" She asked immediately looking like she no longer wanted to be there and Harry could have sworn he saw her curse under her breath. However no one took notice of that and the greetings and back slapping immediately began.   
  
`  
  
"Hey mate" Ron said sadly, he had known Sirius just as long as Harry had.   
  
`  
  
"Hey" Harry said simply still not able to get out long strings of conversations.  
  
`  
  
"HARRY GET INSIDE THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice cut through the air, "You'll get a cold dear." She added softer.  
  
`  
  
"Come on mate I'll show you to your room." Ron said pushing Harry gently, "dad's already brought your things, mum's probably laid out some clothes for you to change into." Ron said, already Harry could feel the change the Burrow brought about him. He felt a great load lifted from his shoulders as he looked around at the people there putting on brave faces for Harry's sake and then the lake in the Weasley's yard and the old house, with it's mismatched rooms, and odd shaped rooms to the top of the house looking as if it was about to fall over.  
  
`  
  
He then looked to his right, where Remus was talking quietly with Ginny. He looked at her, she had changed, grew taller, and more filled out, with her hair looking more like fire than fire itself. He looked away to Ron who no longer had the gangly look to him but had filled out nicely with even the hint of muscles in his upper arm, Harry suspected it was probably from all the work that he had to do this summer from his OWL scores.   
  
`  
  
He then looked at Fred and George with their dragon-hide boots and expensive clothing, he predicted their shop was going good and was not mistaken at all. For now that he noticed it, they all were wearing new jumpers and slacks and in Ginny's case a new knee length black-pleated skirt, some probably with a bit more reluctance to accept the charity than others Harry thought looking toward Ron.  
  
`  
  
He looked down at his new dark black dressing robes and had the sudden urge to escape their clutches of death, which was now written over every surface of the garment, that was soaked with rain and hung heavily on his shoulders like death itself. Hanging, watching, waiting for its time to attack and engulf. Harry suddenly shivered calling the attention of everyone.   
  
`  
  
"Yeah mate. It looks like your getting sick already." Ron said.  
  
`  
  
"Umm" Harry said nodding in consent but not really paying any attention. Ron suddenly stopped on the porch telling his siblings to go inside with his eyes. Harry watched the four Weasley's and Remus walk in not really comprehending why he had not gone in himself.   
  
`  
  
"Harry" Ron said, ah Ron that's why he had not gone in, Ron had his sleeve.   
  
`  
  
"Yeah?" Harry questioned.  
  
`  
  
"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked then looking horrified quickly said, "No. You don't have to answer that, I mean er.." Ron said at a loss, looking as if he desperately wished Hermione was here talking to Harry instead of him.   
  
`  
  
"So Hermione isn't here?" Harry asked letting Ron drop it.  
  
`  
  
"No she's coming tomorrow though," Ron said smiling but quickly lowering his eyes so Harry wouldn't see.   
  
`  
  
"It's alright to be happy Hermione's coming, you prat" Harry said remembering once when he had heard a mother comforting her little girl. Harry though back to the day when he was sitting on the fence, a young mother was telling the little girl that it was alright if she was happy even though her kitty had died.   
  
`  
  
He was suddenly jolted back by an "Alright" mumbled by Ron. Harry could see Ron's ears were red.  
  
`  
  
"Wasn't she here earlier this summer as well?" Harry questioned.  
  
`  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore doesn't think it's safe for Hermione to be with her parents, so there going on holiday but they came back for today and are staying one day with Hermione." Ron told him.  
  
`  
  
"Mum loves having her here, and so does Ginny, for those girl talks or whatever they do when they get together. Also Hermione makes us do our homework so Mum doesn't have to worry about that." Ron said getting a sour look on his face, causing Harry to laugh. Ron looked up at the sound of Harry's laugh and grinned at him.  
  
`  
  
"Good to have you back mate." Ron said patting Harry on the back as they both walked in, Harry looked around at the familiar, yet some new, things in the house. He sighed contentedly and replied. "It's good to be back."   
  
`  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
"Oh Harry, you poor thing, your robes are absolutely soaked." Mrs. Weasley said fussing over him as he walked in the door. He let her because it was obviously a distractant. She muttered something under her breath and his robes were instantly dry, feeling as though they just came from a Muggle dryer. Harry looked up and saw Remus cast the same spell on himself, giving Harry a sort of uncomfortable half grin.   
  
`  
  
"Dinner will be ready soon dear, would be you liked to go get changed? Oh of course you do." Mrs. Weasley went on not giving Harry the chance to answer.   
  
`  
  
"Ron dear, do bring Harry to his room." Mrs. Weasley said to Ron, Harry looked around again and everyone looked extremely uncomfortable, all fussing over something. Harry saw Remus and Arthur talking quietly in a corner and saw both pairs of eyes dart toward his own and then quickly both look away and cease to talk to each other.  
  
`  
  
"Remus your room will be Percy's since he's no longer staying here." Arthur said curtly.  
  
`  
  
"Alright thanks for having me stay." Remus said to Molly and Arthur.  
  
`  
  
"Oh please," Molly sighed quickly "as if we wouldn't" She said rolling her eyes.   
  
`  
  
"Come Remus" Molly said as if controlling one of her kids causing Remus to meet Harry's eyes and grin, "we'll get you your sheets and things now." Molly said trekking up the stairs with a mildly amused Remus following closely behind.  
  
`  
  
"Come on mate." Ron said quietly pushing Harry lightly in the direction of the stairs.  
  
`  
  
"Alright" Harry said walking up with Ginny close behind.  
  
`  
  
"So Ron, when is Hermione returning?" Ginny questioned innocently stressing on the "is."  
  
`  
  
Ron answered quickly, oblivious to the smirks he was receiving behind his back from both Harry and Ginny.   
  
`  
  
"Really?" Was all Ginny could get out managing to keep the smile evident from her voice.  
  
`  
  
"Gin, do you know if Fred and George are staying tonight?" Ron questioned as they arrived at a landing, and Harry looked up surprised.  
  
`  
  
"Have they got themselves a flat? He questioned.  
  
`  
  
"Yes in Diagon Alley right over their shop" Ron said enviously.  
  
`  
  
"Its huge" Ron exclaimed receiving a roll of the eyes from Ginny.  
  
`  
  
"It's an absolute pigsty." Ginny said, "Clothes all over the place, mixed in with ingredients from new inventions." Ginny said   
  
`  
  
"Hey, it's an organized mess." George defended him and his brother.  
  
`  
  
"And the answer is no, we'll not be staying though, we'll miss our little Ronnikins." Fred mocked pinching Ron's cheek causing him to scowl and break away, rubbing at his cheek.   
  
`  
  
"That's the reason we're up here anyway" George explained.  
  
`  
  
"Mum wants Harry to take our room" Fred finished.  
  
`  
  
"What for?" Ron asked incrediously. "He's going to stay in my room like he always does." Ron said angrily   
  
`  
  
"Don't be daft" Ginny said hotly, "The last time Harry was here was fourth year, when you were fourteen," Ginny paused as Ron muttered angrily under his breath "Yeah I'm sure you would remember." Causing Ginny to blush but ignore Ron and continue, "Now your sixteen, well at least Harry is, you still act like your four." Ginny said angrily.   
  
`  
  
Ron looked at Ginny vehemently, "Hermione's staying with you still." Ron said pointedly and then turned his stare on Fred and George.  
  
`  
  
"What?" Fred asked.  
  
`  
  
"The little sis is right" George said smiling overly sweet at Ginny.  
  
`  
  
"And anyway it wasn't us. It was mum's idea." Fred said holding his hands up in mock defense.  
  
`  
  
"What do you think about this Harry?" Ron asked angrily finally acknowledging Harry's presence though talking about him as if he wasn't there for the last couple of minutes.  
  
`  
  
"RON" Ginny said loudly, staring at him hard causing Ron to visibly back down. "Come here for a second." She said her voice falsely sweet.   
  
`  
  
"We don't envy him" Fred said after they walked out of hearing range.  
  
`  
  
"Yeah Gin's turned into a mini mum, her temper flares up and there's no stopping it." George said rubbing his neck as if he had experienced it first hand, far to many times.  
  
`  
  
"Ron, you know very well that he needs space and time to himself with Sirius gone." Ginny burst loudly causing Ron, Ginny, George and Fred to look toward Harry quickly he saw Ginny and Ron pale, and he quickly lowered his eyes.  
  
`  
  
"Uh well," George started quickly.  
  
`  
  
"We'll show you to our humble abode." Fred finished doing a mock bow showing the way. Harry followed quickly trying to get away from the guilty stares he kept receiving from Ginny and Ron.   
  
`  
  
"Do you know where Remus is staying?" Harry asked not quite wanting to walk in complete silence.   
  
`  
  
"Can't say I do" George answered.  
  
`  
  
"Nor I" Fred said in an old English accent.   
  
`  
  
"Alright" Harry said.  
  
`  
  
"You can ask him during dinner." George supplied.  
  
`  
  
"So how is the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes going?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
`  
  
"Brilliant" Fred said eyes gleaming.  
  
`  
  
"Yeah everyone comes, we sold out on Skiving Snackboxes the other day" Fred added grinning.  
  
`  
  
"We had to make new ones all night." George said and looking up closely at their faces' Harry could see the bags.  
  
`  
  
"But that's alright, I don't mind the sacrifice if it's for a good cause." Fred smiled smugly indicating his leather dragon boots.  
  
`  
  
"We almost have enough to pay you back Harry." George suddenly promised.   
  
`  
  
"No don't" Harry said quickly the death on his shoulders applying weight, causing Harry to want to change very quickly, think again of the fourth task with Cedric slowly crumbling before his eyes.  
  
`  
  
"I don't want it back." Harry said shivering  
  
`  
  
"Cold Harry?" George asked.  
  
`  
  
"Yeah I suspect mum's right. You do look awfully pale." Fred said quickly, walking away with George down the stairs.  
  
`  
  
"Ron'll be by." George called. Harry sighed, he didn't want this, he didn't need it, all he wanted was to be in familiar surroundings, Ron's blinding orange room. He sighed and hastily opened the door expecting something to pop out at him but receiving nothing. Harry sighed again, it was bad enough that people pitied him, now they were treating him like a glass about to break, but maybe he was.   
  
`  
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
He opened the door and was surprised, and he admitted a bit relieved, for instead of the big mess of things he had expected from Ginny's description he looked in and saw a relatively clean and empty room. There was of course a bunk bed with a little desk and lamp. The twins probably hadn't been in this room since Grimmauld place, Harry sighed heavily and shook his head vehemently chasing the thoughts out but receiving no peace from the images of Sirius at Grimmauld place.  
  
`  
  
He promptly fell backward onto the bottom bunk to wallow in his self misery. At least one thing had been good about getting his own room, no one would wake up in the middle of the night to his muffled shouts. He cursed under his breath suddenly as his scar felt as if it caught fire. It happened almost every day but Harry let out a shout, at being caught unaware. Harry's hands immediately flew to his forehead. Cursing yet again, as he heard four pairs of feet bound up the stairs. Harry quickly lay back on the bed and shut his eyes feigning seep as the door opened quickly.  
  
`  
  
He squinted his eyes so that he could slightly see everyone without them having the knowledge that Harry could see. Cautiously Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all burst into the room. Cursing again in his thoughts, as he heard Mrs. Weasley and Remus hurrying up the stairs as well.   
  
`  
  
"Is . . . " Mrs. Weasley started loudly, quickly shushed by each of the Weasley children.   
  
`  
  
"Poor soul, he must be exhausted." Mrs. Weasley said quietly. Harry didn't like the fact that everyone was watching him sleeping so he faked a turn over onto his side so that he was facing the wall. He could hear them whispering together quietly, and then heard Mrs. Weasley mutter sadly,   
  
`  
  
"He even looks troubled in his sleep."   
  
`  
  
Suddenly he heard the door creak open and heard the pairs of feet silently and then felt someone take off his glasses causing his to freeze.   
  
`  
  
"Harry" He heard Remus' voice saying, "you are a terrible fake sleeper." He heard Remus laugh. "Just like James" Remus said with a smile evident in his voice, "you don't even wait till everyone's left." Remus said laughing, then Harry could see his demeanor change slightly.   
  
`  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Remus asked, "I know it was you who yelled." Remus said strictly preventing Harry from finding a way to dodge this accusation.  
  
`  
  
"My scar" Harry said simply, "it's been doing that all summer, I just wasn't expecting it; caught me off guard." Harry explained.   
  
`  
  
"Alright, well, will you be down for dinner?" Remus asked lightening the mood slightly.  
  
`  
  
"I dunno, I feel dead on my feet, and all I want to do is get out of these." Harry said indicating to his robes.   
  
`  
  
"Alright, do what you want, but Molly made a big dinner." Remus said smiling again, "She'll be very disappointed." Personally Harry was grateful to the Weasley's for everything they did but he couldn't possibly eat anything today nor strike up conversation when things got dull, not that he expected that to happen with a table full of Weasley's but Harry could tell they would act timid around him, and comments would lead to awkward silences. Right now he just wasn't feeling social.  
  
`  
  
"Eat my share." Harry said catching Remus off guard. Harry could tell that Remus expected him to come.   
  
`  
  
"If you're sure?" Remus said slowly.  
  
`  
  
"Of course." Harry said as Remus started to walk toward the door.  
  
`  
  
"I'm just next door" Remus said turning back around "Percy's room." Remus added and then quietly shut the door. Harry slumped back to the bed putting his hand to his forehead. He shook out the last of the pang and went to bed.   
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Melindaleo- Yes me too! Thanks so much for the long review! Means a lot that you actually thought about it!!   
  
Missy - Aww!!! Thanks so much Missy!! You're so sweet!! Yeah I liked it too, it was very spontaneous! LoL! Thanks so much for the review!! Excellent, I made you cry! Aw I feel kinda bad I'm pretty sure that's the last you will for a while! ;)  
  
Pr0ph3t- lmao Ben!!! Your too funny! Thanks so much for the reviews! *smiles* Ok. well, back away slowly and leave poor Ginny to Harry...nice and slow...LoL Thanks so much for like Ms. Figg, I enjoyed writing her character! T'was very fun! I know poor Harry and Sirius!! Ok well I dedicated this to you like I said I would! See, ah the power of writing a story...lol Yeah, Ben, I won't even go there about the last review.....lol  
  
Kemenran- thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
A.M.bookworm247- Aw thanks for taking the time out to review!! That stinks about your computer! And don't worry! You were on time. It was me who was late..(my taking so long..;) Your nice too! Thanks again!  
  
Snifflesaboutsnuffles- aw! What a cute name you have! *sniffle* Thanks so much for the review, sorry it took so long!  
  
Deranged black kitten of doom- LoL I love your name!! Thanks so much for the review, I hope you got to finish...?  
  
Sakura Sayoran- LoL Philly!!! Thanks so much for the review!! Haha! I made you cry, aww I'm touched! Thanks so much *blush*  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Au revoir 


	12. Dark Humor

A/N- Hey all! Well here's the next chapter! Interesting title...? I couldn't really think of one, this title kind of applies to the beginning of this chapter rather than the ending, but ah well. Thank you for all the reviews! *shocked face* You guys/girls keep getting better and better!! *HUGS* Thanks so much really! You don't know how much your support for me means! I'm touched that you all like it so much! *blush* My sister was threatening to flame my story, so that they weren't all good reviews....thanks Em, for the support. Wonderful.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did... Nor do I make any profit from this story.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Kemenran!! My 70th reviewer!!! Thanks so much!!  
  
Ok so without much further ado here is chapter 12 entitled "Dark Humor" just stating the obvious *grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
"Dark Humor"  
  
Harry turned on his side for what seemed like the tenth time in an hour. He had after all only been up here for an hour. After he had changed out of his 'death' robes and got cleaned off, he felt slightly better as if he was pulling off a layer from the heavy wright on his back.   
  
Harry sighed dejectedly and wondered if everyone was downstairs still or if they had all gone up to bed. It was a shame that he just wasn't hungry, he would have liked to see everyone talking and laughing, but he knew they wouldn't do any of that near him. All he really wanted was to see the normal Weasley family interacting, laughing, not looking at him with worry every moment. But everyone had been affected by Sirius' death, not just him. Look at Remus for instance, he lost all his friends but he could still go down to dinner, why couldn't he? People were allowed to laugh, heck, Harry'd give anything to laugh a good long laugh again to have cheer introduced back into his life, but currently it just didn't feel possible. Carefree, exploring the new world he was introduced to just five years ago, the one he was expected to save, but that was all gone now.  
  
Harry had seen that change in himself all to clearly. He knew how his once vibrant green eyes had become dull, his eyes had constant bags under them, which he could do nothing about until his return to Hogwarts. It seemed the bags would be permanent fixtures, even if he was the only one who could see through the charms. Harry wished he was back in Ron's room, but at the same time he was kind of glad of this small change, this tiny luxury. It was confusing, but then again most of his thoughts were.   
  
He had heard often of adults wishing to go back to their childhoods, but Harry had the distinct feeling he would never feel that, well; if he lived that long anyway. He had grown up quickly, he knew it, and had heard some professors saying it when they didn't realize he was around. Dumbledore told it to his face back in fourth year, something about him carrying the burdens that no man should have to, he knew what those "burdens" were now. Dumbledore had meant the prophecy, he couldn't understand why Dumbledore had waited so long to tell him, he had been too young? Would you rather be young and prepare to fight against one of the most powerful dark wizard, or older and have less time? Personally, Harry was quite sure he would have picked the first of the two.   
  
It had been Dumbledore's choice though, and if Dumbledore had his way Harry probably wouldn't even know about it still. Harry had to make the things of the limited time he was given, he knew that he would face Voldemort again this year, he always did, it was like a little reunion one that Harry would have no problem missing. Only his third year did he have off, and then he met Sirius. Harry quickly shook his head of the thoughts the swam in through the opening of the dam that was about to explode. He had also let Wormtail go that year. Harry felt the bile rise in his throat, the stupid arse. He had let him go when Sirius and Remus could have easily prevented Voldemort from coming to power. Everything would be different, Sirius would be free and alive, he wouldn't even have to be here at the Burrow. And Sirius would have told him of the prophecy long before Dumbledore did, last summer he had tried to tell him more things the Order was doing before Mrs. Weasley stopped him. It was his job to defeat Voldemort, he was sure doing a brilliant job wasn't he?  
  
Harry flung himself onto his back, sulking in his own self pity. He hated when he did that, and then he just ended up sulking more because he was sulking because of sulking in the first place. It was a chain of bloody sulking, and he would've given anything to be off this train of no stops.  
  
Harry paused and yawned widely, if he was so tired why couldn't he fall asleep? He cursed silently and moved so that he was lying on his stomach. It was almost eleven at this rate the most sleep he would get would probably only be four to five hours if he was lucky.  
  
He thought of Hogwarts, his true home. The place with so many good memories, yet they had there own fill of bad ones as well. He suddenly got an idea and jumped out of his bed went to his trunk and threw his things aside searching for his "History of Magic" text book. He quickly pulled it out and went back to his bed, the book was almost as boring as his former teacher, Professor Binns. Harry wondered for a fleeting moment that if he ever had to teach some little first years, ten years later, about him, Harry Potter, if then he would finally get his name right?  
  
'Would he even remember teaching him?' Harry thought idly. 'I doubt it, all I did was sleep anyway.'  
  
Harry would miss that, a period of rest where he could stare out the window, occasionally being elbowed in the side by Hermione, waking him up. What he would give to be normal once again. Harry stopped and almost laughed, normal? When was he ever in his whole life ever been normal? When he was a baby, he defeated the darkest wizard of the time, then was sent to the Dursley's who hated him and then he found out he was a wizard.   
  
"And a famous one at that." He heard Hagrid's voice echo through his head and he cracked a grin, at one of the stupidest comments he had ever heard.  
  
One minute the wizarding world loved him the next time they hated him. They believe one moment, and the next they don't. It was too much for Harry. He hated it. Most of all, he hated the way people were/are so easily influenced by the media.   
  
He thought back to the end of his fifth year when he had walked out of the castle and everyone was waving, and calling hello; he hated it. Harry sighed disdainfully as the clock turned to eleven thirty, he didn't get enough sleep as it was. Harry took a deep breath attempting to clear his mind when a sharp pain seared through his forehead. Harry put his head in his hands quickly, kneading the base of his hand on his forehead and then rubbing his temples.  
  
'Voldemort seemed awfully cheerful tonight,' Harry thought grimly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath again trying to clear his head, he took a couple of more gulps of air until he felt light headed and slowly breathe out. That's what he called getting high on air. Harry repeated this action numerous times until he finally was able to clear his head and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, leaving his "History of Magic" textbook laying forgotten at the side of his bed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke with a start waking himself up after jumping in his dream. He racked his brain and suddenly became embarrassed for the reason he jumped, he dreamed his was jumping into the veil.   
  
Harry looked up at the clock and saw that it was four thirty, he sighed. He hated getting up early, but he usually always got up early. As long as he could remember he did. He remembered being woken up but Aunt Petunia's shrill screams to prepare breakfast, primary school waking up at seven, it was really only a four-hour difference.  
  
The thing that he enjoyed seeing when he woke up this early, was the sunrise as well as the solitary he found in the morning, because unlike him people in the right state of mind wouldn't wake up at the ungodly hour of four thirty. He watched the sunrise almost every morning at the Dursley's, though watching it at the Burrow would be much better than watching it at the Dursley's, anything would be.  
  
Harry remembered that he was at the Burrow and smiled, no more following around Big D and his gang of stupid cows, though he hoped that the little kids were going to be all right.   
  
Harry got up slowly stretching all the while. He thought hesitantly of the reception he had received when he had arrived, being embraced in the hug from Mrs. Weasley, Harry was suddenly laden with guilt, Mrs. Weasley had probably gone all out last night for dinner, as she usually did. Cooking, gathering up the family, and then he didn't even show up. Mrs. Weasley had probably been preparing the meal for days. Harry shook his head there was nothing he could do about it now. It had happened already, it's not like there was a way to go back in time. A time turner, a time turner he could go back in time and save Sirius. Harry shook his head again, he had already thought of that, first off he would never be given one, and as Dumbledore had said everyone makes a difference, everything makes a difference. Harry thought back to Muggle physics "every action has an equal and opposite reaction" how many times he was forced to recite it a day and now he had already thought of it numerous times this summer.   
  
Harry walked out of the twins room and walked down the hall to get washed up. How many kids and they only had one bathroom? Harry couldn't help but thinking. He got a mental image of Ron in his maroon pajamas being shoved aside by Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, and grinned cheekily.   
  
He quickly got bathed and changed into his clothes for the day and left the loo. He put his pajamas in his room and walked downstairs. When he arrived downstairs, he wasn't surprised to find no one awake because it was now five in the morning. Harry lingered in the sitting room, looking at pictures. He stopped at a family portrait that was of the Weasley's making funny faces at each other. He laughed as Ron stuck out his tongue and put bunny ears over Ginny's head, who was currently making fish lips at the camera. Fred and George it looked like they had hexed each other because they were all different colors flashing brilliantly. Harry was even surprised to see Percy giving himself moose ears. Charlie and Bill had their wands out and their hair kept growing into various women's hair styles causing them to laugh at each other. Mr. Weasley had put a heart above Mrs. Weasley's head that flashed "Arthur" every five seconds, causing Mrs. Weasley to blush, which was in itself funny, for Harry had never seen Mrs. Weasley blush. Arthur had a crown on his head and his face was painted like a clown. (A/N – Ahh, freaky clowns *shivers*)   
  
Harry couldn't help but laughing out loud at the picture, it felt good, he hadn't laughed or at least really meant a laugh in a long time. He grinned and slowly looked around at the other photos, some were of individual shots but many more were of group pictures. Harry was amazed that such large family could remain so tightly knit.  
  
Harry knew Bill had returned from Egypt to work in Gringotts, Charlie was obviously visiting but Dumbledore had wanted him to stay for international reasons. Harry suspected that now that Fred and George were out of school that they were in the Order. Percy . . . Harry didn't really know what he thought about him, but he seriously thought that he was as arrogant as Malfoy though he would never say that to any of the Weasley's.  
  
Looking around at some more of the photos Harry was shocked to see some of himself with Ron and Hermione laughing or smiling. Harry never remembered anyone taking pictures of himself, he looked closely at them and saw that they were wearing their school robes, so it must have been Colin who took them. He turned away from the pictures and walked around, the fire was still on even though it was August, but he supposed it was always on for Flooing purposes, he moved closer to the fire place and was surprised to find that it gave off cool air rather than heat. He continued looking closely at bits and pieces around the Burrow till the golden sky caught his attention.   
  
He walked out onto the porch and walked slowly down the yard toward the tiny lake near a large tree. He walked unconcerned down the path trying to keep his mind off that fact that the hair on his neck was prickling and the feeling that someone was watching him.  
  
Harry cursed silently and kicked a stone from the lakes' shore, so that it landed violently into the lake, it was probably the Order. Harry continued walking around the lake when suddenly he shot his head around and saw a branch fly backwards as if someone had just hidden themselves. He was almost absolutely certain that it was Voldemort, Deatheaters were too rash they wouldn't have waited.   
  
Harry flung himself onto the shore of the lake against the huge tree that was towering over him. He leaned against it and just relaxed for the first time all summer and felt eerily clam, considering that he had not felt so clam in ages.   
  
"The calm before the storm"  
  
He shook those thoughts from his head and allowed himself to fully relax. He felt the muscles in his back loosen and put his elbows on his knees and sat watching the lake and the creatures of the lake. He heard a frog croak nearby, and saw a dragonfly buzz past his head. He watched as a frog swam up from the mucky bottom and propelled itself onto a Lily pad.  
  
He felt a tad uncomfortable knowing that people from the Order were going to keep an eye on him everywhere he went he remembered Sirius' words last year when he had complained about them, "Yeah, you are. And just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group." Harry cracked a sad smile at the thought of Sirius cracking jokes with him.  
  
He picked up a flat rock that was lying in the sand in front of the lake and threw it up in the air catching it several times before he threw it sideways into the lake, causing it to skid off the lake and caused the rock to bounce a few times before dropping to the muddy bottom. He looked at it amazed, he had only tried to throw it that way not really expecting it to work, after all he had only seen it done before on the television.   
  
He remembered when Aunt Petunia was watching a soap opera and he was vacuuming the floor when he was probably about seven, he had seen a commercial with a father and a son at a lake, and the father had been teaching his son how the commercial had been about Health insurance or something. All's Harry had done was mimic the position the man had been standing in and the way the rock curved out of his hand and it had worked.   
  
Harry smiled slowly and went in search in another rock, he tried it numerous times, once getting four skips, again getting five, a devastating one, which caused Harry to quickly get another and he made up for it brilliantly by getting eight.  
  
Harry retreated from the lake's shore and decided to take a solitary walk around the water's edge. He walked slowly with his hands stuffed deep in his hands, a position of deep thought. Harry distinctly wondered what time it was and took his hand out of his pocket to look at his watch, which didn't exist.   
  
"Time, to get a watch." He mumbled to himself.   
  
He hoped he would still be able to go to Hogsmeade. He however had a distinct feeling that he wouldn't be allowed. The thought of going back to Hogwarts caught his attention, and it was immediately taken to the large castle.   
  
When he went back, he would be able to play quidditch once more, no thanks to the foul women Umbridge. He wondered what had happened to her once she left Hogwarts, had she gotten in trouble for sending dementors after him last summer? Harry unconsciously started to rub his hand, once he realized he was doing it he brought his hand in front of his face where he could clearly see the words "I will not tell lies" engraved into his hand. Well he hadn't been, now had he?   
  
He thought of the scar on his arm from Peter's dagger and now this, at this rate he'd be even more scarred than Mad Eye. Harry shuddered to himself, Sirius hadn't had any scars and neither had his dad even though they had been Aurors.   
  
He unconsciously slipped out his wand and started to twirl it through his fingers smiling lightly, when he had first got it he remembered how awkward it had been to remember the carry around a stick with him wherever he went; now he barely went anywhere without it.   
  
He thought back to fourth year when Cedric had suggested they take their wands out during the end of the third task, and how Cedric's body had crumbled beside him. Guilt. Guilt consumed him causing his wand to go slack at his side and he felt his shoulders drop.   
  
He hated feeling this way in front of the Weasley's he didn't need pity, he was consumed by his own self-pity. He sighed deeply as he arrived back at the willow by the lake. He was very thankful to see that this one showed no magical sign to it. He collapsed against the tree relaxing once more, he vaguely wondered why the tree had such an effect on him as he closed his eyes and leant back against the tree relying on its sole support and drifted gently off into a small slumber. He was not aware of the eyes on him from the Burrow of Mrs. Weasley and Remus, nor was he aware that such people cared for him, and loved him like family. He was not aware of anything at all except of the black that consumed him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it's done! *smiles* Not one of my best chaps I'll be the first to admit it, but there it is! I hope you liked it though!   
  
Oh and btw Ben, thanks for ruining this chapter for everyone!! Urgh! Give away all the good parts why don't you! *fustrated sigh*  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Melindaleo- Aw thanks so much for the great review! I love how you took the time out to comment on things you liked! Thanks so much, I personally love writing Ron as Harry's second, you know what I mean? How he's always there to support him whenever he needs it. I thought that JK was a little lacking with Ron maybe it was because of Harry's outbursts but I dunno, I just like that aspect of Ron. And Remus I thought he should still have that playful side to him, even after all the loss he has experienced, he kind of is what Harry models his emotional stability on. If Remus can still be sane then so can Harry! LoL. I agree Harry needs Ginny, to bad Harry doesn't tend to move fast when it comes to girls, as you can see with Cho. So I'm not going to make that happen, at least right away ;) Thanks again for the review!!   
  
Pr0ph3t- Lmao Ben!!! First off a chapter can be nameless if those are it's only alternatives!! LoL! Getting on close terms with Harry now eh? Calling him Har? LoL did he find out you slapped Ginny's butt? I bet he'd be a little peeved with you if he found out! haha! Thank you!! I'm glad you thought they were all in canon! LOL of course Gin's Irish....lol I actually have no idea, but I doubt it. English ;) *nods head* LoL better than a daytime soap opera? And how would you know that may I ask Ben? lol! I love your simile "I need more, like a coffee addict needs starbucks." LoL! Thanks again for the support and reviews!! Jeeze Ben, you didn't have to give it away! I mean really telling everyone what happens and how H+G snog! What were you thinking?! LoL! JK! Lmao, what are you gonna do about it if I don't post once a week? Huh, remember you'd be dealing with the fighting Irish lass *wink* Better be careful, lol! Aw so sweet! Thanks again!!  
  
Candor- Thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
Pheonix friend- aw thanks so much!! Yeah I agree Remus and Harry may be able to heal together, with help from Gin of course! Aw thanks so much, yeah I really couldn't understand what that girl/guy was talking about the prophecy...odd, but anyway thanks so much for the review!  
  
Ckat44- LoL!! I'm glad! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
PhoenixTears101- Thanks so much!! *blush* Your too kind, really! Sad, yes sad..lol With time Harry will heal ;) Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Sakura Sayoran- LoL Philly!!! Well here you are, my at least ONE sucky chapter...did you like it? I'm sorry that I'm taking so long to get to Hogwarts, I tend to dwell on things that aren't really to significant for the story like numerous Burrow scenes, I have at least three more chapters that take place at the Burrow I'm afraid! Thanks so much for the review!!  
  
Kemenran- Thanks so much!! How does it feel to know that you are my 70th reviewer?! (lol) Thank you!!!   
  
John Cruiz- Here you are the next chapter!! Thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
Missers- *blush* Aww Missy really, you got wrapped up in it just like in JK's?! *blush* Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked my characters! *grins* Your to sweet Missy!!! I agree more hugs for Harry!! *hugs* Thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Stay tuned for yet another unnamed chapter! ^_^ 


	13. A Touch of Normal

A/N: Hello all!!! Wow, I haven't been on the computer in ages! I've had so many projects due before Winter break! But now that Winter Break is here, I typed up this chapter in one sitting just for you guys! I hope you like it, it's less depression in this chapter, more light heartedness :^) Well, here it is I hope you like it! And thank you so much for all the reviews!!!! Love ya to bits! So without further ado, , Happy Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza...ect, and if you don't celebrate a holiday this month, Happy snow!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did... Nor do I make any profit from this story.  
  
Dedication: John Cruiz, my 80th reviewer who was so sweet as to inform me that I was taking to long in posting this chapter! LoL! Here you are a dedication for your wait! ;)   
  
*A touch of normal* (btw- really bad title couldn't think of anything, I was going for how it would be like this if there was no war going on...I dunno if I liked it...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry" A voice called softly.  
  
"Harry mate." The voice called again. Harry opened his eyes slightly,  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked his voice scratchy with sleep. He raised himself and saw he was outside and the sun was well into the sky.   
  
"Hey Harry" Ron said grinning as his friend came to life, Harry grinned sardonically at Ron and got up stretching.   
  
"Nice nap?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah" Harry was said with a dawning realization that this was the first night that he had gone to sleep without having any of his haunting nightmares.  
  
"No dreams" he whispered quietly into the day, the wind whipping away his soft-spoken words.   
  
"Huh?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Nothing" Harry said turning back to the tree, true it wasn't the most relaxing sleep he had ever experienced he knew from the stiffness in his back.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh" Ron said rolling up his sleeve to reveal no watch, "time for me to get a watch." Ron mumbled turning red.   
  
"You and me both." Harry laughed.  
  
"It was nine thirty when I woke up five minutes ago." Ron explained.  
  
"Mum came in and told me you were sleeping outside." Ron said pausing as Harry's cheeks colored slightly.  
  
"Then she said for me to wake you because it was time for breakfast." Ron said  
  
"Though she seemed kind of adamant about waking you." Ron added, as Harry nodded.  
  
"When's Hermione coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Later tonight." Ron answered. "When breakfasts done do you want to play a game of quidditch? Bill, Fred, and George are coming back and Ginny and Charlie are here." Ron explained, "we'd have seven players, maybe Remus could referee?" Ron suggested excitedly.  
  
"I've been practicing with Ginny all summer, she's really good, she's going to make chaser this year no problem." Ron said this all very fast with excitement, Harry's quick excitement about playing quidditch again quickly disappeared though and Ron seemed to notice as he stopped looking crestfallen.  
  
  
  
"You don't want to play?" Ron asked dumbfounded.   
  
"No, it's not that, I do" Harry explained causing Ron's face to alight with excitement, "but" Harry started as Ron's shoulders slumped and his smile faltered.  
  
"I can't" Harry finished.  
  
"And why not?" Ron protested loudly. Harry closed his eyes trying not to get frustrated with his friend.   
  
"Ron, I can't very well play if I don't have my broom." Harry said quietly opening his eyes to a sheepish looking Ron.  
  
"Why don't you have your broom?" A voice said from behind them causing them both to turn to Ginny.  
  
  
  
"Dumbledore has it" Harry explained, "from when Umbridge hid it in the Dungeons." Harry explained with a ghost of a grin appearing on his face.   
  
"You know how everyone said the cow was having it guarded by a troll, well she was" Harry said a half smile on his face. Harry looked up and saw Ron and Ginny sporting identical looks of pure mirth on their faces as they laughed out hysterically.   
  
"She didn't" Ginny gasped out, as Harry yes in response.  
  
"Oy," Ron panted, "well, why can't Dumbledore send it?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Dunno," Harry said, "he's giving it to me when I go there, I guess he's kind of forcing me to go see him." Harry explained.  
  
"That reminds me." Ron said suddenly his grin growing larger.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked voicing Harry's unspoken question.   
  
"You got captain." Ron said excitedly causing Harry yet again to question yet again if he was going to expect it.  
  
"Yeah" Harry answered.  
  
"Did you really?" Ginny asked eyes going wide.  
  
"Harry that's fantastic!" Ginny said sounding truly delighted.  
  
"Why aren't you more excited?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Uh, cause I'm not sure if I'm going to accept it." Harry mumbled.  
  
"What?" Ron burst out, "why?" Ron asked staring hard.  
  
"Harry you were the youngest to play in your first year in a century! You've been on the team for five years and you're a natural." Ron said, "and you're bloody obsessed with it." Ron added quickly.  
  
"Not as much as you" Harry defended.  
  
"Too true," Ron said and then paused as he realized what Harry said. "You think I should be captain?" Ron questioned quietly.  
  
"Yeah" Harry answered as Ron started to speak he interrupted. "You've been a quidditch fan before you could walk, you know all the teams, you know all the plays, I don't know as many as you do, mostly just seeker moves, you're the one who defeated the chessboard, you have all the tactics, you might be a bit rash at times, if you want Gryffindor to win, the obvious choice would be you." Harry finished with Ron pink in the ears.  
  
"You're better at quidditch than me," Ron said.   
  
"Shut up Ron." Harry said slowly. "You played last year. I didn't." Harry said.  
  
"Only because the fat cow wouldn't let you!" Ron burst out.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You helped win the cup." Harry stated.  
  
"But..." Ron started.  
  
"Look just drop it. I'll think about it ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why isn't Katie captain, she was on the team longer than both of you and it's her last year?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because little sis" a voice said walking up reveling Fred and George.  
  
"Katie has been made Head Girl." Fred finished wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek.  
  
"We're all so proud." Fred said then snickering added "especially our dear brother George here." Fred said poking him.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked not sounding surprised.  
  
"So she's quitting quidditch?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"No, she just feels she can't keep the two positions without being overwhelmed." George explained sounding horrifically rationally.  
  
"What?" George asked as they all stared at him quietly.  
  
"Well. Any way mum wants you in for breakfast." Fred explained looking nonplused at George's behavior.   
  
"Come on then I guess." Ron said slowly.  
  
"Yeah" Ginny said following.  
  
"Right." Harry agreed as they all walked into the house together.  
  
"Good Morning dears." Mrs. Weasley said as they all sat down at the table.  
  
"Morning mum" said the Weasley's together.  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Morning Weasley's, Remus and Harry." Arthur said coming downstairs to a chorus of good mornings.  
  
"Well what do you have planned for the day?" Mrs. Wesley asked.  
  
"Quit itch" Fred and George answered with mouths full of food.  
  
"Fred, George" Mrs. Weasley said curtly.  
  
"Sworry mum" Fred and George said together mouths still full of food, Mrs. Weasley started to speak up when Ron spoke up.  
  
"Can't" Ron said simply.  
  
"What?" Charlie exclaimed   
  
"And why not?" Fred asked.   
  
Harry stared at the table, "yes you can" Harry mumbled.  
  
"No" Ginny pressed with Ron nodding his head along with her.  
  
"Because Harry doesn't have his broom" Ron finished.  
  
"Oh dear" Mrs. Weasley started.  
  
"He can use mine." Remus offered.  
  
"No thanks, you were supposed to be the referee." Harry said smiling. "You still could be." Harry supplied.  
  
"I do believe I have an extra" Arthur said, "and since I won't be playing why not use my broom?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Dad you brooms ancient, Harry can't use it." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I admit." Mr. Weasley started.  
  
"No that's fine thanks." Harry said smiling widely.  
  
"Brilliant" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Be the ref?" Ginny asked Remus.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." Remus said.  
  
"I'm rubbish at quidditch" Remus explained, "I was always there to watch." Remus explained and Harry looked down at his French toast.   
  
"Right, well are you only playing with six, it'd be even teams" Remus said abruptly changing the subject.   
  
"No Bill's coming later." Ginny supplied.  
  
"Is he bringing Fluer?" Charlie asked grinning pulling out the word Fluer.  
  
"Now Charlie, be quiet. I don't see you with a girlfriend." Mrs. Weasley admonished strictly.   
  
"Yeah and good riddance." Charlie said grinning at Ron and Harry.  
  
"How's Angelina by the way Fred?" Ginny asked sweetly causing Fred's ears to turn red. "And George, Katie?"   
  
"Really Fred, Angelina Johnson? And George, Katie Bell?" Mrs. Weasley said sweetly causing Fred to shoot daggers at Ginny.  
  
"And how's Dean, Ginny?" Ron asked clearly enjoying his sibling's embarrassment.  
  
"We broke up" Ginny said indifferently though her cheeks turned red as her mother exclaimed "Ginny!"  
  
"So Ron," Harry said pausing as Ron turned to face him. "How's Hermione?" Harry asked evilly grinning at Fred and George as they gave cat calls.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked his ears bright red along with his face that was slowly burning.  
  
"Oh nothing" Harry said feeling bad for embarrassing him in front of everyone and turning back to his plate.   
  
"No I think you do" Ron said prolonging it causing Harry to turn and look back at him and then look quickly over to Ginny who looked just as shocked as Harry felt.  
  
"Er?" Harry supplied.  
  
"Ron are you feeling all right?" Ginny asked kicking her foot under the table.  
  
"Ow" Harry cried out feebly, as his shin felt as though it would split in half.  
  
"Ohmygosh, Harry are you all right?" Ginny asked quickly eye's wide and her cheeks brightly colored.   
  
"Yes" Harry answered reassuringly, though lying.  
  
"I thought you were Ron" Ginny said over Fred and George's cackling.   
  
"Why were you trying to kick me?" Ron asked  
  
"Erm" Ginny said looking for an answer when suddenly the door banged open.  
  
"Mum, I'm home." Bill shouted and Ginny got up quickly and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Billy" Harry heard Ginny playfully call to him. Harry had heard many stories of Bill from Ginny, it wasn't hard to figure out that Ginny adored him as, Harry smiled to himself, as did Fluer. He remembered back to his forth year when Fluer had look at Bill in the room behind the teachers table. Harry was quickly brought back to the present when he saw Bill standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh excuse me?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"How are you Harry, I haven't seen you since last year?" Bill said smiling, glancing behind him to Fluer.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine thanks." Harry said  
  
"'Arry!" Fluer said swopping down and giving him kisses on each of his cheeks.  
  
"Hello Fluer, how are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Exquisite " Fluer answered with a French flair to the word.  
  
"How is Gabrielle?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Marvelous." Fluer answered, "she talks nothing but of you, how you saved her life two years ago, etc." Fluer said glowing Harry looked down at the table.   
  
"But you do...sort of...I mean-don't you think you've got a bit of a-a-saving-people-thing?" Hermione's voice echoed through his head.  
  
"Great" Harry replied smiling insincerely.  
  
"Right then Harry coming?" Ron asked sensing his best friend's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah sure" Harry said getting up from the table.  
  
"Thanks so much Mrs. Weasley" Harry said smiling warmly.  
  
"Oh, dear it's nothing" Mrs. Weasley said shooing him away.  
  
"Coming Bill?" Ginny asked eagerly, causing Harry to smile sadly.  
  
"Course Ginger Snap" Bill said smile evident in his voice causing Ginny to flush.  
  
"Not in front of Harry" Ron mocked Ginny in a high-pitched voice, Harry looked across at the two siblings, it was evident they had become closer over the summer, as Ron had mentioned they once were. Ginny punched his shoulder good naturedly while Ron flinched and rubbed his arm in mockery causing Ginny to shove him into the wall.   
  
Harry grinned to himself, 'Home' he thought, 'is the best medicine.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Melindaleo- Aw thanks so much for the in depth review! Did I happen to mention that you are an excellent review giver? Luv ya to bits! Thanks so much!  
  
Ben- LoL!! Thanks so much for the review I loved it! Really informing! The sex god eh? Well Dan the laugh is better so blah! *evil grin* Don't say such sick things   
  
about Harry, he would never be "busy with professor snape working on some *extra credit*" ew! Lmao! Thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
Ckat44- Thanks so much for the review and welcome! I'm glad you like my story, and I too like the father/son relationship of Harry and Remus so there will be, I   
  
think it's actually more evident in this chapter.  
  
Kemenran- LoL!! It's never happened to me, but I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
Philly- awww!! Thanks so much!! You cried, really Philly you baby!! :-P!! I'm just kidding!! Thanks so much luv ya to bits!!!  
  
Amy- hello and welcome to my humble abode! Well, thanks so much for the review, it was very informative..or questioning, but I really liked it non-the-less, it gave me things to think about! Yeah Remus and Harry will have a closer relationship, and yes Voldie will make his appearance through newspapers and such, the real excitement will come later on about mid year ;) Thanks again for the review!  
  
Missy- LOL!! Thanks so much Missy I'm glad you liked it!! LoL I wrote that line on purpose to be confusing *smirk* But I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
John Cruiz- ah, my dedicatee! I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, but you realize that this will be chapter 13 did you read 12? Cause I saw you updated on 11...*hands chapter timidly over* I hope it was worth the wait!   
  
Kungfubaby- aw *blush* thanks so much!! That was a really sweet review! I'm really glad you like my story so much! Yay! A developing project! LoL! Again thanks so much for the review!!  
  
Cintishortstop- Welcome to my story, *bows* I'm glad you liked it enough to review! Thanks so much!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter: "Apples and quidditch"  
  
Tentative chapter title, may change. ; ) 


	14. Apples and Quidditch

A/N- Hello all! I hope you all had an awesome New Years! I've just returned from NJ (my cousins house) I spent the week there, so here I am with posts! Yay! LoL! I've forgotten to make a New Year's resolution, but ah what can you do? So I bring you this chapter..full of angst, (who will win?), humor (duh Fred and George do happen to be home) LoL, and erm...drama, (the youngest Weasley), so alls good in this department! LoL! I hope you enjoy it!! On this very special day of..01-02-04...cool numbers ;-) LoL! So, here you are!  
  
Disclaimer- I woke up, yawned, looked in the mirror, and hey! I'm not JK.  
  
Dedication- to my 90th reviewer Ben! Thanks so much I couldn't have gotten this far without all of you! : ^ )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Apples and Quidditch  
  
"Captain Potter and Captain Ron shake hands." Remus called down.  
  
"Hey why not Captain Weasley, has a sort of ring to it doesn't it Harry?" Ron questioned grinning.  
  
"Ok Ron, and the other five of us don't exist, don't be daft." Charlie called from his position above the field.  
  
"They shake hands and the apple is released!" Remus called out.  
  
"Potter shoots straight up and patrols the skies as Ginny beats Fred and George to the apple snatching it from under their noses." Remus yelled punching the air.  
  
"Taking no sides eh?" Ron shouted loudly flying to a basket hanging from a tree (as a goal post) also flying against Ginny trying to gain distance though failing, even if Ginny had an older broom.  
  
"Come on you bloody thing." Ron exploded, and suddenly blanched as Harry was hovering right in front of him. Successfully blocking Ron, causing him to turn off course and become behind.  
  
"Damn you Potter!" Ron called at Harry good naturedly causing Harry to grin sardonically at him, and Mrs. Weasley to yell from the ground.   
  
"An excellent maneuver pulled off by Potter, who I might add is flying a fashionably old Shooting Star 220 designed in 1978 and is known for its loss of speed." Remus called out mimicking the former commentator Lee Jordan, causing Fred and George to go into gales of laughter. Harry shook his head sadly. It would be disappointing to not have Lee commentate any longer.   
  
"And she scores!" Remus yelled bringing Harry from his reminiscing.  
  
"An excellent attempt at a save by Ron, Ginny's goal was just untouchable!" Remus yelled and Bill and Harry flew to congratulate Ginny who was grinning.  
  
"King Weasley" Fred yelled mock furious at Ron, who blushed.   
  
"It will be good for Ron to have those two prats gone, than maybe he could play a decent game of quidditch without screwing it up." Charlie said flying over glaring at the twins.   
  
"Why brother, we're glad you think so highly of us!" George called out. Harry could sort of understand where Charlie was coming from, considering that Charlie was even more of a fanatic of quidditch than Ron.   
  
"Ron throws the apple to Fred who tosses it to Charlie who zooms down the field, where is Bill?" Remus called out as Bill was staring at Fluer who was blowing kisses. "Apparently in la la land." Remus said grinning.  
  
"BILL GET BACK IN THE GAME!" Ginny hollered as Charlie feinted to the left past Ginny and flew straight.   
  
"And Potter is coming up behind Charlie, can he make it in time?" Remus yelled, Bill was hastily trying to get back to the basket.   
  
"Come on" Harry urged the broom, who, Harry could feel was slowing down.   
  
"Not yet, not yet" Harry urged lying flat on his broom attempting to get ahead and snatch the apple.  
  
"Potter dives avoiding Fred narrowly." Remus called out as Harry pointed the broom down and then brought it up just as quickly.   
  
"George" George called out correcting Remus of his name, who in turn looked sheepish.  
  
"Potter trails Charlie after a minor set back and he is slowly gaining on him!" Remus shouted. "YES! He has done it!" Remus yelled.  
  
"He's knocked the apple from the crook in Charlie's elbow and is now flying hard in the other direction, while Charlie continues to fly in the WRONG direction, causing his teammates to become angry." Remus yelled to Charlie, who shook himself and punched the air hard, promptly switching direction and flew back well behind the others.  
  
"And Potter flies upward trying to escape from Fred and George's grasp, but no! He throws the apple downward to an awaiting Ginny! And they've pulled off the Porskoff Play!" Remus yelled. "They've done it!" Remus called out again for good measure.  
  
"Ginny rushed toward Ron with Potter on one side." Remus yelled, "It seems they are charging the goal posts!" Remus yelled. Ron looked petrified as Ginny and Harry shot toward him and he seemed to be questioning if he should dive out of the way or hold tight. He seemed to be indecisive as his broom handle shook.  
  
"Left!" Ginny yelled and Harry shot to the left, Ron going to the right where Ginny and the apple were going.   
  
"Get it!" Ginny yelled out as she threw the apple hard at Harry who caught it, Ron seemed to realize his mistake and attempted to quickly turn his broom when Harry shot the apple into the basket.   
  
"AND HE SCORES! POTTER WITH THE HELP OF GINNY SCORES WITH A BRILLIANT FAKE!" Remus yelled as Ginny flew into Harry and Bill came hurtling into him as well, he knew they were making a big deal out of it purposely but he could help but be happy with his friends. Harry grinned and laughed contentedly though it was completely muffled by Bill's robes as he flew into him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They finished their game well after four o'clock but Harry didn't mind, what a way to waste a day, playing quidditch. Mrs. Weasley insisted that they end and wash up to prepare for when Hermione came back over, to which Ron immediately called the bathroom.   
  
"Damn he's going to be in there for hours and I wanted to get out of these." Charlie grumbled.  
  
"Why?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Because I'm all..." Charlie started being cut off by Harry.  
  
"No, why's Ron going to take so long?" Harry questioned side glancing at Ginny who was grinning as well.  
  
"It doesn't happen to be for a bushy brown-haired girl does it?" Harry questioned to which Charlie and Bill smirked.   
  
"Hmm" Charlie said grinning, "that must be it." Charlie finished as if discovering a great idea.  
  
"Couldn't be" Bill said enjoying cracking jokes on his younger sibling. "Could it?"  
  
"I don't care, all I know is that they better stop fighting, I can't stand it, it's like my head is going to implode." Ginny said holding her head.   
  
"Yeah mate." Fred said clapping Harry on the shoulder, "I don't know how you deal with it each year!" He said.  
  
"Drives me batty." George added.  
  
"I don't usually, I just stop talking to them and then they only have each other to talk to, or I don't sit next to them in classes, if all else fails I go to the pitch." Harry said grinning wistfully.   
  
"Amen to that." Charlie laughed.  
  
"You smug bastard." Fred said grinning. "I'm gonna miss the pitch." He said grinning at Harry who mocked affrontedness at being called a bastard.  
  
"Too bad that cow restricted us brother, if one of us could play we could've taken turns." George said.  
  
"See," Fred said to George, "that's why you're the smart one." Fred finished.  
  
"What?" George exclaimed in outrage. "We scored the same on those bloody OWLs." George said.  
  
"Just kidding brother." Fred said grinning, "I knew it was me" he grinned taking a bow, but right when he bent over George pushed him to the floor.   
  
"Come on." Bill said rolling his eyes at Fred and George.  
  
"They're right. They're both incredibly stupid." Ginny laughed.  
  
"So Harry, how'd you fair on the OWLs?" Bill asked sounding oddly like a very relaxed Percy (A/N-is that an oxymoron, lol)   
  
"Er... I think I got nine" Harry answered.  
  
"That's brilliant" Bill exclaimed. "I got ten." Bill said proudly.  
  
"I got seven." Charlie added.  
  
"We got..." Fred said running up to them with George behind him.  
  
"Was it two? Or three?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." George answered looking puzzled.   
  
"Thus the bad grade" Ginny said cracking a smug smile at Fred and George who grinned back idly.   
  
"What's the highest you can get?" Harry asked.   
  
"Not really sure, I don't think any one's gotten a perfect score in fifty years." Charlie said.  
  
"Leave it to Hermione" Harry said grinning.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, some bloke called Tom Riddle." George said causing everyone to stop in their tracks except Fred and George.   
  
"How do you know?" Ginny asked in a strained voice.  
  
"Please, I've had to clean the trophy room how many times?" George said seeming proud at this accomplishment.   
  
"You do know Voldemort." Harry paused as the five in front of him shivered, "is Tom Riddle?" Harry questioned darkly. All except Fred and George nodded their heads.   
  
"Honestly aren't you two in the order?" Charlie questioned quietly.  
  
"How were we supposed to know? Ugh I can't believe I said his name" George said sticking out his tongue and rubbing it on his shirt.   
  
"You should call him that you know." Harry said, "Tom, because he hates his name and Voldemort is a name he thinks is powerful, he created it so people wouldn't call him Tom."   
  
"Tom's father was a Muggle." Harry paused as they all looked on surprised. "Left him and his mum, right when he was born his mum named him his father's name and then died." Harry explained.  
  
"You-Know-Who's a half blood?" Fred asked loudly.  
  
"Yeah, call him by his name" Harry pushed.  
  
"How do you know this?" George asked.  
  
"That's a stupid question." Ginny said darkly.  
  
"He told me." Harry answered with a sinking feeling in his stomach as the four of them (minus Ginny) paled.  
  
"I know what Dumbledore meant." Bill said with a hint of wonder and fear in his voice.   
  
"What?" Harry questioned curiously.  
  
"He said you could put Godric Gryffindor to shame with your bravery." Bill said eyes fixed on Harry. Harry felt a strength build in the pit of his stomach, Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of Harry's time, called him braver than Godric Gryffindor. Harry couldn't help but grin slightly.  
  
"No need to be modest Harry." Charlie said grinning "we're all family here." He added and then put his arm around Harry's head, messing up his hair, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
"It's supposed to bother you, not make you laugh." Charlie said in mock outrage.  
  
"It's not that" Harry said still laughing, not even bothering flattening his hair as it wouldn't work. "I just understood why you said you needed to shower." Harry calmed down, "you stink." Harry said bursting out laughing again with Bill's booming laughter and Ginny's, Fred and George's.  
  
"Are you saying I smell Potter?" Charlie asked seriously.  
  
"No," Harry said wiping away his smile, "you reek" Harry stated seriously slowly breaking into a grin as Charlie did the same, at the overly cliched line.   
  
"Hey Gingersnap, wanna smell?" Charlie asked grinning evilly to a throughly disgusted Ginny who looked affronted.  
  
"Pardon?" Ginny asked shocked and disgusted.  
  
"You heard me ginger." Charlie answered.  
  
"You are SO disgusting" Ginny muttered.  
  
"Ah come on Gin." Charlie said moving closer.  
  
"Stay away." Ginny warned as Charlie moved closer.  
  
"Get Away!" Ginny yelled as she ran from Charlie who started to chase after her.  
  
"Charlie!" Ginny screamed as Charlie blocked her path.  
  
"Try and I'll hex you." Ginny threatened kicking at him.  
  
"You do. You die." Charlie said stalking closer. Bill took out his wand next to Harry and muttered something under his breath, throwing Charlie across the yard. Charlie got up and threw a glare at Bill and stalked off toward the house.  
  
"You're so lucky I can't do magic over the hols Charlie Weasley!" Ginny called after him angrily.   
  
"That was the most foul thing I've ever seen him do, no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend" Ginny said darkly to the rest of them who promptly laughed in agreement.   
  
"I swear he still treats me like I'm seven." Ginny huffed.   
  
"Aye, Gin, he's just doing that because he still thinks you're his little girl that he needs to protect." Bill explained.  
  
"I don't envy when you bring home your boyfriend. He's going to have five angry red heads after him." Bill added laughing looking at Harry oddly.  
  
"Unless its Harry here," Bill laughed punching him in the arm, "then we're going to be really mad." Bill added seriously. Harry glanced between them not really knowing what to say.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Harry finally answered lamely as Bill, Fred and George seemed to be expecting him to say something. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Ginny throw death glares at her brothers. Bill opened his mouth attempting to say something when Ginny snapped at him.  
  
"Just shut up." Causing him to close his mouth. "What is it with you people? I can handle myself." Ginny said angrily.  
  
"You making stupid comments." Ginny said pointing at Bill, "you two being the daft gits you always are." Ginny said getting louder.  
  
"Hey then there's no reason to single us out now" Fred said being silenced by Ginny's stare.   
  
"And Charlie trying to make me smell his bloody arm pit!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry knew the meaning of a red heads temper from Ron, but this was worse. He was only glad she wasn't shouting at him.  
  
"Ginger, we're sorry, look, do you want me to help you get back at Charlie?" Bill started as Ginny opened her mouth looking cross, he quickly continued.  
  
"No, I know what you're mad about, everyone's treating you like a little girl Gingersnap, you've turned into a lovely young woman." Bill said causing Harry to desperately want to disappear, although he couldn't disagree.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Ginny said sweetly batting her eye lashes and turning in a circle as if to model, George, Fred and Bill all nodded.   
  
"They you must all be really daft." Ginny said hardly, stalking away. When she reached the house they heard he say loudly "SEVEN" and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Don't envy you lot" Harry laughed uncomfortably, "did Ron tell you what she did to Malfoy?" Harry questioned, the three he was talking to paled slightly and nodded glumly.   
  
"Come on Harry, help us?" Fred begged.  
  
"Er...no I'd rather not get involved if it's all the same to you lot." Harry smiled as they headed inside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Ckat44- thanks so much for the review! Well, JK made Fluer back in the fifth book so I just figured I'd prolong the relationship between Bill and Fluer.  
  
Kemenran- LoL, well here you are! I hope you liked it!   
  
Melindaleo- aw!!! Thanks so much for the review! I love yours there so in depth! Harry + tears = healing, got it don't worry we'll get a good cry from him...soon enough ; )! Yeah, it always made sense for me to have Ginny and Ron's relationship grow closer, especially this year because of last year. They were together and team like..lol. Yes! Yay for Katie being Head Girl *celebrates* Thanks again for the review! *blush* You're to kind!  
  
PhoenixTears101- thanks so much for the review! LoL I know what you mean just this week I've gotten 14 e-mails telling me that they have updated! Thanks for taking the time out to review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!   
  
Sakura Sayoran- LoL Philly, whatever you say! Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  
  
David M. Potter- Thankies for the review!  
  
Pr0ph3t- lol Ben, thanks for the review! Sorry it was a hassle! I don't really understand what you said in it...*is confused* as always..but ah well.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Herald Homecoming" 


	15. Herald Homecoming

~*~  
  
A/N- Thanks everyone sooo much! I have more than 100 reviews and its all thanks to you!! Your awesome, what more can I say? I'll try and keep the chapters coming reletively quickly, because I don't know about you but I definitly want to get back to Hogwarts, I mean I have almost 15 chapters filled with Summer Vacation, and in my notebook I'm still writing summer! When will it end! Soon, though, because I like writing Hogwarts. I'm sorry it's taking so long to get there, I have to write like every part of what goes on ridiculous, but it will end soon! LoL! Over the weekend I was writing and I've wrapped up what will happen in the end and some various scenes in between so I'm really excited to start writing Hogwarts! OK again I can't thank you enough for getting me to 100 reviews!! *grins* Thank you all! *hugs*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters, places, ect.   
  
Dedication- to my friend Chelsea for getting me the 100th review!!!   
  
And,   
  
A.M.bookworm247  
  
Amy  
  
Arili  
  
Arya1  
  
bluebell-uk  
  
Candor  
  
ckat44  
  
cintishortstop  
  
David M. Potter  
  
deranged black kitten of doom  
  
des1  
  
ears91  
  
falling-alone  
  
G   
  
geezlouise  
  
hillary-sn  
  
howler  
  
Jaximillion  
  
John Cruiz   
  
Kemenran  
  
kungfubaby  
  
me  
  
Missy  
  
Melindaleo  
  
Padfoot Lover73  
  
pheonix friend  
  
PhoenixTears101  
  
pokie4389  
  
pr0ph3t  
  
Psy_girl   
  
Rianne   
  
Rosebeth  
  
Sakura Sayoran  
  
star estrella  
  
And um, if I forgot anyone I'm really really sorry!!! You all mean the world to me! I didn't know that many people read my story! *blush* Thank you all!!!  
  
~*~  
  
*~*Herald Homecoming*~*  
  
  
  
Hermione's arrival was promptly accepted with everyone shouting welcomes to be heard over the others. Harry was surprised as he saw Hermione shoot death glares at Fleur, who, didn't seem to notice as she gazed at Bill who was standing next to her. Harry watched quietly from the corner as Hermione promptly launched herself toward Ron hugging him, and to Harry's amusement giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing Ron, who by the way was efficiently cleaned and dressed in a black shirt and casual dress pants, to turn bright red. Harry heard her exclaim loudly demanding to know where Harry was. Harry watched as each eye turned to him.   
  
"Hey Hermione" He responded feebly.   
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione said causing Harry to look down at the floor as if to hide from the sorrow that was evident in Hermione's voice. Harry heard numerous feet shuffle out of the sitting room and into the kitchen and he heard chairs being pulled out and a soft mummer start up. He look up and was met with the faces of Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Hermione walked briskly toward Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.   
  
"Harry how have you been?" She asked and Harry watched with dark amusement as she pulled a face almost identical to Ron's.   
  
"Sorry stupid question." She said feebly.  
  
"How have you been?" Harry asked slightly curious as to why she didn't immediately demand to know to know his OWL score that was if Ron and Ginny had kept their promises, which Harry didn't doubt they did.   
  
"All right" Hermione paused as if considering what to say. "I miss my mum and dad, but it's better now that they've gone on vacation, I feel better knowing they're safer." Hermione explained as Harry felt the muscles in his stomach tighten with guilt.   
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry blurted out. Hermione turned to him with a steely gaze.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Hermione answered firmly. "Of course it's not your fault Harry, really." Hermione quickly deflected his apology. "It's not your fault you-know-who." Hermione started.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said interrupted.  
  
"Yes well, it's not your fault he doesn't like muggles." Hermione said with a wave of her hand. Harry look closely at his best friend analyzing her changed appearance. Her hair had been trimmed to her shoulder length and it had gotten lighter from the summer sun, she had on a knee length navy blue skirt, it looked almost black and when she walked Harry was sure he saw it change colors. Ginny must have said what Harry was seeing because Hermione laughed and responded.  
  
"I charmed it on the train I wanted to show my parents some more magic." Hermione explained.  
  
"You'll have to tell me what it is when we go back." Ginny said smiling slightly.  
  
"Consider it done." Hermione answered and then continued. "Speaking of spells Harry," Hermione started casually.  
  
Harry grinned, now this was the Hermione he knew. "Yes?" Harry asked feigning curiosity.   
  
"You have to see how well we've," Hermione paused indicating to Ron and Ginny, "done with those spells you sent us."  
  
Harry faltered, ok, so it wasn't exactly what he expected, he'd thought she was going to ask about his OWLs.   
  
"Er . . . right" Harry said uncomfortably.   
  
"We'll show you after dinner." Hermione said taking charge.   
  
"Right" Ron answered.   
  
"Harry," a call came from the kitchen, followed by the quick secession of "Hermione, Ron, Ginny."   
  
They walked into the kitchen and saw the side of the table left open in reverence for all four of them. Harry sat on the end across from Charlie who was shooting death glares at Fred and George.   
  
"Oh what have we done now, just come out and say it already dear brother." George asked with an exasperated sigh.  
  
  
  
"Murderers" Charlie said darkly. Silence blanketed the table as Fred and George looked agape.  
  
"What on Earth?" Mrs. Weasley said loudly.  
  
"Look at what their wearing mum." Charlie said loudly. "Their wearing dragon skinned boots" Charlie said darker and darker with each item listed. "And dragons hide vests." Charlie finally exclaimed. Fred and George smiled cheekily at Charlie who was fuming silently from his seat. Ron took a long drink as if willing himself not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Really, Fred, George, have some respect for your brother." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Sorry Mum." George said.   
  
"Its not as if we can pick what's the newest fashion." Fred said batting his eye lashes and flicking his wrist causing Ron to snort and finally bursting into a loud laughter that filled Harry's head with a numbing sensation. Harry joined in laughing closely followed by Bill. Soon the whole table was in hysterics including Charlie who had tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks. When everyone finally calmed down the conversation for the rest of the night was kept in check. Fred and George continued to bat their eye lashes in hopes of catching someone unaware causing them to lose control once again.   
  
After dinner the adults went out to the porch and sat talking. Even if Harry was curious as to what they were talking about, he wouldn't have been able to stay and listen as Hermione dragged them all out to a clearing some little ways off from the Burrow, still visible to the lights of the porch.   
  
"All right Harry?" Ginny asked as he sat down in front of them.  
  
"What are you going to do first?" Harry questioned and nodded to Ginny's question. "I should've brought down my book." Harry said.   
  
"That's ok. We've memorized the names along with the movements." Hermione explained.   
  
"Maybe you did." Ron muttered under his breath so that only Harry heard and he grinned.   
  
"How are we going to do this?" Harry questioned, "are you just going to show me the wand movements?" Harry asked, "Or do you want to practice how to say them as well, because then I suggest a stick." Harry explained to the questioning look his friend's were giving him, Harry shrugged and answered simply, "I've had a lot of practice."   
  
"How do you know how to correctly say the spells Harry?" Hermione questioned.   
  
"The book," Harry answered and left it at that as his friends nodded reluctantly.  
  
"We're going to try that shield spell first," Ginny said.  
  
"Tetrious." Hermione and Harry answered simultaneously.  
  
"Whatever." Ron muttered "Can we please do this already it's bad enough we have to show someone us playing with sticks." Ron muttered obviously in a bad mood.   
  
"Here I'll be right back." Harry volunteered running back to the Burrow and into the house. He ran up to his room and shoved open the lid to his trunk and threw things around looking for it. He reached blindly to the bottom of his trunk and found the thin piece of wood, he took it, look at it and slid it into his back pocket next to his wand. He threw a jumper on as it was slightly chilly outside and grabbed the book and ran back downstairs back to his friends.   
  
"What took you?" Ron questioned.   
  
"Here" Harry said handing over the stick that looked more like a wand than the former tree branch that it was.   
  
"What?" Ron asked taking it and looking at it. He looked closely at it and exclaimed. "You made it?" Ron asked with wide eyes.   
  
"Yeah." Harry said shrugging.  
  
"Let me see?" Ginny said taking the stick and holding it in her hands, on the side of the stick it had an H.J.P. and a sword engraved of the surface.  
  
"Wow Harry." Ginny said wordlessly handing it back to Ron who was still looking closely at Harry.   
  
"Look it's just a stick, Hagrid's made ones ten times better, can we just start?" Harry said taking the stick out of Ron's hands.   
  
"Do you want it or not?" Harry asked handing it back to Ron as he shook his head yes.   
  
"All right then Tetrious?" Harry asked leaning against the side of a tree.   
  
"Right" Hermione answered and they stood up and showed what they knew with Harry occasionally getting up and fixing the angles of their sticks and how they pronounced the numerous spells that Harry had sent them during the summer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews!!! *smooches* lol:  
  
Bluebell-uk- Sure I'll check out your story, I'm always up for a good read! *smiles* Thanks so much for the review! Your so kind!!! You have assumed correctly *wink* lol! Aw you added me to your author alerts! Thanks so much!!  
  
Oceangirl1661- aw thanks for finishing it Chelsea, and for getting me to 100 and all, your so sweet *hugs*  
  
Missers- LoL Missy!! I'm glad you like Ginger Snap, I love writing her! LoL, thanks so much for reading!   
  
Ashlyn- Aw thanks so much for reviewing Ashlyn!!! Your so kind! I can't wait to go read yours!!! LoL, thanks again!  
  
Rosebeth- thanks for the review!! *hugs*  
  
Sakura Sayoran- Thanks so much for the review Philly!! Lmao dramatic! LoL thanks so much for the review!!!  
  
Melindaleo- LoL sorry for confusing you, I kind of made Bill just joke with Harry to make Harry understand that he is sort of gaining feelings for Ginny, cause you see how it made him sort of uncomfortable to hear that? Um....yeah sorta, that's probably really off, cause I just thought of that now and I wrote that chapter merlin know's when so, lol sorry if I confused you. Bill could just be the average "over protective brother" cause Ginny's close to him. I agree Ron was definitly pushing for Harry and Ginny to get together! LoL!! Thanks so much for the review!!! *hugs*  
  
Kemenran- thanks so much for the review! You rule as usual!! LoL *hugs* thanks!!!  
  
Ckat44- thanks for the review, hmm angst... I'll try to fit some more in the chaps! Thanks again!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stay tuned for the next chappy...."The Key To The Question"   
  
OoOoOo, such an interesting chapter title I know your all dying to know what it is, I'll tell you a hint it's just like "A Grave discovery" kind of like a play on words kind of thing. *wink*   
  
~*~ 


	16. The Key to the Answer

~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Hello everyone! I'm really sorry I took so long to update! But here it is, at last. A sort of Valentine's Day present to everyone out there! Again I'm really sorry I   
  
had so much work this month and the end of last month with midterms and term papers and all these essays I was swamped! I'm really sorry! I'm going skiing   
  
tomorrow so I'll write even more in my notebook because sadly I'll be secluded from television and computer for four days! Jeeze! Well without further ado here is   
  
the longest chappy yet! I mean would you take a look at that scroll bar! Jeeze right, *gasp* LoL! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!   
  
Disclaimer- No money-making involved, because the HP universe is not mine, but JKR's. I just play in her playground.  
  
Dedication- To my sister Emily for taking my story and helping me edit it and fix it to make it better! *hugs*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~The Key to the Answer*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Harry," Ginny asked curiously as they were clustered in the living room the next night.  
  
"Yeah Ginny," Harry questioned as she didn't continue.  
  
"Where did you learn how to make something like this?" Ginny questioned looking closely at the wooden stick.   
  
"Um, I've had a lot of time on my hands." Harry answered, "And Hagrid gave me a wooden flute he carved in first year, so when I was cleaning out my trunk I found it and tried." Harry said uncomfortably in front of the Weasley's and Remus. They were all sitting around the fire place and doing various things, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were finishing up their homework, (or were supposed too in Ron and Ginny's case) and all seemed pretty shocked that Harry had already finished his. Remus appeared to be reading the Quibbler but was actually staring intently at Harry. Mrs. Weasley was knitting a sweater in her lap, and Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"It's brilliant." Ginny finished as she looked at the Lily, carved elegantly into the side and the other various designs.   
  
"Thanks" Harry said simply wishing that he had never brought it out of his trunk, so what if Ron had to play with a stick at least he wouldn't be made uncomfortable by everyone admiring his stick.  
  
"May I see it?" Remus asked as Ginny wordlessly handed it over to Remus at Harry's nod. Harry watched as brief recognition passed through Remus' eyes at the marauders roughly sketched in their animagus forms and the Lily.  
  
"It's beautiful." Remus said and Harry took it back. There really was nothing attractive about it, but since they all seemed so keen on glorifying it Harry gave up on denying the ability he just kept to himself.  
  
"Are you going to make another?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Possibly." Harry said shrugging.  
  
"Good I think it makes a good outlet for you." Ginny responded as Harry suddenly found the patter on the rug interesting.  
  
"An outlet for what?" Harry questioned darkly.  
  
"Your feeling's Harry." Ginny answered nonchalantly as Ron and Hermione emerged from their homework glancing nervously between Harry and Ginny. Harry shook his head at the flippancy of Ginny's approach.   
  
"I'm fine. I don't need an outlet." Harry said darkly moving from his spot on the floor to the door in the kitchen that lead to the porch. He heard Mrs. Weasley bicker at Ginny and Ginny defend herself loudly claiming that he was finding an outlet right now by going outside. Harry sighed as he acknowledged Ginny's thoughts grudgingly. He heard Remus mutter something and everyone quieted down. Harry moved off the porch and walked down to the now familiar path to the lake and looked deeply into the water's reflection where the stars were clearly shown. He dropped onto the shore and listened quietly as footsteps slowly came toward him.  
  
"Harry" Harry heard his name just as Remus sat down softly next to him.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"How did you do that with those sticks, you almost perfectly copied what was on your parents gravestones except for the simple fact being that you made that beforehand am I correct?" Remus questioned. Harry was glad that Remus had decided to change the subject in order to make Harry comfortable so he took that into consideration before answering.   
  
"Well, it wasn't as if I'd known, it wasn't that hard to think of either. My mum's name was Lily so I carved a Lily, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs I just carved in their animagus forms, and I copied Godric Gryffindor's sword. That's all, can we please drop it?" Harry questioned softly.  
  
"Yes of course." Remus answered quickly making Harry feel guilty, it wasn't as if Remus had been badgering him.  
  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled promptly.  
  
"That's ok." Remus said as they both drifted off into a comfortable silence. "It's lovely here," Remus commented, "You're very lucky to be able to visit here." Remus told Harry who agreed.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked suddenly after another thoughtful silence.   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked too quickly.  
  
"Sirius." Remus said quietly as the words floated off with the breeze swirling around Harry's head so he could hear the name echo softly in the breeze.   
  
"Not yet." Harry said thoughtfully surprising Remus who must have expected an outburst, by the look of shock on his face that he couldn't mask quickly enough.  
  
"Next time." Remus agreed shaking his head.  
  
"So any ideas about the next DADA teacher?" Remus asked with a knowing coy grin on his face.  
  
"Not a clue, though you seem to know." Harry guessed correctly.  
  
"You do seem to go through them quite often don't you Mr. Potter?" Remus asked only partly kidding, Harry nodded in agreement.   
  
"Are you planning on continuing your club?" Remus questioned ignoring Harry's comment.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, if the DADA teacher is competent I don't see the need, though I suppose I'll wind up continuing since everyone I talk to insists that I do." Harry sighed as another weight was added onto his already burdened shoulders.   
  
"Should we head back in?" Remus asked as they lapsed into yet another agreeable silence.  
  
"All right." Harry answered as they walked back in the house, the only people left in the living room were Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"So Harry what did you get on your OWLs?" Hermione asked suspiciously as Harry and Remus sat down.   
  
"You mean those two haven't told you already?" Harry asked skeptically.   
  
"Gryffindor loyalty your dealing with mate." Ron grinned at Harry.  
  
"So it seems the tables have turned, Ron Weasley knows something that the great Hermione Granger does not." Ginny taunted Hermione playfully.  
  
"Harry don't give in right away. I'm basking in the glory." Ron said causing Ginny to burst out laughing.  
  
"More like the only glory." Ginny said to Harry in a staged whisper so Ron scowled at her.  
  
"Harry you have to tell me." Hermione said with all the authority she could muster, causing her to sound distinctively like McGonagall.   
  
"I have to tell you . . . nothing." Harry said his voice mimicking Hermione's playfully sounding terrible.  
  
"Come on Harry." Hermione pleaded, "why won't you tell me?"   
  
"Ah bliss." Ron laughed laying his head on the back of his chair and closing his eyes.  
  
"Harry that's so unfair if you don't tell me I'll hex you when we go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Oh well in that case," Harry said holding his hands up in surrender, "I'd say no." Hermione scowled deeply at all three of them and let out a noise of frustration hitting Ron on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey it's his scores you want. You've got mine already." Ron exclaimed indignantly rubbing the spot on his arm.  
  
"Now we're resorting to violence Miss Granger?" Harry questioned his question being answered as Hermione hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Lovely." Harry commented dryly.  
  
"Think of what Dumbledore would say seeing you like this Hermione! All worked up over simple grades." Ron laughed.  
  
"There is no need to imagine Mr. Weasley for I am here." Dumbledore's deep voice said causing everyone to freeze at the unexpected visit, "and if you must know I find it quite amusing." Dumbledore added turning to Hermione whose cheeks were bright red and she threw glares at Ron and Harry as if they arranged for this to happen. Harry looked up at Dumbledore his good mood quickly vanishing as the old man met his eyes from Remus' side.   
  
"How are you sir?"Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"How kind of you to inquire Ms. Weasley, I'm doing well thank you." Dumbledore said inclining his head.   
  
"Have you all had a satisfactory vacation this far?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It's been all right." Ron said with Hermione and Ginny nodding along in agreement.   
  
"And you Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It's been fine." Harry answered looking down at the floor.  
  
"Ah very well." Dumbledore said looking closely at Harry.  
  
"I must have a word with Arthur and Molly, but I would like to speak with you Harry." Dumbledore said looking almost reluctant to leave.  
  
"All right Professor." Harry answered as Dumbledore and Remus left the room.   
  
"That's nice of him, right Harry?" Ron asked, "this year he seems to be taking out of his just to speak with you." Ron finished uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah sure great." Harry said distractedly he couldn't possibly imagine what Dumbledore would want to talk with him about.   
  
"Well, Harry why aren't you telling Hermione you score, its going to be a real let down when she finds out what it really is anyway." Ginny teased Harry.  
  
"Right mate, gravely disappointed." Ron laughed.  
  
"All right fine then, if you both think to low of me I'll just have to prove you wrong won't I?" Harry laughed and turned to Hermione.  
  
"I got nine." Harry said simply as Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"Harry that's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed and then hit Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"You stupid prat, and here I was thinking that you had failed them." Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Let me see your results." Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"One second I'll go and get them, then maybe you could help me pick my classes for next year." Harry said shrugging.  
  
"I'll go and get mine too, Ron get yours." Hermione said and ran up the stairs.   
  
"No please, what a surprise" Ron commented sarcastically. "I'd better run." Ron added walking extra slow.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called from upstairs.  
  
"Right." Ginny said, "Coming." Ginny called and pushed Ron up the stairs so he tripped.  
  
"Gin" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny said rolling her eyes and continuing up that stairs.  
  
"Right well come on." Harry said walking with Ron. Harry stopped and turned off the stairs and Ron continued his climb to the top, as Harry neared his room he heard voices coming from a room nearby.   
  
"It's vital he doesn't find it." Dumbledore's muffled voice came from Remus' room.   
  
"Don't worry I've got it safe with me." Remus answered.  
  
"Dumbledore I don't understand he's gotten in before he can get in again, it's not safe." Mrs. Weasley argued. Harry wondered curiously why Dumbledore had not used a simple silencing spell.  
  
"There will be various order members watching at all times." Dumbledore said with finality.   
  
"Nothing better happen." Mrs. Weasley warned with anger evident in her voice.  
  
"Nothing will I assure you."Dumbledore answered. Harry walked into his room quickly as he heard shuffling inside the room. He opened his trunk and looked through it pushing various items aside until he found a strange key. He picked it up and looked at it closely he'd seen it before he just couldn't remember. Then he dropped it suddenly as if it had burned him, what lay before him was the key in which Dumbledore had given Harry and Remus as a portkey from Sirius and his parent's graves, he didn't remember keeping it, he was almost positive that Remus had pocketed it. Harry picked it up and examined it, it was a plain bronze key with no significant markings expect initials carved into the side, G.T. As Harry looked at it the key started to change and inside the handle an intricate design was forged, like some sort of crest. It appeared to be a sword through a skull, which in itself was a single eye. Harry felt a sort of ominousness when he held the key and dropped it into his trunk where he covered it up with various other items, he quickly retrieved the papers with his OWL results and hurried downstairs.   
  
"Hey Harry what took you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh er, I had to run to the loo." Harry lied quickly.  
  
"Really Ron." Hermione tutted. However Ginny was looking carefully at Harry and as Harry made eye contact her gaze never wavered. She tilted her head to the side and Harry looked away. He'd gotten past Ron and Hermione but not Ginny, Harry felt her eyes on the back of his head but took the papers out of his pocket and handed them to Hermione who took them without looking up.   
  
"Harry we have to arrange our schedules so we have the same classes together, except for bloody potions, but hey at least I never have to sit and listen to grease head drone on and on." Ron said laughing.  
  
"Yeah it'll be really weird without you in Potions with me." Harry said disdainfully.  
  
"I am going to be in the class, or do I not count?" Hermione huffed. "Honestly!"  
  
"It'll be great to have you in class Hermione. I'll just miss Ron trying to pummel Malfoy with bits of potion ingredients." Harry said grinning at Ron who laughed.  
  
"The ol' wanker." Ron said and laughed.  
  
"It won't be too bad with Hermione Harry at least you can be sure to pull off a decent grade." Ginny laughed at her glaring friend.   
  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry said picking his forms off the floor where Hermione had threw them and put them back in his pocket.   
  
"Anytime." Hermione smiled sweetly and walked into the kitchen with Ginny who turned to Harry and gave him and inconspicuous nod and Harry grinned in response.   
  
"So, Ron reach any interesting conclusions lately?" Harry asked casually as Ron brought over his chess set and poured out the pieces who immediately moved into their positions. It was all part of the plan Harry and Ginny had been forming in their correspondence to get Ron and Hermione together before they drove both of them mad.  
  
"Besides the fact that you're crazy?" Ron asked, "never mind I already discovered that years ago, must've slipped my mind until now." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron your such a daft git, how about the bushy brown-haired girl you've been pineing over for the last two years, have you asked her out yet?" Harry whispered viciously.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Harry care to enlighten me oh high and mighty one?" Ron questioned scathingly the tips of his ears turning red.   
  
"Pawn to E3." Ron said and the pawn obediently moved forward.   
  
"Ow!" Ron yelped and turned around to face a grinning Ginny, who lowered her hand.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Ron exclaimed holding his ear.  
  
"Please Ron all I did was flick your ear don't have a fit." Ginny said seriously and then quickly into a teasing voice.  
  
"Why was Ronnie blushing?" Ginny laughed at Ron's scowl.  
  
"I was just telling him about his crush on the girl in the kitchen." Harry whispered the last words.  
  
"Oh, and blush because of this? How cute Ronnie has a crushie, Ronnie has a..." Ginny paused straightening her dress. "I'll stop now." She said calmly.  
  
"Good idea." Harry laughed.  
  
"Ok so anyway." Ginny said quickly smirking at Harry, "did he happen to confirm this situation?" Ginny asked moving around the chair Ron was sitting in to face him.   
  
"Not a word, well except for the ears, which you helpfully pointed out." Harry said smiling widely on purpose.  
  
"Oh Harry, I can't take this, our little Ronnie-kins all grown up?" Ginny said in a mother's voice, wiping a fake tear from her eye. Harry moved out of his chair and to Ginny and put his arm over her shoulder in a comforting manner.   
  
"I know our young son in growing up." Harry said in a raspy old voice. Ginny curled into Harry so that she was pretending to weep onto his chest, Harry awkwardly patted her back.   
  
"Ah well now that that's done." Ginny said quickly walking away from Harry and sitting on the floor in front of Ron.   
  
"Nicely done Harry." Ginny said turning to face him.  
  
"Anytime." Harry laughed bowing.  
  
"But back to you." Ginny said turning back to face Ron who was looking on at the two with shock.  
  
"Shut your mouth Ron you don't want to catch any flies," Ginny said as Ron stared at her. "Tois-toi, toi." Ginny snapped in perfect French surprising Harry who didn't know that she could speak another language.  
  
"Sorry" Ron muttered and closed his mouth.  
  
"Operation H+R" Ginny said, "is now started." Ginny finished.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Harry grinned evilly.  
  
"Now I've told Hermione that mum needs her help washing, we have a while before she returns." Ginny said promptly.  
  
"Excellent" Harry answered.  
  
"First off Ron, cut the act, it's obvious you have feelings for Hermione, the whole family knows." Ginny said as Ron's ears turned redder.  
  
"The whole school knows." Harry added.  
  
"Exactly." Ginny said smiling briefly at Harry and then turned back to Ron.  
  
"For the smartest witch in your years she's really quite as daft as you are." Ginny said as Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ron I want you to admit that you have been crushing on Hermione for the past two years." Ginny said seriously looking at Ron.  
  
"Though I'm not telling, somebody who trusts me, feels the same way." Ginny said nodding her head toward the kitchen and looking back a flushed Ron.  
  
"Are you serious?" Ron asked amazed, "I thought she liked Harry, I mean who would like me when they could get with the boy who lived?" Ron said with frustration evident in his voice and then turned to see Harry's furious face.  
  
"Sorry, of course I don't mean like that, its just well how it is . . . " Ron tried to justify himself lamely just stopping because of Harry's glare and behind his eyes the slightly hurt look that flashed through just for a moment before the mask was put back on.  
  
"Ron you are a complete git." Ginny said darkly to Ron about Harry and also Hermione.  
  
"Well, now that you know are you going to do anything about it Ron?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"No." Ron said quickly as Ginny threw her hands up in frustration and Harry shook his head slowly.  
  
"Ron you are such a prat, you've liked Hermione for five years and you finally learn that she returns your feelings and your just going to sit on your bum and let her drift away, when all she's waiting for is you? What happened to your Gryffindor courage? Did you forget that courage is part of you? You have to do something about it. I don't know if you realize but you're not the only one after Hermione, she'll only wait for you so long." Harry said seriously shaking his head in apparent disgust of his best friend. However right when Ron was about to answer Hermione walked in, Harry sent one last glare at Ron and stayed silent.   
  
"I was talking with your mum and she said to give the supply list to her and she'll take care of it." Hermione said briskly walking into the silent room where Ron was blushing and scowling and Ginny was starring at Harry who kept his eyes on the chessboard in front of him.  
  
"Great" He mumbled to the board, Hermione didn't seem to notice their odd behavior and took a seat next to Ginny on the floor.  
  
"So Harry your taking NEWT Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions and an elective your choice, also you could've taken Herbology but it's not required to become an Auror, though it might be a good idea so you could recognize poisonous plants, but that's not really one of your strong areas." Hermione continued holding up Harry's OWLs. "I'm really glad you did so well." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks." Harry muttered looking up into the eyes of Ginny who shot him a curious smile.   
  
"Ron you'll be taking all of those except for Potions and your choice of elective, if you wanted you could replace Potions with Herbology." Hermione started and Ron interrupted her.   
  
"I'll take whatever Harry's taking." Ron mumbled also looking down at the chessboard.  
  
"Pawn to F5." Harry muttered and the pawn scrapped up two spaces. Ron glanced up and shot Harry a hopeful smile who shrugged but didn't return the smile.  
  
"Really I'm trying to help you two." Hermione butted in.  
  
"I think we should do our homework, I still have to complete two essays and Ron you have three." Hermione said, "you've finished all of yours correct Harry?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I think I'll go see what Dumbledore wants while you do your assignments." Harry said.  
  
"Professor" Harry said surprised as he walked into him. "Sorry" he muttered taking a step back.  
  
"Harry just whom I was looking for." Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "Come for a stroll with me?" Dumbledore asked as Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"How have you been Harry?" Dumbledore questioned once they were outside.  
  
"Fine thanks," Harry answered as Dumbledore stopped to look at Harry who met his eyes and Dumbledore seemed to look right through him. Dumbledore started walking once again and Harry continued to reluctantly follow.  
  
"Congratulations on making Gryffindor quidditch captain." Dumbledore said.   
  
"About that, I don't think I should take it." Harry said looking at his trainers.   
  
"I feel you could. Your father was." Dumbledore said, "and I won't take no for an answer." Dumbledore added eyes twinkling and Harry found himself smiling in spite of it all.  
  
"Besides I don't think Mr. Weasley could be able to handle any more responsibility on his shoulders." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded not really sure what he was out here for, so they walked in silence for a while till Dumbledore paused and looked down at Harry.  
  
"Harry I understand that you've experienced a great loss, one so powerful it could consume you if you let it, you have a tendency to take blame for things that are not in your control, you must not take this weight on, Harry you must let go and accept." Dumbledore finished looking somber. Harry sighed in frustration he wouldn't forget Sirius he wouldn't let it go, and it was his fault, it always was.   
  
"Miss Weasley seems to make a profound difference in your behavior, it is helpful for you." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"You were spying on me?" Harry asked in disbelief, here even at the Burrow. Dumbledore sighed and answered.  
  
"Harry you are always being watched, I would recommend spending more time with Miss Weasley you get along very well." Dumbledore said again Harry looked up into Dumbledore's face and back down again.   
  
"Yeah and add another person to Voldemort's list." Harry muttered to himself angrily.  
  
"I believe you should let Miss Weasley make that decision in the matter." Dumbledore said looking pointedly at Harry, "but, like you Harry, Ginny has met Voldemort twice and survived both encounters, I believe she is already part of this list." Dumbledore said pensively, as Harry contemplated his words.   
  
"Yes Professor." Harry answered as he realized that this was true.  
  
"Very well, I'm not pressuring you to do anything you do not want to Harry, but you must realize that being around Miss Weasley had shown the most difference in your demeanor." Dumbledore finished with the pleasant part of the conversation.  
  
"Is that what you brought me out here to talk about Professor?" Harry questioned doubting that highly.  
  
"No you are correct in your assumption's Harry, I've brought you out here to warn you against a possible threat, I'm telling you this because I've decided to keep nothing from you Harry, I have faith that you will not tell a soul." Dumbledore said looking grave. "It is called the Green Flame Torch, and as legend goes the flame could wipe out all evil things. Voldemort knows this and fears what the torch could accomplish. He will try and put the flame out for the first time since its birth, from Merlin, the torch if put out will never be lit again." Dumbledore stated gravely and continued.   
  
"The problem is that we do not know where this torch is kept, we have only one advantage over Voldemort, the key." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"The key will open the case in which the Flame is kept to burn eternally, and it is in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with finality. Harry dawned a look of recognition to the key located in his trunk, G.F., the carving on the side, Green Flame.  
  
"Professor I've . . . " Harry started only to be interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said with a wink, "I know what it is you posses, I can only ask you not to go looking for this torch, danger is axiomatic, you will only put yourself in unneeded danger if you go after it." Dumbledore said and once again repeated himself.  
  
"I have complete faith in that you will comply with my wishes." Dumbledore answered and turned back to the house with Harry in shock over the news that Dumbledore knew he held the answer for the end of the war yet he let him still keep it.   
  
"You can tell your friends that you have agreed to continue DA and have accepted the position of Gryffindor quidditch captain." Dumbledore said smiling warmly at Harry.  
  
"All right Professor, good evening." Harry said uneasily as he walked back into the house. He didn't see as one of the Order members emerged from a bush nearby and went to Dumbledore's side, nor did he hear Dumbledore say, "The pieces are in his hands, all he needs to do is piece them together," and disappeared into the night.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Melindaleo- Thanks for liking the whole stick thing, I was a little speculative about putting that in but my sister convinced me that it was good, so I just went with it! I actually read your story! On Sink Into Your Eyes! *wink* Great story may I add! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Jeff- Thanks so much for the review!   
  
Bob33- Aw thanks so much! I'm glad you liked what happened in Lily and James' time! LoL, thanks so much for the review!  
  
Ckat44- Aw thanks for recommending my story Kate! You're so kind! I really like yours too there all so good! I know me either! I can't wait for summer to end I've  
  
been writing the start of school and I wrote about 12 pages but I hated them and ripped them up! LoL, so now I still have to start writing the beginning of school! Aw Kate you're so considerate! Not making me rush to update! *gushes* Thanks so much! *hug* Don't worry I don't plan on ending this story for a while! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Hpz26- Thanks so much for reading and thanks so much for the review as well!   
  
Cyher- Whoops sorry! I didn't catch them and I guess word didn't either! But I urge you to continue reading I don't think I used Grammar check in the beginning but I do now so please don't let the beginning of the story rate the whole story! If you like it I would love to have you continue to read my story! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Oceangirl1661- Lmao Chelsea! I'm glad you like my story! *hugs* Yes I love your reviews too, there so cool! Gotta love 'em! Thanks so much for the review! *pats head* we already knew you were special *winks*! LoL!  
  
Missers- Aw Missy! Thanks so much for the review! I haven't spoken to you in ages! Thanks again for the review! *hugs*  
  
Kitty254781- Oh really? I'm sorry I just assumed! Sorry about that, but thanks for letting me know I'll be sure to change it! Thanks again for the review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter that is currently unnamed, it should be up sooner than this one took! Hopefully! Thanks again for all the reviews! 


	17. The Return

`  
  
`  
  
A/N- Hey everyone! Soo soo sorry that this chapter is so LATE! Alright, here, don't hate me yet I have a legitimate excuse. You see, I wanted a really good Sorting Hat song, and I can't write poetry for crud so I asked my friend, Regina, to write me one since she's awesome at poetry. (That was about a month ago) So she agreed, I decided that I could wait a week as long as I have a good song in the end. So it's been three more weeks since she said she would write it for me and she still hasn't. So Sunday I was raving to Philly about how she still didn't give me the poem, and Philly being awesome, said she would write it for me! So I finally have an awesome sorting hat song! Again I'm really sorry this took so long to get out! Look I even put Regina in Slytherin because I was so mad at her for making you guys wait! LoL! I'm really sorry! I hope you like this chapter, longest yet I think...not sure.  
  
`  
  
Dedication: to Philly for writing me my awesome Sorting Hat song in ONE day!! Thanks so much! *hug*   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for a couple of first years.   
  
`  
  
`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Return*~*~*~*~  
  
`  
  
Dawn a week later brought on a mass of red hair running up and down the stairs. Though only two Weasley's would be returning to Hogwarts this year, each and every one of the Weasley brothers would be seeing off Ron and Ginny, along with Harry and Hermione.  
  
Mrs. Weasley suddenly burst into Harry's room as he was getting his clothes out for the day.  
  
"Harry dear you still have to eat breakfast." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed dumping a load of clothes onto his neatly stacked pile caught it to tip over and leaving.  
  
"Need help with that?" Ginny asked stifling a laugh at Harry's disgruntled face.  
  
"Yeah sure thanks." Harry mumbles bending down to pick up the tower with Ginny.  
  
"Excited to go back?" Ginny asked as Harry rummaged through his trunk for his other sock.  
  
"Here let I help." Ginny said kneeling down to his trunk and sifting through it, "I've had loads of experience." Ginny laughed with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go get dressed and make sure to brush your hair Potter, haven't you ever heard of a brush?" Ginny said mock-seriously.   
  
Harry shook his head grinning and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom that was surprisingly empty. He thought back to the last week and how his friendship with Ginny Weasley had grown, he wondered how he never saw it before. Ginny was perfect in all aspects of her character, he'd never known her to be mean to a soul besides Malfoy of course, and she knew how to make every bad situation better, and best of all she never asked any of those uncomfortable questions. She waited for him to tell her and for some reason he almost always did. He felt better than he had in months with all the Weasley's with him in this hectic environment, he thrived in it.   
  
Mrs. Weasley forced Harry to have second and third helpings of practically everything and the results had shown, no more did he have the appearance of growing to fast in a short amount of time, and playing quidditch every day helped too.  
  
He had discussed tactics for quidditch with Ron and Ginny relentlessly must to the annoyance of Hermione. His friends had taken his lie about DA and quidditch when Dumbledore left and though no more about it. However, Harry had been plagued with dreams constantly of green flame torches in long hallways with tiny torches along the sides of the walls.  
  
"Hey Harry." A pounding on the door called him out of his thoughts. "Mum wants you downstairs." Ron said shuffling away from the door.   
  
Harry threw on his shirt and went back to his room where Ginny was putting the last of his clothes. Harry stood in the doorway and watched as she got up and brushed the knees of her skirt off and turns around, he watched as she jumped slightly and then grinned.   
  
"Harry's this is beautiful where did you get it?" Ginny asked turning around and taking the key off of his shirt, where she must've placed it. Harry looked down at it and walked past her to sit on his bed, the key that haunted his dreams.  
  
"Er, well my parents gave it to me, and Sirius gave it to me from them." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. Well, it was kind of the truth with a twist on it perhaps, a very big twist, but the truth in a round-about-way.  
  
By his Mum giving birth to him in July he was then prophesied about, thus the reason Dumbledore had left the key in his possession. Harry held out his hand and Ginny gave it back. Harry gripped the key and then wrapped his hand around the string peering at the sword with the skull and eyes, as he looked closer he could've sworn that the eye had blinked so he quickly threw it into his trunk. He looked up into Ginny's face and was only met with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's beautiful, do you know what the letters stand for?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"No, I don't know much about it really." Harry answered uncomfortably and quickly changed the subject hoping Ginny would consent. "Thanks so much Gin you're a life saver!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Don't think I don't want something in return for this favor, remember Chaser tryouts." Ginny laughed as Harry lugged his trunk down the stairs.   
  
"Gin you've got it already, don't tell anyone but you're probably better than Angelina." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Heard that!" Fred called out from down the stairs.  
  
"Oh well at least she can't yell at me again this year." Harry shrugged though had enough decency to look a little sheepish.   
  
"Yeah well, maybe it Umbitch." Ron started and then at Hermione's glare and Mrs. Weasley's gasp said quickly, "Umbridge had believed you in the first place." Ron grumbled as he buttered his toast, pretending not to notice Hermione's futile attempts to gain his attention in order to reprimand him.  
  
Harry nodded with his eyes on the table not needing Ron to continue. Harry's friendships with Ron and Hermione had grown stronger as well. He hated keeping things from them, but felt it was for the best and though selfish he liked to as well. If Voldemort found out that Harry knew the prophecy there would be trouble, the less who knew the better.   
  
"Harry you'll want to finish up. It'll take us an hour to get to the station." Arthur said taking a final sip from his pumpkin juice and pushing out his chair.  
  
Harry looked up and saw everyone was pretty much done and realized he must have dazed out again, he saw Ginny through him a concerned look and he grinned back at her in reassurance. Harry wanted to get to the station quickly, Remus had promised he would meet him there when he received an urgent owl from Dumbledore shortly after Dumbledore had left the Burrow. Harry watched as Fred and George grabbed his trunk and hefted it into the ministry car's boots, he hoped desperately that they hadn't slipped anything into it, knowing the twins, they probably had.   
  
Harry followed Ginny and Bill outside and got into the car with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley and everyone else had all gone in the other car. Harry sat down next to Fred and George across from the others.  
  
They rode in silence for a while with just Fred and George whispering, when all of the sudden Hermione exclaimed, "We have to remember the Prefects meeting," to Ron and Ginny who nodded reluctantly.   
  
Ginny had gotten Prefect much to the distaste of herself, Fred and George, and to the joy of Mrs. Weasley. As a gift she had gotten a small black kitten with white paws and a white underbelly which she promptly named, Socks. Who was currently curled up in Crookshanks' basket much to the distaste of the bigger cat who looked on at the younger one with disgust. Fred and George had gotten their little sister a broom as a present for the bat boogey hex she had pulled on Malfoy.   
  
"The only authority we shall abide by." The twins said together bowing foolishly at Harry who managed to grin weakly.   
  
"Meet you in the compartment?" Ron asked, Harry looked at him and wondered what he would do if Harry said no.   
  
"Sure." Harry said, "I'll get one with Neville and Luna." Harry said indifferently, he wouldn't mind being by himself but if Malfoy came in when there were no teachers and magic allowed Harry hoped that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would be there.  
  
"Are you OK Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks why?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You were frowning." Hermione supplied.   
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about Malfoy." Harry replied.  
  
"Ha, that little bugger." Fred laughed.  
  
"I'd like to see him against you in a duel. You'd have him spread across the floor by the first curse mate." George said loyally and Harry and Ron shared a grin.  
  
"I was supposed to back in first year, but ah, he sort of told Filch and never showed." Harry explained to an affronted George.   
  
"Well I hope you didn't get caught?" Fred urged.  
  
"No we got away, only just though." Hermione explained with a sour look on her face.   
  
"I still remember it now," Ron paused, "I'm going to bed before you either of you think of another clever way to get us killed, or worse expelled." Ron said in a high mocking voice emphasizing the last word.   
  
"I did not say that." Hermione protested blushing.  
  
"I remember." Harry added laughing.   
  
"Anyway, I was trying to prevent those two from leaving and Neville had locked himself out of the portrait hole." Hermione proceeded to explain what happened much to the amusement of Fred and George. Harry didn't mind it gave him time to think.   
  
Next thing Harry knew they had arrived at Kings Cross Station. Harry got out of the car silently with the Weasley's and Hermione following closely behind.  
  
"Harry!" Remus called out and Harry turned to see Remus grinning at him, he walked over and gave Harry a sort of one-armed hug.   
  
"How have you been?" Remus questioned.   
  
"Fine thanks." Harry said grinning.  
  
"All right everyone have a cart?" Mr. Weasley asked taking charge.   
  
"Yes." The four said and rolled down to platform Nine three-quarters, they walked in with pairs, Harry with Ron and Hermione with Ginny.   
  
"All right Ginny?" Ron asked as she was on the floor when they walked through.  
  
"Colin!" Ginny protested lifting her head from the ground and glare at the boy she had crashed into.   
  
"Sorry Ginny." Colin laughed and muttered his "goodbyes" and "see you later's" to the very amused Weasley family.  
  
"All right there Gin?" Harry asked walking up and pulling her up and then righting her cart.   
  
"Hey at least someone cares!" Ginny huffed glaring at her family.  
  
"I asked if you were all right." Ron protested indignantly.   
  
"Yes but did you help, no." Ginny responded dryly.  
  
"Of course Harry's the only one who helped, he's the proper little gentleman." Ron mumbled good-naturedly. "The only one who takes that Gryffindor chivalry thing seriously." Ron added as Harry ducked his head slightly embarrassed, it was like being told about the second task during fourth year.   
  
"I think it's nice." Hermione replied as she Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked on a little ahead.   
  
"Do you now?" Ron asked stopping by the train. Ron stopped and went to Hermione's trunk and hefted it out of the cart and onto the train. This act of chivalry was lost on no one.   
  
"Well Ron here you are then." Harry said handing his own trunk to a now scowling Ron, and looked over at Ginny who then handed her own trunk to Ron. Ron knew full well that they were indeed mocking him, but he couldn't very well refuse having taken only Hermione's.  
  
"So if you need anything, owl us!" Mrs. Weasley said as the train let out a warning whistle.   
  
"Thank so much Mrs. Weasley." Harry said allowing himself to be drawn into a hug briefly, before searching for Remus, who had for some reason or another disappeared. Harry felt himself frown as he looked into the slowly thinning crowd. He hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye.   
  
"Hey Harry, come on mate." Ron called from the train door, bringing Harry out of his musings.   
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George" Harry called jumping onto the train.   
  
"Thanks for everything!" Hermione and Harry called out together and then grinned.   
  
"So I expect I'll see you later." Harry said to a glum looking Ginny, a bored looking Ron, and an excited looking Hermione.  
  
"Er right." Ginny said clipping on her badge. They said their farewells and Harry went in search of Neville and Luna.   
  
"Surprise" A witch called out making Harry swing around to face an eager looking Tonks.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked highly confused.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted some Aurors on the train in case anything happens." Tonks said quietly. "Thanks for the warm welcome though, Harry." Tonks said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Some Order members are here too." Tonks whispered pointedly looking behind him. Harry turned around to see Remus leaning against the door smiling. Harry smiled, so he hadn't disappeared.  
  
"Miss me Harry?" Remus asked laughing. Harry laughed in return and replied, "Only because I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." He answered and did something that shocked both Remus and himself, he hugged him briefly before letting go and walking back awkwardly.   
  
"So erm, come in our compartment when you have to leave, erm, when I find one at least." Harry said looking at the floor as Remus stared intently at him. He felt as though he had done something wrong.   
  
"So I'm going to go and look for a compartment." Harry said after a moment's silence and waved walking away quickly. He'd have to find Neville and Luna. He walked up and peeked in a compartment to find Neville taking care of his plant, which had grown to be the size of his head, and Luna starring idly out the window with an edition of the Quibbler on her lap.   
  
"Hiya Harry." Neville said smiling and moving over so that Harry could sit next to him.  
  
"Thanks Neville that's all right, I'll just sit here." Harry said sitting across from Neville near the window.   
  
"How was your Hols Neville?" Harry questioned.   
  
"Nothing bigger than what I sent to you about getting a new wand and an owl," Harry remembered the owl, as much as paint doesn't fade, yes he remembered.   
  
"How about you Luna?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Find any of those things you were after?" Harry questioned.   
  
"I had a most enjoyable summer thank you, but much to my disappointment we did not." Luna said in her usual airy voice.   
  
"Oh that's a shame." Neville nervously replied.  
  
"How was your summer Harry?" Luna questioned.  
  
"Fine thanks." Harry replied automatically.  
  
"I'm sure it was." Luna replied looking curiously at Harry.  
  
"So have you seen more godfather than?" Luna airily questioned, Neville looked up horrified as Harry looked to the compartment floor.  
  
"Yeah, in my dreams." Harry said sounding sarcastic to throw off Neville, but he knew Luna understood as she nodded her head thoughtfully. He wished she would drop it, and thankfully she did.  
  
"You're not a prefect then?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No, I was offered of course, but I declined." Luna responded in her way.  
  
"How come?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I don't believe in authority being held by one person." Luna said in the same curiously mysterious way, which in Harry's opinion, could definitely give Trelawny a run for her money. Harry lapsed into a content silence as he watched the scenery go by.  
  
  
  
"Hey Harry I heard you made Gryffindor quidditch captain, congratulations." Neville said cheerfully.   
  
"Thanks Neville." Harry smiled in return.  
  
"Katie made Head Girl too, great year for Gryffindor." Neville commented as Harry shook his head in agreement.  
  
"What classes are you taking Neville?" Harry questioned.  
  
"N.E.W.T. Herbology, DADA, and regular Transfiguration, I've dropped Potions, and I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures." Neville finished.   
  
"Sounds interesting." Harry responded and the compartment lapsed into a silence once more. Harry must've fallen asleep because he was awoken by the closing of the compartment door.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Ginny smiled with a scrunched up face.  
  
"It's fine, I still have to change and I'm guessing we're near Hogsmeade." Harry responded as Ginny nodded, "Ron and Hermione were going to wake you so you could change before they got back from patrol." Ginny added.  
  
"Right, I'll just change quickly then." Harry said and got up to leave when the compartment door opened.   
  
"Potty." Malfoy greeted him coldly.  
  
"Real original Malfoy." Harry said crossly, "What do you want?" Harry said.  
  
"I heard that over the summer you killed your godfather Potter, is it true?" Malfoy questioned as Harry's insides froze and Ginny gasped indignantly.   
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron said darkly arriving at the door.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy." Ginny grumbles finding her voice.   
  
"So it's true then? Potters killed someone?" Malfoy said maliciously gleeful.  
  
"How was your summer without Daddy? Is he keeping the cell warm for you?" Harry said his wand hovering over his pocket.  
  
"You'll regret that Potter." Malfoy said eyes glinting. Harry watched as Malfoy's hand moved, and he had his wand on him before Malfoy could reach his pocket.  
  
"Why did you even bother coming here?" Hermione spoke up darkly from the side of the room. "I'll be reporting to Professor Snape for you arguing on the train, Malfoy." Hermione added.  
  
"Leave Malfoy." Ron said hands tightening in fists at his sides.   
  
"Gladly, as if I'd want to be in company with the lot of you, just figured I'd relay a message, your end is near Potter, and personally I'll be celebrating when that day comes." Malfoy said and shoved past Ron and Hermione purposely knocking into them, sending Hermione flying into the door frame and Ron to smash back into Malfoy rather violently, not that Harry cared or anything.  
  
"I'll be warning McGonagall, Weasley." Malfoy said darkly as he left.  
  
"You better be more careful with you prefect position, don't want that being taken away." Ron hollered after him sarcastically. Harry paused to look around him, Neville and Luna were standing a step behind him wands out with cross faces, Ginny was to the left of Harry with her mouth in a shape Harry could most relate to a snarl with her wand straight in front of her. Hermione was scowling down the hallway and Ron had his fists to his sides glaring down the hall.   
  
"Right, well I'm going to change." Harry said and quickly made his exit. He heard Hermione ask if he was all right but pretended not to and walked quickly to the loo.   
  
Soon enough after Harry returned to his friends growls and uncomfortable looks at the compartment door slid open to reveal Remus.   
  
"Hello." Remus said politely, "May I have a word Harry?" Remus questioned beckoning to the hallway. Harry got up and followed him out of the compartment.   
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye, since we'll be arriving soon." Remus said and then shuffled his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"I had a really nice time in your company Harry, you've helped me deal with Sirius' death more than you can know." Remus said. "I hope you still don't think of James negatively because you're so much like him and Lily, they would have been so proud." Remus said and Harry nodded not knowing what to say in return.  
  
"I'd like it if we became corespondents, kind of like what you did with Sirius if anything bothers you, questions you need to ask, even what you ate today, please feel free to owl me. In no way do I want to replace him, I just think that we've helped in each others company. I am at least." Remus babbled uncomfortably and Harry understood how he felt, it was how he had felt all summer, lost in a way unsure of what to say, do, or behave.   
  
"Thanks Remus, I'd like that." Harry said quickly and hugged him once more once more, this time a little more prepared, Remus hugged him back just as the train pulled into a stop.   
  
"Say bye to Tonks for me." Harry said and then as Remus smiled and turned away he dashed into the compartment to meet his friends. Harry straightened his robes and smiled down at the badge on his shoulder.   
  
"Look. He's getting all sentimental on us." Ginny laughed as Harry grinned sheepishly at being caught. Ron shoved her playfully and stuck up for Harry.  
  
"Hey don't act like you weren't goggling over your badge when it arrived." Ron laughed.  
  
"Like you last year? Speechless?" Ginny said causing Harry to laugh.  
  
"I've seen you shine yours." Ron whispered loudly at her and she took on a shocked face.   
  
"I'd better stop, OWLs, now badges, I think Fred and George are right, I'm turning into Percy." Ginny said sounding genuinely horrified. Ginny started walking as the doors on the train opened and Ron turned to Harry.   
  
"Everyone knows she's turning into Bill, mean hexes, quidditch, a prefect, she wanted to since she was little." Ron grumbled good naturedly, though Harry swore he could detect a hint of jealously in Ron's voice at where Ginny's idolization lay.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry called out to his giant friend.   
  
"Hi ya Harry, see ya later, come by me hut?" Hagrid's booming voice called back.   
  
"Come on Harry, I've got a carriage." Ron called out and Harry darted through the crowd. He paused to look at the looming beast that stood loyally at the head of the carriage. The Thestral seemed to sense his gaze, for he turned his head and met Harry's eyes.   
  
It was pure blackness as if he was being sucked into a dark abyss with no means of escape, when suddenly it stopped and he was able to see the beast clearly. The animal looked at him once more, appearing almost haughty but then slowly bowed its head in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry shook his head as if to clear the image of this skeleton horse with wings, a mark of death, bowing to him it made him feel as if he was some sort of evil, someone who could control death. Harry stared at the Thestral when suddenly it threw back its head and whinnied a loud piercing noise that people around the train stations froze and cringed grabbing their ears.   
  
Harry stood calmly and felt Luna walk up next to him, "They have found Hope." She said simply and more Thestrals threw back their heads and joined the call. Harry was surrounded by chaos, students running and trying to shield themselves from this invisible foe, and people who could see the beasts were starring at them in horror as each of the Thestrals united in their call.   
  
When it stopped everything grew calm once more. Just when the noise was throughout the area, the silence was almost more nerve racking than the piercing call.  
  
"What's going on Harry, Harry?" Harry head Remus' voice call to him from a distance. He felt as though he was in a trance, all the Threstrals were slowly bowing their heads in Harry's direction, one by one.   
  
"Harry? Harry!" Remus called out again more nervously, and then shook him so that Harry found himself pulled out of the trance.   
  
"Yes?" Harry questioned dragging his eyes away from the beasts.   
  
"Are you alright? You're pale." Remus said holding Harry's shoulders. Harry saw distantly as Professors and Order members alike were swarming around the area calming people down and urging the students into the carriages.   
  
"What were they doing?" Remus asked and Harry saw how shook up Remus was from the whole situation.   
  
"I'm not sure." Harry answered truthfully.  
  
"Alright." Remus paused reluctantly as if he wanted to question more, but than thought more of it, "I have to go now, for Merlin's sake Harry stay safe!" Remus grinned trying to make light of the situation.   
  
"Right I'll try." Harry answered, "see you." and climbed into the carriage, where his friends were all waiting for him.  
  
"You alright Harry?" Neville asked shakily.  
  
"Yeah, fine thanks." Harry said looking at his hands.   
  
"Right." Ron said sounding unbelieving but dropping it, for which Harry was highly thankful for.   
  
As the carriages came to a halt, Harry jumped down and turned away from the Thestrals before they could make eye contact once more and instead found himself facing a very pensive Ginny, who was starring at him. As Harry's eyes met hers, she threw him a small smile and turned her head away. Harry looked up the stairs and saw Draco standing there glaring at him before whisking away followed by the two dunder heads.   
  
"Come on mate." Ron called and Harry saw they were one of the last to go through the hall's doors. Harry smiled at finally coming back and made his way through the doors.   
  
"Hurry." Hermione said and they hurried to their seats at the end of the table where McGonagall was pulling over the stool with the sorting hat on top.  
  
Harry scanned the head table, Snape was there with his usual scowl, which intensified as his eyes met Harry's. Harry starred long at his most hated professor,   
  
"Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside having a nice comfortable time..."  
  
Sirius' words flashed through his head and he turned his head away disgustedly. He looked down the table and saw a man with pale features and dark hair. He then turned toward his friends.  
  
"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron questioned his eyebrows raised.   
  
"Obviously the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Hermione stated.   
  
"Hopefully he's more competent than last year." Ginny said crossly.  
  
"Shh." Hermione said quickly as the door opened and a small group of first years walked up to the front.  
  
"Smallest bit yet!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Probably because Voldemort's back, the parents want their kids close." Harry reasoned and they sat back and watched as the sorting hat cleared its throat and began singing his song.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
A thinking cap is what I am  
  
There is a song that I must tell  
  
A song that would do you good to hear  
  
So I insist you listen well  
  
A song that holds an important word of caution  
  
I warned you of this very thing  
  
The year before and here once more  
  
A tale in a song that I must sing  
  
Only this time you will pay it heed   
  
Back when I was bits of string and cloths   
  
A hole in me you could not see  
  
I was not ever eaten by moths  
  
The ones that made me   
  
I tell of my masters  
  
Those four noble people  
  
Hogwarts knows them as it's founders  
  
A group of friends like none else where  
  
The closest friends you'd ever see  
  
Thought up the idea of Hogwarts  
  
And sewed up me  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
"Harry" Hermione hissed and he felt a sharp pain explode on his shin, "pay attention." Hermione chided and Ron met his yes and rolled his turning back to the sorting. Harry smiled sheepishly at Ginny who was still watching him,  
  
"A sickle for your thoughts?" Ginny smiled only to be shushed by a death glare from Hermione.  
  
"Really you two, you're missing the whole song!" Hermione whispered fiercely. Harry gave Hermione his most apologetic face and willed himself to listen to the song.   
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
There was Godric Gryffindor  
  
Who wanted those noble and chivalrous  
  
He would accept no others   
  
"They should always be courteous"  
  
Then there was his good friend Salizar Slytherin  
  
He wanted only those whose blood was pure  
  
He did not want any of the rest  
  
"For dirty blood there is no cure"  
  
With them was good Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Who wanted only those with a sharp mind  
  
A group of the highest intelligence  
  
"Those with the greatest intellect; who wants the lesser kind?"  
  
Her good friend dear Helga Huffelpuff  
  
So generous was her heart  
  
She would accept those the others did not  
  
"I will accept the ones cast off so long as they do their part"  
  
These four great people   
  
They had no clue they would soon be divided   
  
Their friendship had crumbled  
  
And with their own houses they sided  
  
Hogwarts had a harmony  
  
But now it is no more  
  
The houses since have been united  
  
The dividing of the houses is the problem at the core  
  
Here's the point of my tale  
  
Together you must stand tall  
  
The prejudices must be discarded   
  
Or together you shall fall  
  
There is a foe  
  
You know of whom I speak   
  
A vicious enemy that threatens us  
  
Power and submission is what he seeks  
  
We must band together inside Hogwarts walls  
  
Or they will crumble from the outside and from within  
  
I hope you've taken this song to heart  
  
Now let the sorting begin  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
"Well that was interesting." Harry commented while clapping along with the rest of the school if not a bit hesitantly.  
  
"As if you heard one part of it." Hermione demanded. "You made me miss most of it." She cried.  
  
"You didn't have to stop him from thinking." Ron jumped into defense of his best friend.   
  
"Well" Hermione started clearly offended.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny started lifting up her hands, "relax." Ginny finished bringing her hands down in a breathing imitation.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said after a pause.   
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed in return, "You'd have yelled at me if I told you to," Ron paused bringing up his hands to imitate Ginny, "relax." Ron finished.  
  
"I have a gift." Ginny stated smiling before Hermione had a chance to respond. Harry watched in amusement as Ginny turned to face him, "or a secret." She mumbled so only Harry could hear her, smiling quite like the twins. Harry grinned in response and started as the table started clapping. He looked up to see a little boy with black curly hair come running toward the table.  
  
"What's his name?" Harry questioned missing the start of the sorting.  
  
"Eamon Abat." Ginny whispered to him as the boy plopped down in the center of the table.  
  
"Abbot, Regina." McGonagall called as a little girl with brown hair walked up to the center.  
  
"SLYTHERIN." The hat called out as the fourth table cheered.  
  
Ron looked grimly into Harry's eyes, "evil that one." Ron stated.  
  
"Arney, Elizabeth." McGonagall called.   
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted.  
  
"I'm starving, I think I'll die, Harry, do a bloke a favor and tell mum I loved her." Ron grinned dropping his head onto the table with a thud. Hermione, Harry could tell with a grin, chose not to hear that interruption.   
  
"Any time." Harry replied.  
  
"How was your summer?" Dean asked them quietly.  
  
"All right, yours?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Good Seamus came over for a bit, barking that one." Dean said shoving his friend. Harry smiled lightly but caught eyes with Seamus and turned his head. He still remembered how Seamus had doubted him, it wasn't as if he had wanted to hold a grudge, he just wasn't sure how he wanted to treat him.   
  
"Zoder, Deirdre." McGonagall called out and the last girl walked up onto the platform. Harry silently sympathized for the girl having to be in front of everyone alone, the girl, however seemed to take it well enough and sat down with big smile.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hate called and the house once more broke out into applause. The girl looked pleased as she sat down next to Eamon and a girl named Sara.   
  
"Took long enough." Ron mumbled and Deirdre threw him an affronted look apparently hearing him.  
  
"Don't mind my brother. He's always like that." Ginny said thrusting out her hand. "Ginny Weasley." The girl smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Deirdre, but you can call me Dee." Dee smiled again turning back to her friends.  
  
"Very cheerful, that one." Ginny commented in an undertone to Harry.  
  
"Probably Muggle born." Harry answered reasonably and Ginny nodded is assent.  
  
"Welcome those new and those who've returned." Dumbledore stood sweeping out his hands. "I would like to welcome our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Kean. Mr. Kean was formally an Auror and on leave due to an injury. Please welcome him kindly." Dumbledore said as the school clapped politely.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ron said, "loads of experience." Ron added.  
  
"Our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you anything from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, is prohibited, and you will be given a detention if found in possession of their products." Dumbledore smiled and Ron and Ginny whooped in delight for their brothers success.   
  
"Anyone who wishes to see a sample of their work may ask their house's prefect for a view." Dumbledore said a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now, if you all would rise with me, I wish to pause for a moment of silence for the fallen heros." Dumbledore said meeting Harry's eyes. Harry held Dumbledore's gaze and they remembered Sirius.  
  
"Tuck in." Dumbledore said simply and the food appeared on the tables, with everyone sitting down to devour everything in sight. Harry sat down slowly thinking of Sirius.   
  
"Hungry mate?" Ron questioned to Harry while stuffing his own plate.  
  
"A bit." Harry answered grabbing a roll. Harry pretended to ignore as Hermione started whispering furiously to Ron. He heard bits and pieces like, "inconsiderate, ...prat...Sirius." and decided to ignore it.   
  
Ginny looked at him with a sort of apologizing look on her face. "Look at my skirt." Ginny said smiling broadly, ready to distract him. Harry smiled at her thankfully, and watched as she got up and twirled around.  
  
"What do you think?" Ginny laughed jumping back into her seat. The skirt glimmering over her legs, and he remembered when Hermione had arrived at the Burrow, Ginny's insistence that she show her the spell once they arrived at Hogwarts.   
  
"Brilliant." Harry said and felt himself looking into her eyes rather than down on the skirt and looked away quickly. Too late though, Ginny had seen, he could tell as a light blush made its way onto her face. He recognized the facial expression she was making, it appeared only when she was having a furious inner battle to keep her cool, during the summer time it had only been used when she had been on the pranking end of Fred and George.   
  
"I've hade enough!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped out of her seat, Harry barely managing to catch her goblet before it fell.   
  
"Switch seats with me Harry, go sit next to your friend." Hermione seethed while Ron looked slightly proud and slightly sheepish.   
  
Harry went to get up and then changed his mind, "Sorry Hermione, I mean I really want to, but I think I've hurt my leg." Harry said throwing a glare at Ron. Ginny, seeming to understand what Harry meant immediately declined. Hermione went to ask Neville, who was consumed with Luna's profile, and was considerate enough not to ask him.   
  
"Fine, but don't speak to me Ron Billius Weasley, not a word." Hermione said sitting back down.   
  
"Not like she tried hard," Ginny smirked whispering to Harry as she went to retrieve her "knife" from under the table.   
  
"Do you need to go to the hospital wing Harry?" Ron questioned Harry darkly throwing him a deep glare.   
  
"No, I don't think so, just a muscle spasm, you know." Harry replied shutting Ron up effectively.   
  
"I'm exhausted." Ginny said yawning widely.  
  
"It appears so." Harry responded yawning back.   
  
"Ha, you've been conquered by the yawn queen, your's truly." Ginny grinned and watched as various other people yawned.  
  
"My greatest power, the power to cause others to yawn, quite useful." Ginny said smugly.  
  
Harry opened his mouth wide in a fake yawn and watched as Ginny yawned widely in response. "And I am king, for I've conquered the queen." Harry grinned, he enjoyed being in Ginny's company, she always was the one to joke with. Harry's attention was drawn from Ginny as the dishes cleared and Dumbledore stood up once more.   
  
"Now before we rest our heads, the school song if you please." Dumbledore said flicking his wand as a golden banner appeared out of thin air and twirled like a snake producing the words. "Everyone pick your favorite tune and begin!" Dumbledore said.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,   
  
Teach us something please,   
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling   
  
With some interesting stuff,  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,   
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,   
  
Bring back what we've forgot,   
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,   
  
And learn until our brains all rot."  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Harry sang with the rest of the students and as Dean and Seamus finally finished it was clear there would be more pranksters to replace Fred and George.   
  
"Brilliant." Dumbledore said wiping a tear, "Music, a magic beyond all we do here." Dumbledore said reiterating the same quote every year. He paused and then said the words everyone had been anticipating. "Good Night, Prefects will escort all first years to their dormitories."  
  
The hall filled with noise and Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus walked together to their dorm as Ginny, Ron and Hermione stayed behind for prefects duty.   
  
"Chudley's rule." Harry said tiredly and then at his roommates confused looks he explained, his eyelids dropping, "Ron's choice this month," and fell into a chair by the fire waiting for his friends to return as the rest of the boys walked eagerly to their room.   
  
"Midgets." Ron mumbled to Harry punching him on the arm, effectively distracting him from the fire he had been starring into, lost to the rest of the world.  
  
"Almost as short as you Harry." Ginny laughed and Harry threw a pillow into her back in retaliation.   
  
"I'll have you know that I'm taller than you and Hermione." Harry said defensively.  
  
"You've got them mate." Ron said grinning, "Of course I just outclass you all." Ron said proudly standing at 6'2.  
  
"You won't grow anymore though, watch I'll be taller." Harry laughed.   
  
"Right, I look forward to the day." Ron answered.  
  
"I'm off to bed." Harry said yawning causing Ginny to yawn once more.   
  
"Ha." Harry said as he walked past her.   
  
"Night you lot." Harry said and walked up the stairs.   
  
"Be up in a bit." Ron called up after him.  
  
Harry noticed the first years were all in their dorms already, he must've missed them come in. Harry walked the rest of the steps to the 6th year dorm room. His school career was almost over and soon he would be plunged into the real world.   
  
Harry walked into the room and yawned widely, took off his pants revealing Gryffindor color boxers and put on a white tee-shirt. He quickly looked through his trunk, pushing aside the strange key, and took the picture of his mum, dad and Sirius out of his trunk and placed it on his bedside table. He heard the soft snores of his roommates and the footsteps of Ron walking up the stairs and dropped heavily onto his bed, one thought floating through his head "no nightmares" and fell asleep.   
  
`  
  
`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Kitty254781- Oh yes I found out about the year too! Sorry about that! Thanks so much for reading!  
  
Ckat44- Aw thanks so much! You're so kind! I agree Harry should talk to Remus soon, but I don't think Harry opens up that quickly, especially since Remus wasn't really that close to Harry in book five. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Melindaleo- LoL, I guess you caught me, I am that Gillian. Yeah hmm what's Dumbledore got up his sleeve! Didn't he learn not to do things behind Harry's back yet? Thanks so much for the review!   
  
Morgan- Omg! Someone who finally feels the same way as me! Shh..*whispers* I HATE Hermione too*ends whisper* LoL thanks so much! That awesome I'm glad you like my story so much *swells with pride* Please rant some more whenever you feel like it! And don't be sorry! I love reading things like this, especially if people feel the same way about it! Thanks so much for the review! Btw- love you screen name, GinnylovesHarry, awesome!   
  
Sakura Sayoran- Thanks so much for the review Philly! LoL "Harry's cute with Ginny, I love him" LOL!! I know right!! I love making silly parts, one of my favs, besides battles, I enjoy catching different emotions in writing! Thanks so much for helping me Philly really! LIFESAVER! *hugs*  
  
Missers- LoL Missy! Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad I got everyone so excited about the drama to come and just didn't put anymore about it in this chapter! LoL brilliant I am! Thanks so much for the review! *hugs to you too* Thanks again!  
  
Star estrella- thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing! Means so much! Thanks again!  
  
Kda- *blush* Yes sorry about that, you're about the third person whos told me that, I should've looked it up! Thanks so much for the review!!  
  
`  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I promise will be quicker than this one, since there's no song or anything like that. It's currently un-named, but I've got half of it written! So please stay tuned and read some more! Thanks so much for all the reviews once more!  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` 


	18. Defending Titles

  
  
"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N- Ok, jeeze, I've decided to make no more promises, because I always end up breaking them! I'm so sorry, really this is becoming a bit repetitive, ah well. SORRY! So without furthur ado, the next chapter.   
  
Dedication- to my sister for thinking up this chapter title, rather ingenious if I say so myself.

* * *

"Well you're up bright and early." Harry said disgustedly to himself as he lay back on his back starring at the bed side clock flashing 4:02. Harry heaved himself off his bed and walked quietly into the bathroom as not to wake anyone up.  
  
He got ready for the day and changed into his quidditch robes, excited at the prospect of doing something exciting, when he realized he still didn't have his broom yet. He groaned aloud and changed into his robes, he needed to do something, he couldn't just sit and wait until his friends woke up, that would be ridiculous.   
  
"Harry what are you doing? Been waiting long?" Ron asked walking down the stairs toward Harry who put aside a Defense book Sirius and Remus had gotten him.  
  
"No, not long." Harry lied looking at his bare wrist. "Time?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Seven, we've got to get to breakfast." Ron said holding his stomach.  
  
"Ron, when are you not hungry?" Hermione questioned from the stairway.  
  
Harry closed his ears to the twos bickering, 'Three hours reading, no, not long at all.' He thought to himself grimly.  
  
"Woke up and figured you were on the pitch, but I guess not." Ron said remembering Harry's habits at the Burrow.  
  
"Tried, but I don't have my broom yet." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh right." Ron answered as Ginny walked down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning." She smiled.  
  
"Morning." Harry said reasonably, it wasn't as if he was having a good morning, he'd woken up three hours ago and wasn't able to fly because Dumbledore had taken away his broom so that he, Harry, was forced to talk to him to get his broom back.  
  
Then, all he could do was read Defense books, thinking all the while that he needed to kill Voldemort, and he was tired. So, he figured "Morning" cut it very well.   
  
"So, what do you lot want to do today?" Harry asked as they settled down in their usual seats the at the table. Considering they returned to Hogwarts on Saturday, they had one free day until classes, which Ron took advantage of proclaiming loudly that he had work to finish, much to the disgust of Hermione.  
  
"Would you like to go visit Hagrid?" Hermione questioned and Harry looked up to the teachers table seeking out Hagrid's face.  
  
"Not here yet I guess." Ginny said, and it was true, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were part of the select few who were at breakfast.  
  
Since the summer everyone had been pretty much getting up around seven to keep him company, and it seemed the week they spent together, they had all gotten into a routine of waking up at this time.   
  
It had surprised Harry the first time Ron has come down at seven, he had only complained a little stating that, "How could anyone be up at this ungodly hour." However, Hermione was quick to point out that "God most likely never slept." Harry appreciated what his friends were doing for him, each time he insisted they really didn't have to.   
  
"Look Professor Kean's up already." Hermione said and they all turned to look as he buttered his toast, he seemed to feel their gazes and looked up. When he met their curious stares, he smiled warmly ducking his head in a sort of greeting.   
  
"What do you reckon?" Ron asked as they swivelled back toward each other.   
  
"How long do you think he'll last before Harry has to get rid of him, you mean." Ginny smiled and then grinned at Harry's discomfort.   
  
"Oh, come off it Harry." Ginny said swatting his arm and looking at him quite seriously. "You know it's true." Ginny pressed.  
  
"Suppose so." Harry mumbled "A saving people sort of thing" flashed quickly through his head.  
  
"Guess we'll just have to wait to see how he is." Ron said noting Harry's discomfort and shifting the conversation away from him.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it Harry." Ginny pressed on as Hermione and Ron threw nervous looks between themselves and Harry.  
  
Harry managed to weakly smile in her direction, it didn't do to start fights. "I know." Harry answered, "So, we'll drop by Hagrid's for a bit?" Harry questioned and Ron and Hermione nodded in consent glad to be done of the former conversation.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh, well, I assumed it was going to be just you three."Ginny stuttered and to Harry's amazement turned the famous Weasley red that seemed to have vanished from Ginny's face since fourth year.   
  
Harry smirked at her, "yeah and leave you behind?" Harry asked rhetorically.  
  
"Well, yes." Ginny said blushing further.  
  
"Oh, er, no. So do you want to come?" Harry questioned surprised that Ginny thought they would just leave her behind, had they done that before?  
  
"Of course." Ginny answered properly regaining her composure.  
  
"As if we'd leave you behind." Ron said shoving his sister.  
  
"Like you've done before?" Ginny mumbled quietly to herself unaware that Harry had heard her. "Not likely" Ginny smiled back at Ron.  
  
Harry watched the siblings with curiosity, he'd never had a brother or a sister, obviously, so he didn't know how they would normally act around each other, but being in the company of the Weasley's for so long made him able to recognize the hostility in Ginny's words, though she put on a sweet front.   
  
"Right." Ron answered seeming to pick up on Ginny's hostility as well. Harry quickly reflected over the years how often Ginny was included in their group, and realized that up until last year they basically had ignored her.

He remembered Ron telling him once that Ginny and him were the closest, it must have been horrible for Ginny, almost as if he and Hermione had stolen away her best friend. Harry looked guiltily at Ginny and smiled as she met his eyes.   
  
"Er, if you guys don't mind, I want to head to Dumbledore's, to get my broom." Harry said.  
  
"Of course, we'll meet you out there?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yeah sure, of course, only I don't know how long I'll be, so er, if I'm not back before you head out, tell Hagrid I'll see him soon." Harry said watching as Dumbledore spoke briefly to Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Sure Harry." Hermione said as she took a roll from the basket. Harry smiled at her but continued to watch Dumbledore, as he paused and turned toward Harry, and smiled at him. Harry hesitantly smiled back at him, it wasn't as though he still hated Dumbledore for Sirius, he had been angry and hostile, he might not like Dumbledore as much as he once had, but he didn't hate him.   
  
However, the last time he had seen the headmaster, he had acted differently toward Harry, asking him to keep his friends in the dark and to keep the key a secret, why had he even given the key to Harry if it was so important?   
  
Even if he agreed to keep Harry up on the news of the Order, Harry could tell he had changed, causing Harry to accept the position of Quidditch captain and continue the D.A. He was quite sure he would have done that anyway but just the way Dumbledore had handled the situation made Harry uneasy.   
  
Remus was in on it to, though Harry found the slightest bit of comfort knowing Remus would be around, even if he wasn't going to necessarily use it, it was a comfort none the less. He had to admit that the adults were using him as a pawn for the war.   
  
They had told him they would tell him everything, but they were keeping the information of the key to themselves. He shook his head slightly as he realized that his smile had turned into a glare, and sighed softly to himself. He turned away from Dumbledore and met the concerned eyes of his friends.   
  
"Er, sorry what did you want?" Harry questioned embarrassedly.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said quickly.   
  
"Oh, er, right." Harry said looking down at his plate. He stiffened as a hand touched his shoulder he looked up and met Ginny's eyes.   
  
"Are you alright?" She questioned removing her hand causing Harry to feel odd.  
  
"Er, right, I'm fine thanks." He answered quickly, Ginny obviously didn't believe him and held his eye contact for a moment or two longer before shrugging and turning her head.   
  
"You ever want to talk..." Ginny started only to be interrupted by Harry.  
  
"You can always find me." Harry finished grinning, having heard this speech one to many times for his liking.   
  
"Thanks Ginny." He smiled sincerely.  
  
"Anytime Harry." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm done." Ron said pushing up from his seat after a moment.  
  
"About time." Hermione said lightly, "if we can I want to run to the library." Hermione suggested.   
  
"It's not even the first day of school!" Ron exclaimed following Hermione out of the Great Hall.   
  
"See you at Hagrid's?" Hermione called over her shoulder to Harry, busy ignoring Ron, as they both nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have to go to the common room and then I'll meet you in Hagrid's later?" Ginny asked and got up from her seat.  
  
"I have to get something before I go to Dumbledore's, I'll come with you." Harry said as they walked out of the hall together.   
  
"You're getting the key aren't you?" Ginny questioned abruptly breaking the silence.   
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked stopping in his tracks.  
  
"You're wearing the same expression when I saw you with it the first time." Ginny explained calmly as if she was talking about the weather outside.  
  
"Erm, yes I am." Harry answered if not a bit reluctant. She already knew too much if Harry was considered, the key could be important just because she thought it was a gift it could still be used against her, if she was to meet one of Voldemort's supporters.  
  
How did he get caught up in this game of lies, he knew he was in a war, but was this how it was played? With lies and deceit, the person he most trusted lying to him about an unknown artifact, he hated it.  
  
"Chudley's Rule." Ginny said as they arrived at the portrait hole.   
  
"Well, I wish you luck with whatever you're doing." Ginny said as she smiled briefly at him before running up the girl's staircase.   
  
"Right, luck." Harry said slowing processing the thought as he made his way toward the sixth year dorm room. He walked in and saw the room was empty, he had passed Dean and Seamus in the hall and Neville in the common room.   
  
He crouched down at the foot of his bed and opened the trunk and there was the key right on top, funny how he remembered piling things on top of it, and burrowing it down under his clothes. Harry looked at the key with distrust and slowly picked it up bringing the key to eye level and he watched it closely.   
  
As the key started to glow slightly, he quickly shoved it into his pocket and turned to leave the room, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned quickly to face it, but whatever it was had already vanished. He looked uneasily around the room before he squared his shoulders and prepared to meet the world, or in his case, the Headmaster, right on.   
  
"Good luck Harry." Ginny called to him, he smiled slowly in response, did he look nervous? He knew he didn't want to see him yet, last year he'd wanted his support or just to have a conversation because it always made him feel, in a way, safer. He knew it was dumb but being in such a powerful wizard's presence put Harry at ease, but this year he'd give anything for Dumbledore to just leave him alone.   
  
He smiled as he passed Neville and Luna in the hallway, and continued down the hallway. He didn't understand why he was so uncomfortable about going to see Dumbledore, maybe it was just because Dumbledore had told Harry to lie to his friends, but he also had a small feeling Dumbledore wasn't telling him something.   
  
That shouldn't be though, Dumbledore had promised to tell him everything that was going on, Harry figured Dumbledore's word must be as great as any other and even more so. Feeling slightly comforted with the thought, he walked up to the statue guarding Dumbledore's office.   
  
'Had Dumbledore told him the password?' He couldn't remember.   
  
"Er, Sugar Quills, Cauldron Cakes, ton tongue toffee." Harry stated all the candy he knew off the top of his head and the doorway opened. He stepped inside and went up the staircase. He could hear muffled voiced inside the office. He went up to the door and knocked quickly, fully prepared to walk away before anyone opened up.   
  
To his surprise Professor Kean and Professor Snape were sitting in the office facing each other and looking extremely peeved.   
  
"Good Morning Harry." Dumbledore smiled while motioning toward the Professor, "Professor Kean, and as you know Professor Snape." Harry smiled weakly at Professor Kean and completely ignored Professor Snape.   
  
"Nice to finally meet you." Professor Kean said kindly offering a hand. Harry reached out and shook a firm overly calloused hand.   
  
"You as well." Harry answered unsure of what else to say.   
  
"Well, now that Potter's everyone's favorite little student once more, I must be going." Snape sneered at Harry as he slammed the door causing Fawkes to start.   
  
"Ignore him Harry." Dumbledore said causing Harry to turn his glare from the door to Dumbledore's face.   
  
"Right well, I'm afraid I must be going as well." Professor Kean said slowly standing, Harry watched as he hugged his right side and his eyes tighten briefly before he shook Dumbledore's hand.   
  
"Thanks again, er, Albus." And walked to the door. As he opened it, he turned toward Harry. "Wonderful to meet you." And shut the door.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt your meeting." Harry said refusing to meet Dumbledore's eyes.   
  
"It's quite alright. You came just at the right moment. I believe Professor Snape was grateful you came at the time you did." Dumbledore said and Harry could tell Professor Kean and Snape weren't on friendly terms.   
  
"Professor Kean was in Bill's year, Ravenclaw, quite bright." Dumbledore spoke on thought the tension Harry felt rising in the room, "won't you sit down?" Dumbledore paused as Harry sat across from him.   
  
"Where was I? Oh yes, he took quite a liking to defense and did brilliantly on his Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.'s, if I recall correctly Professor Flitwick was quite proud." Dumbledore rambled on, "he did almost as well as you did Harry, on you OWL's, almost but not quite. Which leads to one of the things I wished to discuss with you." Dumbledore paused and leaned forward slightly in his chair,   
  
"Harry you've received your OWL scores obviously, but you have done exceptionally well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, are you aware you scored the highest scores on you Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL out of the whole 5th year?" Dumbledore questioned smiling at Harry's shock.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry questioned thought traveling a mile a minute through his brain.   
  
"No, very close though." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling, "until this time Professor Kean used to hold the record." Dumbledore said pausing letting the information sink in.  
  
"What?" Harry spluttered digesting nothing of the words that came out of Dumbledore's mouth.   
  
"Harry. You now hold the record for the highest Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL in the history of Hogwarts." Harry sat waiting, waiting for Dumbledore to laugh and tell him it was a joke, how could he, Harry Potter, have the highest score in the history of Hogwarts. Harry sat still for a moment and let out a quick laugh before shutting up once more.   
  
"I believe a congratulation is in order." Dumbledore said smiling as Harry smiled quickly, "your parents and Sirius would have been, needless to say, very proud." Dumbledore added quickly sobering up the atmosphere.   
  
"I know." Harry spoke firmly, imagining the faces of two people he didn't even know smiling at him, his parents. Harry sighed deeply and quietly and pictured Sirius' face along with his parents, he wouldn't forget.   
  
"Harry, due to recent events I would like it very much if you took more classes then required, preferably defense classes." Dumbledore said moving back in his chair.  
  
"I have spoken to Remus and after much insisting, he has agreed to meet with you twice a week to train you in a more advanced field of defense." Dumbledore finished, Harry smiled lightly, he wouldn't mind seeing Remus twice a week.  
  
"Because of the Order and Moon chart Tonks, and Professor Kean will also be working with you." Dumbledore added, much to Harry's surprise.   
  
"Professor Kean had initially requested to train you. However, I believe his workload would be too much. I must ask you not to tell your friends about these extra Defense lessons." Dumbledore requested and Harry frowned slightly, one more thing to lie about.   
  
"I assure you Harry. It's for their own safety." Dumbledore added and Harry nodded reluctantly.   
  
"You will also be receiving Occulumency lessons once a week, with myself." Dumbledore said and Harry nodding, silently thanking Merlin he wouldn't have to work with Snape.   
  
"However, after Christmas break I must insist upon Professor Snape teaching you." Dumbledore said firmly raising his hands before Harry could object.   
  
"Professor Snape is most efficient in the art and is also the only one to go against Mr. Riddle, which is most important." Dumbledore said with a hint of finality in his voice. Harry nodded, he knew he would be better for himself, if he trained with Snape, however he'd be damned if he mentioned that out loud.   
  
"This may seem like a large amount of work, however if you see your time table you will notice large periods of time are open." Dumbledore said, "Unfortunately you were forced to drop one of your electives." He added.  
  
"What should I tell my friends?" Harry questioned indicating the schedule,  
  
"Am I correct that you've told them of Occulumency, ye well, you may tell them that I believe it is the utmost importance that you are taught and master Occulumency." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Alright Sir." Harry said lodging the information into his head.   
  
"Very good Harry." Dumbledore said as a former headmistress coughed into a handkerchief. Harry looked at her and thought she looked faintly familiar.   
  
"I'm sorry about your office Professor." Harry said looking at the pattern on the floor.  
  
"Not to worry, I've replaced everything." Dumbledore said kindly. "I see that you have progressed, "I see that you have progressed in your period of mourning." Dumbledore observed stippling his fingers causing a ring to glint in the light. Harry didn't respond, he felt there was no correct answer to be given.   
  
"The Weasley's have had a profound effect on you it the week you spent together. Do you remember my words that night at the Burrow?" Dumbledore questioned and Harry inclined his head keeping it bowed now for different reasons entirely. Dumbledore had told him he should spend more time with Ginny.   
  
"Yes sir." Harry nodded.  
  
"The Process will be slow, Harry, but you'll overcome it." Dumbledore stated with confidence. Harry sat back in the chair, eyes closed, and head bowed. He heard Dumbledore and he understood what he was saying, if he could do it; however, he didn't know. Harry and Dumbledore lapsed into a semi comfortable silence and Fawkes flew over onto Harry's knee emitting a soft trill.   
  
"Professor, will I be able to go to Hogsmeade?" Harry questioned his shoulders feeling lighter than they had in days, he smiled graciously at the bird in front of him.   
  
"I would like to say yes, the next visit, but that may very well be your only time, if Voldemort starts attacking closer to the school, I will have to forbid it." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"Right." Harry said hoping he kept his feelings of unjust hidden.   
  
"It's for your own good, Harry" Dumbledore explained.   
  
"Professor, why are you able to speak with me this year?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Truth be told, I believe your strong emotions are keeping him out, just a theory, but you've increased your studies on the subject as well. I cannot be sure, it could be that in a moment Voldemort could get to you, but this year it is a chance I am more than willing to take." Dumbledore stated with finality.   
  
"About this key..." Harry started, "You must always keep it with you, not only will that give you a certain safe guard, it will also have less of a chance to be stolen." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"Professor every time I touch it, it gives me a sense of forebodence, I don't like it." Harry said truthfully fingering the key.   
  
"That is because the key holds an object of Dark Arts, you will get used to it." Dumbledore explained seriously.   
  
"Why have you given it to me?" Harry pressed.  
  
"For safe keeping that's all I can say on the matter." Dumbledore said frowning apologetically.   
  
"Alright Harry it was nice speaking with you, feel free to drop by for anything." Dumbledore turned and walked over to a closet and gently took out a broom.  
  
"Here you are." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Was it really guarded by a troll?" Harry questioned and Dumbledore chuckled nodding.   
  
"What a cow." Harry stated firmly, "sorry Professor." He added quickly.  
  
"Once more I fear I have gone deaf." Dumbledore said sitting back in his chair. Harry could feel the power coursing through the broom next to him longing to be up in the air, Sirius' gift to Harry.  
  
"Lemon drop on your way out?" Dumbledore smiled as Harry scooped one up.   
  
"Thanks Professor." Harry said aloud, and silently added 'for everything' and walked toward the Great Hall. He would never forget.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Sakura Sayoran- Thanks so much for the review Philly!! I can't remember your name is sad Like how mine was Boobie? Remember? Anywho I haven't talked to you in ages, so I dunno we must talk. lol   
  
Melindaleo- Thanks so much for the review! Too kind! Well, I dunno this might sound concieted but I don't like posting this story over numerous sights because I like to know how many reviews I'm getting in one number, you know what I mean? I dunno I was thinking about it. Maybe when I'm done with it. I don't know! Thank you so much for your comments! I'm glad you liked the Thestrals, I was aprehensive about putting that scene in, I didn't like it much. LoL Luna, I don't really know how she sits with me currently, but I like writing her she reminds me of Trelawny so I just write a whole bunch of silly things with her, I think she's a funny character. Odd, more like it.   
  
Missers- MISSY!! hugs Thanks so much for all the compliments! You're so sweet! I miss speaking with you! He he! Thanks so much I'm glad you enjoyed it! I like writing Ginny and Harry like that, even if it's totally off canon I think it would be interesting if in the books Ginny was able to bring Harry into normal teenager mode. I think she helps by bluntly shoving in his face what he's done and making him recognize it, I write her really carefree and I hope it rubs off on Harry! LoL!  
  
Peachy Papayas- Cool the Orange Crush is the best ship to be on! Thanks so much for reading my story! I love yours! They're so good!   
  
Oceangirl1661- Yay Chelsea! You found your ring! Excellent, you've just reminded me that I need to look for mine is sad Thanks so much for the review! Ha, and it was Gina, she didn't write me my sorting hat song so I put her in Slytherin the devil! LOL! HARRY'S BUM!! (is so mine) LoL! Yes my fellow triplet and love, I shall see you tomorrow, the minutes seem like hours! Lmao. Ah such good times, I'll see you tomorrow in the hell we like to call school. smirks  
  
Silver Warrior- Ha, my thoughts exactly! Well, I think they're both really proud people and they want each other to admit that the other was wrong, as in all their little fights. Thanks so much for the review!!

* * *

Au revoir 


	19. The House of Hogwarts

* * *

"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"  
  
By SillyGillie  
  
Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.  
  
A/N– I am currently re-posting all of my first chapters, due to numerous grammar related errors!  
  
A/N- Hello everyone! I'm really sorry I took so long to update! Final time, I couldn't get a chance to type it all up. My mum took away my computer time until after they were over!! Soo sorry! Well, I belive this is the longest one yet, 11 pages on word. So I hope its worth the wait!!   
  
Disclaimer- No money-making involved, because the HP universe is not mine, but JKR's. I just play in her playground.  
  
Ok this chapter is dedicated to my Sister, Emily, for helping me think up a chapter title, I swear she has a gift with these things! Thankies Em! hugs

* * *

"There you are Harry!" Hermione said coming toward him. "I was just going to see if you were back yet, you'll never believe what happened." Hermione babbled on.   
  
"How come you aren't at Hagrid's still?" Harry questioned interrupting her.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Hermione said patiently with a roll of her eyes.   
  
"Right, sorry." Harry responded rolling his eyes back at her playfully causing her to swat him on the shoulder.   
  
"Ow." Harry mocked.  
  
"Harry listen. This is serious." Hermione said with a grin moving her bag of books onto another shoulder. Obviously it wasn't.  
  
"Is it?" Harry questioned turning to face her.   
  
"Well, no." Hermione said guiltily with a small smile.   
  
"Why are you carrying those around? Classes haven't begun yet." Harry questioned ignoring her pervious statement and taking her bag from her, swinging it onto his shoulders.   
  
"Just listen." Hermione exclaimed loudly, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Sorry, proceed gentle lady." Harry mocked.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hermione questioned, "your acting all . . . " Hermione paused, searching for a word, "giddy." Hermione stated finally looking at him curiously.  
  
"It's not important, now what are you on about?" Harry questioned.  
  
"What happened, what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione demanded smiling.  
  
"Nothing important," Harry said nonchalantly, waving his hands. "Say what you were." Harry added.  
  
"No, Harry, tell me." Hermione called out catching up to him as they both began to walk once more.   
  
"I asked you first." Harry said stubbornly grinning at Hermione, he was having fun with her, when was the last time he had gotten the chance to talk to his adopted sister alone?  
  
"Come on Harry." Hermione protested grinning back at him.   
  
"Where to?" Harry questioned as they approached a fork in the hallway.  
  
"Left." Hermione responded as Harry turned right.  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned left at Hermione's exclamation.   
  
"What's going on?" Hermione questioned following behind him.  
  
"No idea, you still haven't told me." Harry said, sounding forlorn.   
  
"Right, well all right then, it was the funniest thing, but don't tell Ron that I sort of laughed at him." Hermione began and paused suddenly as Colin ran by,   
  
"Harry, guess what, it was the funniest thing, Malfoy and his goons were walking past the pumpkin patch where Hagrid's growing them for the feast, and he slipped one the mud and fell into a pumpkin." Colin laughed gleefully at the mental image before he ran off shouting, "Elizabeth, wait till you hear this" to a fellow Gryffindor. Harry chuckled slightly and turned toward Hermione who appeared to be trying to drill holes in Colin's back.   
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Harry questioned  
  
"Yes." Hermione said eyes flashing.  
  
"It's ok. I've got worse news." Harry said and began to walk toward the Great Hall.   
  
"Really, is everything all right?" Hermione turned serious suddenly.   
  
"Where are Ron and Ginny by the way?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh I forgot McGonagall's giving them detentions, because they started snapping pictures of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione explained, "Malfoy's getting one too, Hagrid was furious of course, three of the feast pumpkins ruined." Hermione explained.   
  
"That made my day." Harry said smiling slightly   
  
"So what's your news?" Hermione questioned.   
  
"You know our OWL scores?" Harry questioned grinning, he knew Hermione would appreciate this news, and Hermione nodded.   
  
"Well, I've just been to see Dumbledore about them, it turns out, I've got the highest score in our year in Defense." Harry responded grinning at Hermione's squeal of delight. "Second of course, goes to Ms. Hermione the Great congratulations." Harry smiled widely and Hermione hugged him briefly before letting go.   
  
"That's fantastic Harry!" Hermione beamed.   
  
"And guess what you'll never believe this." Harry began as they sat down at the table. "You see, Professor Kean, he held the highest Defense scores ever." Harry said.  
  
"Then he's most certainly qualified." Hermione broke in looking at Professor Kean in a new light. "Wait, what do you mean held?" Hermione questioned. "Harry you didn't!" Hermione exclaimed drawing the attention from various other tables.   
  
"You did?" Hermione questioned in normal tones receiving a nod from Harry.   
  
"You did!" Hermione burst out with renewed volume. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said grinning from ear to ear, causing Harry to laugh outright at Hermione's delight.   
  
"That's fantastic Harry, I'm so proud of you, see I told you all you had to do was study!" Hermione gushed.   
  
"Congratulations to you as well, on a job well done." Harry said, raising his glass to hers, "cheers" Harry laughed taking a sip.   
  
"What's all the excitement about, and toasting?" Ron grumbled taking a seat next to Harry and Ginny sliding in across them.   
  
"Harry's received the highest Defense scores in the history of Hogwarts." Hermione explained as Ron turned to Harry with a look of astonishment on his face and Ginny let out a shout of delight.   
  
"Bloody hell Harry" Ron said grinning as Hermione exclaimed at him.   
  
"It's no big deal, Hermione got second." Harry said trying to divert the attention away from himself.   
  
"Brilliant Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Bit unexpected?" Ginny questioned Harry as Ron continued to consume Hermione's attention with compliments.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit, really." Harry smirked playfully.  
  
"Knew you had it in you." Ginny explained spreading her hands out in front of her in a knowing manner.   
  
"Thank you Professor Trelawny." Harry laughed, "are you nervous about your OWLs?" Harry questioned.   
  
"Merlin, yes." Ginny exclaimed, "Mum's been battering me about them for ages." Ginny explained biting the edge of her lip nervously.   
  
Harry smiled at her "You'll do fine." Harry reassured her, "besides, what are you doing wasting your time on OWLs? Classes haven't even started yet." Harry grinned and coughed Hermione's name.  
  
"Shut up" Ginny said, grinning at her friend, who was currently speaking with Ron.   
  
"Ten knuts says they'll be snogging within this month." Ginny said promptly changing the subject.   
  
"Hmm Ms. Weasley fair bet, I suppose I'll put ten galleons that they'll get together by Christmas. They are thick after all." Harry explained to Ginny's doubting expression.   
  
"Fifteen galleons says they'll be secretly snogging by October." Harry smirked toward Ron and Hermione's general direction.   
  
"I agree." Ginny responded.   
  
"But then we have no bets Ms. Weasley." Harry protested looking her in the eye and saying "Seamus" just as Ginny said "Dean." They grinned and got up and walked down the table to where Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati were seated.   
  
"Hello Harry, Ginny." Seamus said nodding to each in turn.   
  
"Willing to wager when those thickheads are going to get together?" Ginny questioned promptly.   
  
"You're on." Dean responded smiling warmly at Ginny, while Harry tuned his head toward Seamus.   
  
"Five galleons says March." Seamus said conjuring up a notebook.   
  
"Fifteen knuts says the summer equinox." Dean said and looked down at the notebook in their hands where Harry and Ginny's bets were already placed.   
  
"Cheers lads." Seamus said grinning at Harry and quickly adding "lasses" at Ginny's glare.   
  
"We'll spread the word." Dean called out.  
  
"Hey Harry, what was that about?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Nothing really" Harry responded. Lies. Harry looked up quickly and caught eyes with Ginny who smiled at him.   
  
"Ah, what's for breaky?" Ron questioned cheerfully sliding into his seat with Hermione by his side.  
  
"Same old, eh?" Ron questioned quickly grabbing everything in front of him.   
  
"The house elves word very hard to prepare this food Ron, at least you could appreciate their work." Hermione thumped her hand on the table.   
  
"Right, sorry." Ron said, rubbing his face with his hands, it looked as though he was a passenger on an emotional roller coaster, going from extremely happy to almost depressed.   
  
"Saw your quidditch things out, how was the old broom?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Brilliant." Harry replied looking at Hermione with his eyebrows raised at Ron's behavior, she shrugged and continued to butter her toast, mouthing "He's been doing it all morning."  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you a minute?" Ron questioned forcing cheerfulness.  
  
"You won't have time." Hermione stated.   
  
"Right, on the way to class, what do we have first by the way?" Ron questioned.   
  
"Defense." Harry answered promptly.   
  
"Charms." Ginny said moving away from her friends and toward them.  
  
"Good day so far." Harry commented and then groaned, Occulumency today.   
  
"Harry, can we leave?" Ron said running his hands through his hair nervously.   
  
"Erm, right. One minute." Harry said, stuffing the last of his toast into his mouth and leaped from the table. He was just about to follow Ron, when an owl flew into the hall.   
  
"Bit early for owl post?" Ron commented, as the owl flew directly to Harry. Harry recognized the owl and immediately sat down.   
  
"What are you lot starring at?" He heard Ron question angrily as people hastily turned back toward their meals.   
  
_ Harry,   
  
"Your vision will become clear only when you can look into your own heart. Who looks outside, only dreams, who looks inside, also awakens." Carl Jung. Tacky, I know, give a guy some credit. Harry, have a good day.   
  
Remus_  
  
Harry smiled at Remus' letter and dropped it onto the table.  
  
"What's it say?" Ginny questioned. Harry read it aloud and his friends grinned back at him, and they knew Remus had started some new breakfast tradition.   
  
"Come on, we'll be late for defense." Hermione said getting out of her seat and walking out of the hall with Ron and Harry following behind.   
  
"See you later Ginger." Ron said as she turned down a different hallway. Ginny stopped short and turned around quickly, surprised to hear her childhood nickname coming out of her brother's mouth. She looked quickly to Harry, her hair flowing over her shoulders. She looked questioningly at him as Ron walked obliviously ahead.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny whispered and Harry shrugged in response as Hermione had. She looked once more concernedly at her brother's back and then sent Harry a puzzled look and turned toward the Charms classroom. Harry watched as she walked to the classroom, the way her robes swayed and how her hair bobbed slowly behind her as she walked.   
  
He turned as someone walked by brushing his shoulder, Hannah Abbott apologized before hurrying away to her class. Harry looked and couldn't spot Ron anywhere, a single spider crawled down a window and Harry laughed to himself. He decided he would need to job in order to get to his next class on time. Harry arrived just as class began. The class was seated and Harry could spot Malfoy in the back with Blaise Zabini.   
  
"Just in time Mr. Potter." Professor Kean suddenly emerged from the shadows causing Susan Bones to shriek, and the first row to jump.   
  
"I'll have you know tardiness is not accepted in this classroom." Professor Kean said emerging fully.   
  
"Sorry sir." Harry said searching for Ron's red hair. He spotted him and discovered he was seated next to Neville. Harry shrugged off his feelings and slid next to Terry Boot. Harry took a piece of parchment and wrote, "What'd you want to tell me?" and threw it at Ron's head, while Professor Kean took roll call.  
  
"Harry Potter." Professor Kean called and Harry looked up quickly. "That is the third time I've called you name Mr. Potter, please pay attention." Professor Kean said and continued down the list.   
  
Harry watched as Ron scribbled a response and threw it back. Harry started to open it and it suddenly burst into flame. Harry looked up and Professor Kean was starring at him along with the rest of the class, with Malfoy laughing in the background.   
  
"Mr. Potter, please come to the front of the room. " Professor Kean called. Malfoy let out a shriek of laughter, only to have it silenced as Professor Kean called him to the front of the room as well. Harry got up from his seat only to be pushed back down as Malfoy slammed passed him. Harry got up and glared back at Malfoy,   
  
"Behave boys, or you'll both receive a detention." Professor Kean said as they arrived at the front of the class.   
  
"Please introduce yourselves to the class, and state your houses." Professor Kean stated seemingly undaunted by the fact that these were probably the two most known in their year.   
  
"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." Draco stated with a mock bow of his head.   
  
"Harry Potter, Gryffindor." Harry stated quickly turning away from the class toward Professor Kean.   
  
"May I have your attention." Professor Kean said to the class as they had begun to whisper loudly amongst themselves and pointing toward Professor Kean.   
  
"Mr. Potter, would you please take this pack of parchment, roughly twenty pieces." Professor Kean requested, handing Harry a pack of used parchment. Harry took it and met eyes with Ron and raised his eyebrows as Ron shrugged.   
  
"Please rip the parchment in half." Professor Kean requested and Harry complied meeting eyes with Hermione this time.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter, now hand these papers to Mr. Malfoy." Harry shoved the pieces into Malfoy's hands while glaring at him,  
  
"If you wish to have a starring contest, I would be obliged to host it after class." Professor Kean stated, as Malfoy snatched them away and raised his eyebrows suggestively before smirking and turning toward Professor Kean.   
  
"_Bastard_." Harry thought to himself.   
  
"Rip them in half so there are four piles." Professor Kean requested and Malfoy ripped them in half with minimal struggle.  
  
"Could anyone tell me what these four piles represent?" Professor Kean asked turning his attention to the class. He moved from behind his desk to the front with the aid of a cane, even though he was probably Charlie's age.   
  
"No matter, we shall proceed and ask again later." Professor Kean said leaning back on the desk in a casual manner.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please hand the piles back once more to Mr. Potter." Professor Kean requested. Harry looked at Professor Kean's profile and caught his eyes as he winked and gestured with his hands to take the pile.  
  
"Sorry Potter." Malfoy feigned innocence as he dropped the papers onto the floor.   
  
"Detention Mr. Malfoy, proceed to pick up al the pieces and hand them to Mr. Potter." Professor Kean said.   
  
"As some of you may have guessed, this is a straightforward class, you do what you are told or you do nothing. Some of you are taking this class because Defense means something to you, even if you're not the best you will succeed if you show the effort required for this class. However others are taking this class because you have to, or because it was required. Those of you who are in that section, will not do well." Professor Kean stated bluntly.  
  
"In this class we will form a trust, a bond, I will be blunt with you, there is a war going on. All of you will be involved. There are no sidelines. Everyone is bound to be affected in someway. Some of you already are." Professor Kean paused, letting his words sink in while looking around the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, glad you're finished, you could've used your wand you know, this is a wizarding school." Professor Kean stated as Malfoy glared daggers at him. "You may proceed." Professor Kean said cheerfully clapping his hands together. Harry took the papers and looked up at Professor Kean for directions.  
  
"Rip it in half once more to create eight piles." Professor Kean stated and Harry attempted to rip the pile into eighths. He laughed weakly and began to turn red as he couldn't rip them in eighths.  
  
"Give it to me Potter." Malfoy said, grabbing them out of his hands and proceeding to try himself.   
  
"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, even I cannot tear this pile in half." Professor Kean said exasperated magicing the papers into his hands.  
  
"Now tell me, any ideas of what I'm talking about by making Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy rip these sheets. You may sit down by the way, boys." Professor Kean said as Draco and Harry walked back to their seats.  
  
"Bastard." Terry Boot whispered to Harry regarding Malfoy with a glare.   
  
"This is a warning Mr. Boot, once more and you shall receive a detention." Professor Kean looked up.   
  
"No one, well then . . . " Professor Kean began.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?" Professor Kean asked looking generally surprised.  
  
"Please, sir, I believe by showing us this model you're trying to make us . . . " Hermione paused as she tried to find the right words.   
  
"Go on Miss Granger." Professor Kean prompted.  
  
"Set a sort of example by staying together, like how the parchment couldn't rip at the very end." Hermione finished with just a bit uncertainty.  
  
"Brilliant Miss Granger, 20 points." Professor Kean said grinning as Hermione looked quite pleased with herself.   
  
"To explain it in more detail, not that Ms. Granger's wasn't good, you see the first lesson in Defense is trust. If you haven't got trust, you've got nothing." Professor Kean began.   
  
"Now, see these pieces of parchment, reparo, they represent you." Professor Kean instructed, each of you must make the choice of which side you will be on, with your house rivalries, you are divided." Professor Kean ripped the parchment in half as an example. "And you will easily be torn. However, most of you have friends in other houses, am I correct in assuming Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Slytherin and Ravenclaw are the most common pairs, if at all?" Professor Kean said, grabbing the two halves of parchment.   
  
"However, observe this," he paused as he held up the two halves. "This may have looked easy to you, but Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy, and I are aware of the tension, though it may be small, it is harder than the single piece." Professor Kean explained.   
  
"Most of you are at this point. You provide little resistance, but not nearly enough. Trust ladies and gentlemen will get you everywhere, lies will get you nowhere." Professor Kean stated loudly.   
  
"Now we have two sides, representing the four houses." He tore them in half horizontally  
  
"Harder, definitely harder, but still not enough." He paused and took each of the four piles and picked up his wand making each pile a house color.   
  
"Observe, this is very tricky, are you ready?" Professor Kean questioned smiling like a child.   
  
"Ok, these represent the house united, and the strength and unity it would provide." Professor Kean stated putting them into a pile all together. "This is what is needed, trust between everyone in this room." He took the pile and attempted to rip it in half, succeeding only in turning red in the face.   
  
"When you are together, you are unstoppable, you are a force to be reckoned with, not during this stage, or this." Professor Kean said, slashing his wand creating a replica of himself at each stage of the ripping parchment and suddenly they were all gone, leaving Professor Kean holding up the pile.   
  
"You'll notice that the pile has turned, a sort of mix of all the house colors, you will then notice that you robes no longer have house badges, you have the Hogwarts insignia, in front of a circle of the four colors striped." Professor Kean paused.  
  
"You will also notice, when I gave or took away points, I did not state a house, that is because from now on, in my class, you are all in the same class, Hogwarts. Everyone will be rewarded. Everyone will be punished. It is up to each of you to help each of your houses, Hogwarts." Professor Kean stated.   
  
Harry looked up at him with curiousness eating away at every part of him. The lesson was one of the best they had ever had and school had just begun.  
  
"Woah." Harry and the rest of the class turned to Ron who was starring in shock at Professor Kean.   
  
"What an oaf." Malfoy muttered.   
  
"Five points off Mr. Malfoy." Professor Kean stated, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you now have Mr. Malfoy to blame for five points from Hogwarts." Professor Kean paused as Ernie began to exclaim loudly.   
  
"Remember, it is your responsibility to gain points and prevent people from taking them." Professor Kean stated. "Oh yes, the other Professors will not be practicing this exercise with you, but I encourage you to follow once you leave the classroom." Professor Kean suggested.   
  
"Once you walk out of these doors your robes will become normal once more and you will be rewarded points for your own house." Professor Kean said looking around the room, "Oh, I forgot, no names." He paused and continued.  
  
"You will have no last names in this class, you may call me Nathaniel, I prefer Nathan." Professor Kean said.   
  
"Ten minutes left, perfect. Everyone quiet please, I ask you to state your full name, so that the charm fully works. I'll go first, Nathaniel Aiden Kean." He stated, "Hermione, you next."  
  
"Hermione Jane Granger." She stated and the red and gold color washed off her tie.  
  
"Hannah Dealia Abbott." Hannah stated.  
  
"Ronald Billius Weasley." Ron mumbled when it was his turn.  
  
"Sorry, Weasel." Malfoy attempted to say but all that came out was a frog croak.   
  
"No last names, Draco." Nathan said before turning back to Ron. "Sorry Ron, repeat please."   
  
"Ronald Billius Weasley." Ron said a bit louder.  
  
"Thank you." Nathaniel said. Harry watched as people's ties were made stripes of each house color.   
  
"Terry Andrew Boot." Terry said next to him.  
  
"Harry James Potter." Harry looked down and watched as the three other house colors swirled onto his tie with his own, when his attention was once again caught by the last person to go, Malfoy.   
  
"Draco Anguis Malfoy." Malfoy stated and Ron snorted in laughter quickly silenced by Professor Kean.   
  
"Thank you, now next class we'll start with defense lessons, trust is the key. You may go." Professor Kean said, "Draco, please stay for the time and place of your detention."   
  
"Ron, Ron, wait up." Harry called.  
  
"What was it you wanted? You disappeared by the time I was done talking to Ginny." Harry finished as Hermione caught up to them.   
  
"Nothing." Ron mumbled suddenly looking sick once more.   
  
"What'd your note say? I couldn't read it." Harry questioned.   
  
"Nothing." Ron said and walked on in silence.   
  
"Wasn't that lesson brilliant? I've heard about that example he did before, but I couldn't remember." Hermione let out a laugh. "I still can't."   
  
"I thought it was brilliant too, about time we had another good Defense lesson, besides Remus of course." Ron said suddenly. "I mean, did you hear Malfoy's middle name? It was worse than mine. I was always telling Mum that when I'm old enough I'm going to change it, but I don't think she believed me. You're so lucky you both have normal names." Ron grumbled.   
  
"Wait until Ginny has to go, she'll be angry, that's for sure. She hates her first name." Ron said smiling slightly. Harry realized with a start that he always thought Ginny's name was Ginny, just Ginny, but she wasn't just Ginny.   
  
"I'm named after my mum." Hermione stated.   
  
"What is it?" Harry questioned to Ron.  
  
"Not at liberty to say." Ron said, holding up his hands in innocence. "She has a hex on me, if I ever say it she'll know." Ron said.  
  
"It's not my secret to tell, though it is a rather lovely name." Hermione said.   
  
"What do we have next?" Harry questioned.   
  
"Homework break." Hermione responded.   
  
"When's your detention Ron?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh forgot about that, tonight I suppose." Ron mumbled, going quiet once more.   
  
"I've got Occulumency lessons, see you at lunch." Harry said turning and mumbling so only Hermione could hear, "mood swings?" before walking toward Dumbledore's office. Today was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews:  
  
Melindaleo- lol, look at you jumping to conclusions already! Ladies and gentlemen we have a dectective on our hands! LoL, um, I acutally didn't mention that in this chappy. But I will in the next have no worries! Yes, yes mean ol' Dumbly, he kind of made me mad during 5th book, I'm not certain I forgive him yet. LoL. Yeah same here, I was like "oh that's nice" just like what Ginny said when she was kicked out. LoL Don't worry he'll remember to!! You'll see it more in this chap, how he wants to include her more, ect. Thanks so much for the review!!!!  
  
Digby-bucket- Aw, I'm sorry, I made you cry! But then again, it's another to add to my list, yay! LoL, thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it!!  
  
MrsSakuraPotter- LoL Philly, yes I did change the title to Golden Tears, I dunno, I kind of wanted a more in depth title, so it's Golden Tears now. Hope you like it! Thanks so much Philly, so sweet you are really, remind me next time to buy you a lolly, watches as gun goes down See candy works for everything, lol. I'll try to keep the updates coming sooner!! Thankies! PHILLY DID YOU SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE LIKED YOUR SONG?!   
  
Lillypotterfan- Aw thanks so much for all the compliments, I'll be sure to tell Philly that you liked her song! Thanks for reading!!  
  
Butler- aw thanks for the review!! I'm glad you like it!!  
  
I'm not the weakest link- lol, I like you name! Thanks so much for the reviews!!  
  
GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy- aw thankies so much! You called me 'arlin feels special Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Charles weatherby- I read your stories too, very good btw. Thanks so much for the review!   
  
Missers- Aw, blushes thankies so much Missy! You're too sweet! LoL, I'm glad the difference in Harry's attitude is noticeable when a certain red head is around. Yeah, I kind of don't like how left out Ginny is in the books, so I'm trying to change it. Hmm, Professor Kean eh? I love him, he's my fav. prof, besides Remmy and Minnie, of course. Do tell me what you think of him after this chapter! Lol, yes of course, feel the broom power! LoL! Thanks so much Missy! huggles  
  
Cintishortstop- aw thanks so much for the review!! I'm glad you like my story!!

* * *

Au revoir 


	20. Catching the Quaffle

* * *

g 

i

l

l

i

a

n

**"Harry Potter and the On Going Struggle"**

By SillyGillie

Summary- Harry Potter's 6th year full of drama, mysteries, angst, and romance. Harry promises never to forget the people he's lost, the year goes on and more people are dying each day. Harry is trying to master his Occulmency along with NEWT classes, some interesting new classes, quidditch training, a new DADA teacher, DA still in progress, and the threat of the Prophecy grows closer each day. I hope you like it.

A/N- Heylo everyone! I'm SOOO SOO sorry for posting this so late! I think it's been two months! I'm really sorry! I tried to post it (09-07-04) before I started school (09-09-04) but needless to say, I didn't make that cut! This is by far my longest chapter yet! It was 22 pages in my notebook, and is 27 pages all typed up! Fantastic right?! Well, again I'm sorry for taking such a long time, but I had so many things to do before I went back to school! Hectic! Well, this is for a Happy Friday, which is tomorrow! So enjoy!

Disclaimer- No money-making involved, because the HP universe is not mine, but JKR's. I just play in her playground.

Ok, this chapter is dedicated to Lourdes for reviewing every single chapter and the nice compliments of course, I mean what girl doesn't like compliments?! Thanks so much!

H

A

R

R

Y

P

O

T

T

E

R

* * *

**Catching the Quaffle**

"Welcome Mr. Potter, to your first Occulumency lesson of the year." Dumbledore smiled warmly rising from his chair. "You've been practicing, I hope?" he added and Harry nodded.

"Right then, lets see, what I wanted to tell you before we began, was simply that, though I am training you, at the end of each week Professor Snape will test you on how you've progressed." Dumbledore paused as if expecting an outburst, but was met with silence.

"Very well, shall we proceed? Please explain to me what Professor Snape has covered with you thus far."

"Truthfully sir? Truthfully, I don't remember much. I've just been practicing clearing my head. I think that's the most difficult bit of it anyway." Harry paused looking unsure of himself but continued with Professor Dumbledore's nod of his head.

"I mean to say, when I finally clear my head I start thinking about how I've cleared my head, and then, well, I'm thinking obviously, so I have to start all over again." Harry stated firmly, as if this was a topic he had clearly pondered.

"It's physically impossible to think of nothing, isn't it? Because nothing is something, only proving that I'm thinking of something, while I'm trying to think of nothing." Harry finished jerking his head in surprise as Dumbledore snorted into his tea cup.

"You must forgive me Harry, you've thought much too hard on this topic." Dumbledore chuckled again. "It is not so literal, clearing you head can lead you to many different places, it's more of a relaxing exercise, you shouldn't put too much effort into it."

"What I would like to know now, is what you're thinking of this very moment." Dumbledore looked intently at Harry and paused.

"Er, well, I was thinking about how much I sounded like Hermione then." Harry paused

"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted.

"And, and how I made fun of Ginny for turning into Hermione and now I am." Harry said looking horrified. Ron would never speak to him again, and provoking another laugh from the headmaster.

"Now, that we know what is on your mind Harry, I would like you to picture something really dull." Dumbledore said, "I personally find that I loose myself to that crack on the wall, just there." Dumbledore said pointing to where a former headmistress was looking scandalized at the thought of a crack above "her" head.

"Do you have your dull picture Harry?" Dumbledore questioned leaning back into his chair.

"Yes sir" Harry responded hearing Professor Binn's voice echoing in his head.

"What is it that you're focusing on?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Professor Binn's voice." Harry stated devoid of all embarrassment, Dumbledore laughed softly.

"All right, I want you to focus intently on his voice, because what you are going to attempt is going into a sort of conscious sleep. You will be aware of everything. This will just help you to clear your mind." Dumbledore said watching Harry as he closed his eyes and focused on Professor Binn's voice, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Stop, stop, you are trying much too hard. You are supposed to be relaxed Harry, not working on it." Dumbledore said and Harry looked at his crossly.

"Here, lie down." Dumbledore said conjuring a cot in the middle of his office. Harry got up and lay stiffly on the cot.

"Now concentrate on Professor Binn's voice, and ignore all other sounds, what you are really attempting to do is drown his voice as well, concentrate souly on the way it sounds. Leave everything else behind." Dumbledore stated and Harry lay listening to Professor Binn's voice drone on and on about some Goblin rebellion, but Harry was beginning to lose exactly what he was saying, the sound was getting softer and softer...

and suddenly Harry talking to Ginny about wanting to talk to Sirius last year grew before his mind, Sirius laughing, Sirius singing Christmas carols, Sirius' smile not yet leaving his face as he fell through the veil; and he awoke with a start.

"Wonderful job Harry." Dumbledore applauded as Harry took in his surroundings. The sun was now over the quidditch pitch leading Harry to believe he had been in a trance for quite a while.

"How long have I been...?" Harry questioned

"Sleeping Harry, how long were you sleeping?" Dumbledore said, "One hour." He answered.

"I had been trying to get into your head for fifty-five minutes, and only just was able to." Dumbledore said smiling down at Harry from behind his desk.

"I need not state where your defenses are both weakest and strongest." Dumbledore stated knowingly.

"In my friendship." Harry ground out flushing much to his annoyance, he knew what Dumbledore was trying to get at, the scene with him and Ginny had been the first image able to break through his defenses.

"All right" Dumbledore conceded, "well, I believe you went very far today. Keep practicing, and I will see you in two days." Dumbledore stated getting up and walking Harry to the door.

"It is very important that you practice Harry, I believe you understand the reason and the consequences. And may I also remind you, you now hold knowledge that Voldemort does not, you know the whole prophecy, it is imperative that he never finds out, Good day Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said and opened the door through which Harry quickly made his escape.

"You've been in there for quite awhile Potter" Draco's voice slapped his ears.

"Don't I feel loved, Malfoy, have you really been waiting here for me this whole time?" Harry questioned, "Nothing better to do? Where are your two goons anyway?" he added but Draco only smirked.

"What was Dumbledore's number one star doing in there?" Malfoy said stalking closer to him.

"And what were you doing Malfoy, spying for Daddy Deatheater?" Harry questioned.

"Answer the question Potter." Malfoy ground out eyes flashing.

"If you must know Malfoy, I was..." Harry began

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Snape strode forward "Put your wand away this instant, fifteen points from Gryffindor for fighting in the hallway and detention with me, Friday." Snape hissed and Malfoy looked quickly down to Harry's hand in surprise.

"Well, get away." Snape said pushing Harry forward. Harry stepped away from Professor Snape's hand and threw him a look of disgust.

"Why of course Professor Snape." Harry said sarcastically and strode forward before Snape could take points. Harry had long ago decided that he was going to give Snape the exact behavior he seemed to expect from Harry, what was the point in trying to prove him wrong each time.

"Harry." Ron called, "how was it?" he questioned silently.

"Good, way better than with Snape." Harry stated still quite annoyed by Snape's behavior, pushing him? Well it wasn't the first time. "I also got to sleep for an hour." Harry said eyes cast down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry questioned.

"I was coming to find you, didn't have anything better to do, did I? Hermione was reading, and Neville went down to the Green houses, and I dunno where Ginny is." Ron stated.

"Malfoy was waiting for me after I left Dumbledore's." Harry said suddenly. "Just as I was about to hex him, Snape came and took points and gave me a detention." Harry stated bitterly.

"What are you supposed to tell everyone, I mean last year at least you could say you were taking remedial Potions, what now?" Ron questioned.

"I dunno, that's why I was going to hex him." Harry stated seriously and Ron snorted.

"I'll try to talk to Dumbledore before our next meeting." Harry said looking down the hall.

"Harry, Ron, wait up" Neville called joining their group.

"Hi Neville." Harry and Ron greeted.

"Professor Sprout was really pleased with my plant." Neville gushed, "she said it's one of the largest she's seen."

"Good for you Neville." Harry said sincerely.

"Yeah good show." Ron added.

"What do we have next?" Harry questioned.

"Erm, let me check." Ron said fishing through his bag.

"Charms." Hermione stated firmly walking toward their group, from the left with Ginny in tow.

"That's good, what about you Ginny?" Harry questioned.

"Defense, I heard it was an excellent lesson." Ginny said happily.

"Yeah brilliant." Neville agreed.

"Where were you anyway?" Ron questioned moodily.

"Charms, I don't have a free period like you Ron." Ginny said.

"Ouch." Ron exclaimed grumpily as Luna walked into him.

"Sorry Ronald." Luna said dreamily and joined their group, which Harry couldn't help but notice, consisted of everyone who went to the Ministry with him.

"How long till class starts?" Harry questioned.

"Two minutes." Hermione informed him. He again looked around at all his friends, every one of them had been willing to sacrifice themselves for Sirius, they were by and by true friends.

"Oh shove it. I'm going to be late." Ginny exclaimed, "see you." She said and ran down the hall. "Come on Luna!" Ginny called back down the hall.

"Bye Ronald." She said and began trotting after Ginny.

"Look how she runs." Ron laughed, once again cheerful.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione said sharply.

"Sorry." Ron replied grumpily once more as they turned down the charm's hallway.

"Good afternoon, I would just like to let you know that even though NEWTS are not this year, you will be spending this year and the next preparing for them." Professor Flitwick informed the class. "Because of the impending war, we will be practicing defense and offensive charms. I have previously spoken to Professor Kean, and we have set it up so that they won't be taught twice."

Harry looked to his left, as movement caught his eye, and saw that Ron was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry questioned, remembering Ron's odd behavior throughout the day.

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me before Defense." Harry said ignoring his previous statement.

"_Nothing_" Ron scribbled on a piece of parchment between them.

Harry gave him a pointed glare, Ron looked queasy and wrote hesitantly, "_promise not to laugh?"_

Harry shook his head yes.

"_I think, I'm going to well, tell.., tell Hermione, tell her that Ilikeher._" Ron wrote and Harry barely had a chance to read it before Ron ripped it to shreds. Harry looked a moment at Ron, and put his head in his hands, it all made sense now.

"Harry, Harry, are you all right? See, I knew this was a bad idea, you like her don't you?" Ron questioned. Harry's insides felt like they were going to burst, he had promised not to laugh, he kept repeating the mantra in his head.

"Harry?" Ron questioned pathetically and Harry could hold it back no longer, and laughed.

"Harry...are you crying. You're making weird noises." Ron said uncomfortably, which caused Harry to laugh even harder. Ron looked at him suspiciously, and pulled one of Harry's hands away from his face.

"Bugger. You're laughing? Bastard." Ron mumbled turning bright red.

"Will you two please shut up." Hermione snapped from beside Harry.

"Finally." Harry gasped out when he stopped laughing.

"What do you mean, finally?" Ron questioned furiously.

"I don't know if you remember Ron, but Ginny and I told you this summer that she fancies you, and you fancy her. I wonder what you're supposed to do about that?" Harry questioned sarcastically.

"Is that why you've been acting all moody as well?" Harry questioned.

"I'm not moody. I'm nervous." Ron answered grumpily. "What should I do?"

"How should I know?" Harry questioned.

"You asked Cho out last year." Ron said grumpily. Harry glared at Ron sick of his mood, and remembered Cho crying the whole time they were dating.

"Ask Ginny, she'd know." Harry said tiredly.

"Yeah I think I will." Ron said stringing his hands, and pushed his chair backward so he was balancing on two legs.

"Who does Ron fancy?" Hermione questioned, Ron looked alarmed and jerked his seat causing the chair to loose it's balance and begin to fall. Harry quickly caught the seat, re-balancing his best friend.

"Nobody" Ron said loudly just as Harry said "you."

"What?" Hermione questioned with only half an ear,

"Nobody." Ron said forcefully, elbowing Harry in the gut.

"Aw" Harry moaned clutching his stomach.

"You all right mate. I was just joshing with you." Ron said looking worried.

"Fine." Harry said grabbing Ron's arms and pulling him forward, before quickly pushing him back, causing Ron to topple from his chair.

"Mr. Weasley, are you all right?" Professor Flitwick questioned from the front of the classroom.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped clutching her heart and looking very worried, "Ron are you OK?"

"Yeah, sorry, must've slipped." Ron replied to both in between bouts of laughter. "Git" Ron called Harry before turning to face the Professor.

Hermione threw Harry a withering glare before muttering "boys" and turning back to the Professor. Meanwhile, Harry smiled innocently to Ron and faced the professor as well.

"Class dismissed." Professor Flitwick called.

"Hermione, can I borrow your notes?" Harry questioned as they left the room.

"Harry, you know I'd let you, but you weren't paying attention at all. You and Ron were too busy talking the entire period. That's not a very smart way to start your 6th year." Hermione rambled on.

"Oi Neville." Ron called stopping Hermione mid rant, "Can me and Harry borrow your notes?" Ron questioned.

"Harry and I" Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah sure." Neville called back and continued walking.

"Lunch next, and then free period, I could get used to this." He smiled as the three walked toward the great hall.

"Really Ron, they won't be so free once classes start." Hermione responded.

"True, so best to enjoy it while it lasts." Ron said and Hermione huffed and threw him and exasperated look.

"Ron, can I talk to you a moment." Harry questioned stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah sure." Ron paused as well

"Just about quidditch." Harry added as Hermione paused looking hurt.

"I don't mind." Hermione said smiling once more, Harry looked nervously between the two of them, and blushed fantastically.

"Well, Ron, I may not know a lot about Keeping." Harry paused putting an emphasis on the word keeping and looked between Hermione and Ron, hoping Ron would catch his drift. Harry knew Ron had once he blushed if not more brilliantly than Harry.

"But I think, I think that not being nice to the quaffle, won't help you catch it." Harry said throughly turning red.

"What?" Hermione said looking at the two as if they were crazy.

"Quidditch" Hermione grumbled walking toward the table.

"Right" Ron said hoarsely, "I can't believe you just said that."

"You? I just made a ruddy fool of myself, thank merlin she didn't realize." Harry moaned. "I had to say something. She wanted to hear." Harry persisted at Ron's look of horror.

"You couldn't have been like, mate, I'm holding tryouts this weekend." Ron said throwing Harry a look.

"Well, why would I have asked you by yourself, I could've said it in front of her." Harry persisted.

"True." Ron muttered in agreement. "Let's go eat lunch." He muttered still red.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, "I'm mad." He said to himself.

"To right you are Sir." A portrait exclaimed as he walked by, and Harry couldn't help but nod in agreement.

**AND CATCHING THE QUAFFLE BEGINS!**

"See you" Ginny said to her friends sitting down with the group.

"What's wrong with you lot?" she questioned looking at Ron and Harry's red faces and Hermione's exasperated expression.

"Quidditch" Ron and Harry said quickly.

"Oh really, what about?" Ginny questioned eagerly.

"Erm, keeper stuff." Ron mumbled stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth, while Harry just starred into his empty plate.

"About being nice to quaffles." Hermione said, "I don't know if you two know this but, inanimate objects **don't** have feelings." Hermione stated throughly exasperated.

"I don't know about that Hermione." Neville began, "My Gran once said.." But stopped after Ron and Harry's looks.

"What?" Ginny questioned confused.

"They were saying something about being nice to a quaffle will help you catch it." Hermione said as if grasping for a meaning, but she apparently couldn't find one and grabbed a piece of toast instead. Ginny watched as Ron's face filled with horror, and Harry's embarrassment and burst out laughing.

"Who said that?" Ginny questioned.

"Exactly." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Harry" Ron said and Harry had the decency to not look up.

"Harry. I'm surprised in you, what a shallow thing to say." Ginny laughed.

"Oh shut it Ginny." Ron said looking at his best friend's red face.

"No, she's right, but I don't care, it had to be said." Harry said lifting his head.

"Ron's been acting like a ruddy idiot to the quaffle since last year." Harry said throwing a dark look to Ron.

"True, about time you tried to talk some sense into him, Harry." Ginny agreed.

"What? You're agreeing with him about a quaffle having feelings." Hermione exclaimed.

"You better hope so" Ginny said grinning widely.

"So, about this quaffle, has Ron planned any new keeper moves?" Ginny questioned smirking.

"Yes, tonight he's going out to practice, or at least, he should. He's never got up the nerve to try this move before." Harry said feeling better that Ginny was in on the joke.

"I hope it's not dangerous Ron." Hermione said trying her hardest to follow the conversation.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm sure he'll be able to handle it." Ginny smiled reassuringly at her brother.

"Right" Ron answered.

"How did you like your first defense lesson?" Harry questioned Ginny.

"Fantastic, I expect the first lessons were all the same." Ginny said looking up at the teacher's table. "I wonder how he injured his leg."

"Yeah, I wondered too." Harry agreed.

"Me as well." Hermione pipped up.

"He was injured, where?" Seamus questioned.

"His leg, Seamus, didn't you see the cane he used?" Hermione questioned.

"No" Seamus said dubiously and Dean nodded in agreement.

"I didn't either." Dean responded.

"Strange." Ginny commented as everyone shook their heads in agreement.

x!x!x!x!x!x

"Disillusion charm Harry, I'm sure your familiar with that?" Professor Kean winked at Harry. "Then how come only Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny saw it?" Harry questioned in his extra defense lesson.

"I had previously tested the level of magic on each of my students. I had only preformed a low rate of magic. Anyone above that level of magic would've been able to see through my illusion. It is only a coincidence that you are surrounded by a very powerful group of friends." Professor Kean stated,

"Which brings me to my first lesson, rates of magic." Professor Kean added, "To begin you must think of something small, a snail perhaps?" Professor Kean suggested.

"Next think of something large. Hogwarts let's say." Professor Kean volunteered once more.

"Now think of the amount of energy it would take to charm each object. If you were to transform a snail it would take a blink of an eye, also a blink of power. However, if you were to transfigure the Gryffindor Tower, it would drain most, if not all, of your magical reserves." Professor Kean explained.

"Do you know why this occurs?" he questioned.

"Because of the size and energy it takes?" Harry restated hesitantly.

"Correct, glad to know you're paying attention." Professor Kean smiled.

"Are you familiar with Muggle physics? Every action has an equal or opposite reaction." Professor Kean left open.

"Er, Murphy's law?" Harry questioned thinking back to his primary school.

"I thought it was Newton's, but it doesn't really matter, how many years ago was primary school?" Professor Kean questioned with a laugh.

"So, my point, which is lost at the moment." Professor Kean said looking lost for a moment. "Let's continue shall we? It takes more power to cast spells on large objects, that much is clear. What I am going to teach you is a sort of illusion, to most, it will also help you limit power used, and preserve energy. Most helpful if you're in a sticky situation." Professor Kean stated.

"Won't it make your actions slower? Your response time?" Harry questioned.

"Excellent question, yes in the beginning it will, which is why you must practice." Professor Kean stated.

"So, to begin, what is an illusion." He questioned.

"A disguise of sorts, you can see it but others' can't or see something completely different." Harry ventured.

"Good enough." Professor Kean said, "First, I want to find your exact rate of magic, when I cast this spell on you, you will be able tell how much power you have, you can feel the power flowing through your veins, wicked feeling, I might add." Professor Kean smiled.

"This is a spell you'll become familiar with as you begin your Auror career." He stated.

"Partinus Extremus." Professor Kean said raising his wand in several complex wand movements. Harry started as a cold liquid moved through his veins, instantly giving a refreshing feeling. It was one of the best feelings Harry had ever felt, pretty close to flying, causing him to smile. He felt the cold liquid inching through every inch of his skin a tingly feeling soft and cool.

"Done." Professor Kean said and the feeling vanished, leaving Harry feeling unusually clean.

"Brilliant right?" He questioned and Harry nodded in agreement. Harry stared at Professor Kean's wand as a piece of parchment came sweeping out of the end.

"The results, hmm," Professor Kean muttered, "unusually high for one so young. Excellent, it shouldn't be hard teach you the illusion of magic." Professor Kean said throwing a glance at Harry then back at the parchment, before stuffing it in his robes.

"Now, what I want you to do is discover how much energy you are using for each spell, since it's different for every person. I can perform a spell that does just that. Ready then?" Professor Kean said and swished his wand.

"Now, summon that book on the shelf over there." Professor Kean requested and Harry complied.

"Accio book." And Professor Kean's spell activated causing three bars, which Harry only assumed was how much energy he used, to go up.

"Now, transfigure the wall into a mirror." Professor Kean said showing Harry the correct wand movements and pronunciations and surprisingly Harry succeeded his first try causing eight bars to appear.

Harry looked in the mirror and it portrayed him standing nervously and awkwardly next to Professor Kean shuffling his feet, which he immediately ceased, much to his Professor's amusement, since Harry could swear he saw him smirk.

"What I'm going to teach you, is to use less energy for these charms and others." Professor Kean stated to Harry for about the third time.

"You must understand that magical energy and physical energy are one in the same, however; they come from different reserves in your body. Your magical energy is constantly growing, on younger students, that is why it is essential to teach them at a young age, so they are able to learn to control their powers.

The unspeakables are currently studying where the magical reserves are located in your body. However, physical energy is much more straight forward. Which is why I must request that you do everything in your power to exercise and eat well." Professor Kean finished.

"If you would like, I run around the lake each morning, and you could join me. I've got to keep in shape for my Auror career." Professor Kean suggested watching Harry's reaction intently.

"All right" Harry volunteered, it wasn't like he had much to do when he woke up anyway.

"Meet me at 5:30 in the entrance hall. I want you to have on a decent pair of running shoes, short, a tee-shirt, and something to drink out of." Professor Kean said and Harry thought grimly of his broken trainers, maybe he could get Hermione to charm them.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir Harry, how many times must I tell you? Nathaniel will do." He smiled kindly.

"Now, back to your magic reserves, it is possible for people to use up all their magical reserves and therefore loose their magical ability, or enter into a self inflicted coma, that your body will do into in order to restore your magical reserves.

The trick to limiting the energy used on a spell is to think of smaller and easier things, which will lead to your ability to perform spells without speaking them, wandless magic, and disguise magic." He paused at Harry's confused look.

"Which is simply saying one spell, but preforming another. Deadly useful." Professor Kean stated reminding Harry of the twins for some reason.

"We will not however, be practicing today, I would like you to think of this possibility more, and practice on your own. There of course, will be no homework, though, I do expect you to treat this as one of your most important classes of the year.

If you force me, I will have to give you homework, but I assume that I can trust you." Harry nodded in consent and turned to leave.

"Just where do you think you're going, Harry?" Professor Kean laughed. "This class will fill the spot of two of your elective courses. Now we use this half to train."

"Right."

"I understand you know how to duel." Harry nodded and walked closer toward Professor Kean, they bowed and abruptly turned, walking away from each other.

"Begin." Professor Kean stated and Harry threw up a shield barely in time to block Professor Kean's burst of red light.

"As any enemy will not take it easy on you, I won't." Professor Kean said firing curses off in rapid succession, Harry was barely able to send out a stunner before he fell back darkness swallowing him.

"Ennervate." Professor Kean said and Harry blinked his eyes in surprise. "I'd say good job Harry, but we both know, truthfully, it wasn't. You were only able to shoot off one stunner? I doubt that from what I've heard about you."

It was true, Harry reflected, he had gone up against powerful adults before, what was his problem now?

"Let's begin again, shall we?" Professor Kean suggested. "Begin."

Harry threw himself to the side as two spells flew past him in quick succession, "Protego" Harry called as a spell was eaten by his shield.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry called and to his pleasant surprise Nathaniel's wand flew out of his hand,

"Accio wand." Kean shouted and Harry watched amazed as Professor Kean's wand flew back into his hand.

"Stupefy." Professor Kean shouted and Harry watched hopelessly as he was engulfed in a bright light.

"I must say, it was better then before, may I enquire, as to why you stood still and watched as my wand flew out of my hand? Take immediate action Harry, no standing still." He told Harry walking away.

"Get up, again." Professor Kean said using a voice Harry though must've been used in his Auror training.

Harry was getting frustrated with himself, with his mistakes being so blatantly shoved in his face, why was he messing up so easily.

"Begin." Professor Kean said in his "leave no room for play" voice.

"Expelliarmus" Harry shouted side stepping three curses.

"Stupefy." He added and saw Professor Kean narrowly dodge it, giving Harry heart.

"Furnunculus." Harry's skin erupted as boils popped up on his skin.

"Pay attention." Professor Kean snapped, Harry grimaced as he stumbled to the left shielding himself with a desk, this was definitely not the same person as before, Harry decided.

"Brilliant, using your surroundings in an attack is crucial, that is why you must always be aware of your surroundings." Professor Kean said throwing a breaking charm smashing the desk in half exposing Harry, but he was ready.

"Rictusempra." Harry called. "Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy." He called out in quick succession hoping one of them had hit his mark. He was met with silence.

He walked up cautiously to his Professor. He had done it! One of his spells had made it through. He walked closer and before he could do anything Professor Kean had rolled into a crouch position and stunned Harry once more.

"Get up Harry." Professor Kean said with a hard edge to his voice. "You know what you did wrong?" Professor Kean questioned.

"Yes." Harry answered testily from getting caught again.

"Take immediate action, immediate! Once you saw I was down you should have stunned me again, and bound my arms and legs. During these drills I am not your professor, I am your enemy, and you are to treat me as one.

I'm ashamed if you are the one who beat my Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL and this is all the defense you can do." Professor Kean stated grimly to a silently seething Harry.

"Once more, for every time you stand still you will have to do one lap around the quidditch stadium, no slacking, you must already do four." Professor Kean advised him.

Harry walked away from him, back tense, boils all over his skin, and not in a very good mood. What was this? Muggle gym class? Harry whipped around furiously.

"Begin." Professor Kean called out.

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry called dodging a blue curse.

"Stupefy, Tarantallegra, Stupefy." Harry called out in a row, each to a different part of the room, so Professor Kean would have to dodge from each of them.

"Five laps." Professor Kean called out. Harry looked at him in shock. "Six." He called out and Harry ran to the left.

"Expelliarmus" Harry called hitting Professor Kean, "Accio wand" Harry called again and grinned as his Professor's wand flew into his hand.

"Accio wand" Professor Kean called and Harry watched grin fading as his own wand flew out of his hand, he looked grimly down at the Professor's wand in his hand, feeling oddly empty without his own.

"Seven laps Harry, if it gets to ten you'll automatically have five tomorrow!" Professor Kean called out. Harry dove to the floor whipping out his professor's wand.

"Stupefy." Harry called and immediately felt an odd feeling of resistance.

"Ah, you see, it takes more power to operate another's wand, and the results aren't rewarding." Professor Kean stated.

"What are you doing to do? You need your wand back Harry." Professor Kean said taunting Harry.

_How does it feel to die Harry, I wouldn't know, for I have never died._

_"Eight laps." Professor Kean called out. Harry dove to the floor as three bright flashes zoomed over his head. _

"Confudious." Harry shot out and crawled to a desk closer to the left of the Professor.

"Protego." Harry called out running to another desk. Harry waited silently and contemplated what he should do.

"I don't see you moving Harry, nine laps." Professor Kean called, Harry cursed under his breath, furious now he leaped up from behind the desk and watch in surprise and despair as Professor Kean stood waiting for him.

"Stupefy." And Harry distantly felt himself fall to the ground.

"Rule number one, Harry, never, and I mean never, go into a duel angry. You will just get yourself needlessly wounded, or worse killed.

You must never be angry when fighting, it is as bad as if you were intoxicated, not only does it throw off your reaction time, you don't see every possible opening, because you're blinded by your anger.

Now, you have five laps tomorrow, and ten that must be completed tonight. I suggest you get a move on." Professor Kean finished heading out the door.

"Finite.." Harry began but watched furiously as Professor Kean's wand floated out of his hand, leaving him without a wand.

"You will learn from your mistake. The boils stay." Professor Kean said, and Harry and he walked in silence down to the pitch, every step putting Harry in a fouler mood.

Harry slammed the portrait hole shut, much to the annoyance of the fat lady, who from inside the tower, could easily be heard grumbling about moody teenagers.

Harry looked up furiously and met the eyes of the whole common room who were avidly watching him, he angrily pushed back his soaked hair and attempted to locate his friends. He looked around and noticed that Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight, where were they?

He looked around once more, before flinging himself up the boy's dormitory staircase, pointedly ignoring the whispers that erupted below.

He opened the door and noticed something scurry into the darkness. He looked as hard as he could into the darkness, hadn't he seen something like that a night ago?

_Wormtail_, flashed through his head and he threw himself on the floor muttering, "Lumos" as he landed. He crawled over to the space and looked down,

"What in Merlin's name?" Harry mumbled and pulled himself off the floor disgruntled with himself, he was turning into Mad-Eye Moody.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry questioned the little black and white kitten, Socks, and Ginny, the proud owner, would be pleased to know that her cat had indeed succeeded, Harry noticed with a slight grin.

The cat wove its way in and out of Harry's legs before dashing away with a pair of Ron's socks in its tiny mouth. Harry watched as the cat, somehow, managed to open the door, with its head. Probably part Kneazel, was the only conclusion that Harry could come to.

He opened his trunk and took out a new shirt and pants, he looked disgustedly down at his own soaked shirt and peeled it off, and took off his muddy shoes, it had apparently rained quite heavily during his extra lessons.

He kicked his shoes angrily out of the way, he still didn't think that he stood still the last two times, just because he had been caught didn't mean he wasn't moving, and he had five more laps to do tomorrow.

Ten, ten laps of running had him down on the ground for a good ten minutes, even if he was in good condition from quidditch.

He had learned the hard way that he couldn't walk either, as he had attempted to do during the last lap. Which ended up giving him another lap to complete making his total eleven laps of torture. The last time he had run at all was probably before he was eleven, making his decidedly out of practice.

He grudgingly admitted that he had enjoyed his experience while running, all thoughts just melting away, almost like flying. At the end of his torture session he had agreed to meet Professor Kean at the Great Hall to run again in the morning, but Harry could already feel his muscles tightening.

He hadn't really done any quidditch training since last year. He had only played for fun at the Burrow. He shook his head of his thoughts and went to go take a shower.

"Hey Ginny, Neville." Harry said coming downstairs, thankfully refreshed.

"Hiya Harry." Neville greeted.

"Are you heading to dinner? We were just going down." Ginny questioned and Harry smiled thankfully joining them on their descent to the Great Hall.

"Do you know where Ron and Hermione are?" Harry questioned Neville who shook his head.

"How was Potions?" Harry questioned Ginny, he had pretty much given up his foul mood once he left his dorm room.

"As expected, I suppose" Ginny answered with a shrug, "The same speeches about OWLs this year, I wish classes would just start already, so that way I can score unbelievably high, and graduate with honors." Ginny smirked and Harry and Neville smiled in agreement.

"You could do it. I'm sure you could." Neville stated firmly, and Ginny laughed.

"Thank you Neville you're very sweet." Ginny smiled as they reached the doors and sat down for dinner.

"Reckon I should check the map?" Harry questioned regarding Ron and Hermione.

"What map?" Neville questioned.

"Have I really never shown you the map?" Harry questioned incredulously.

"So you have it now? I wondered what Fred and George did with it." Ginny said eyes alight with wonder.

"It was my Dad's." Harry explained and Ginny and Neville nodded. "He and his friends were called the Marauders, my dad's name was Prongs, because he was a stag animagi." Harry paused as Neville looked amazed.

"Your dad was an animagi, wicked" he exclaimed.

"My dad's best mate, Sirius Black, the one at the ministry, you know?" Harry paused looking down at his plate before continuing, "his nickname was Padfoot, because he turned into a grim." Neville looked sadly at Harry and thumped him on the back.

"Sorry." Neville offered.

"S'alright mate." Harry reassured him, noticing that Ginny was watching him closely, he proceeded to explain about Remus and Peter.

"Are you serious?" Neville exclaimed upon learning of Peter's traitorous nature.

"Yes he is, bastard." Ginny ground out, "slept on my brother's bed, and in your dorm" she spat out and Harry couldn't help but grin at how alike the Weasley's were.

"So when they were in school, they made a map of Hogwarts that showed all of the secret passages, and everyone who's in the school, at the time." Harry explained and smiled at Neville's face.

"We can go see it after dinner." Harry reassured him.

"Potty" Malfoy called, "where's your little dream team off to then? Finally leave you by yourself, did they realize what a maniac you are?" Malfoy taunted.

"Left you alone with S and S, slut and squib?" Malfoy finished and Pansy let out a shriek of laughter.

Harry looked up at Malfoy, "How long did it take you to think of that one Malfoy, rehearse it all night in front of the mirror?" Harry questioned and turned at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"I hope you didn't think too hard Malfoy, don't want you to hurt yourself, now do we?" Ginny questioned in the silence around the table.

"Shut your face, you little mudblood lover." Malfoy ground out, but Ginny just laughed.

"Poor soul, don't you think Harry? He spent much too long thinking of the last one. He can't even remember that he's not supposed to use such naughty words." Ginny said eyes flashing.

"You know Potter." Malfoy started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Hey Malfoy? Tell Daddy something for me? Tell him, I know something he doesn't know, and be sure to giggle in the end, right. When you see him of course, knowing you that won't be a long time." Harry smirked. "But wait I have a solution, maybe crazy auntie Bella could tell him, she'll be joining him sooner right? I'm sure your mum and her keep in contact still." Harry paused as Malfoy looked on, and purposely baiting him went on.

"Apples don't far fall from the tree do they?" he questioned thinking briefly and painfully of Sirius, regretting his statement almost immediately.

"Shut up about my mother Potter, or you'll be sorry." Malfoy said glaring.

"Look Ginny, I do believe we've stumped him with our intelligence, he can only repeat last year's threats. I assure you Malfoy, nothing you could do could ever make me sorry." Harry said glaring fiercely at his nemesis and turned back toward his plate.

"Don't turn your back to me Potter." Malfoy said furiously.

"Funny thing that, because at the risk of sounding too much like a cliche, I already have." Harry said picking up his fork.

"Shove off Malfoy." Neville said from next to Ginny.

"Like I'd listen to you Longbottom, tell me are we feeling a little _mad_ tonight? Careful don't want to be like your parents do you?" Malfoy questioned laughing and Harry nodded indiscreetly to Neville and patted his shoulder, telling him not to react.

"Malfoy I'd go before you wet your pants, I mean we all know that's what dementors make you do, don't worry I'm sure you'll have a nice long stay in Azkaban when you're ready. Right next to mummy and daddy, and Auntie and Uncle, how about we just say your whole family and be done with it. Maybe if you're lucky, they might name a wing after you." Ginny said clapping her hands together sarcastically.

"Now, if you would be so kind, as to excuse us, I'd like to go back to my dorm." Harry said and head rather then saw, Ginny and Neville follow suit.

"Just wait Potter." Malfoy said and Harry walked past.

"Malfoy," Harry paused and turned around, "I've been waiting for sixteen bloody years. I think I'm getting a bit bored, I mean if all he's going to do is send you all the time." Harry shrugged and attempted to move around Malfoy who was blocking his path, only to have it blocked again. He looked behind him and saw Neville and Ginny in the same predicament being blocked by Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkison.

"Move Pansy, unless you want to dance of course." Ginny said stepping to the side only to be blocked again.

"Really Malfoy, move please." Harry said sarcastically and lifted up his arms and physically moving him to the side.

"Goodnight Malfoy." Harry called back as soon as Neville and Ginny got through.

"Malfoy means something really foul in French." Ginny commented randomly as they walked down the hallway, "I can't remember what exactly." She shrugged.

"Do you speak French then?" Harry questioned.

"Not really, it's just a hobby. I'd like to though." Ginny said and looked at Neville who was silent.

"It's all right Neville, just ignore him. The foul pig. He knows he can bait you with your parents, so he will." Ginny soothed him, and rubbed his back once.

"Yeah, erm, I do want to see your map, Harry." Neville said softly and Harry looked at Ginny who met his eyes, he shrugged helplessly, he was well used to Malfoy so nothing he said really affected him.

"Yeah, er, I've got a surprise too, you can borrow too." Harry said thinking of his cloak. "But no, er, midnight trips with girls or anything, I don't stand for that" Harry said looking helplessly un-witty at Ginny who smirked at him. Neville blushed but thanked Harry all the same.

"I'll bet I know where Ron's at." Harry said suddenly.

"Where?" Neville asked

"He's catching the quaffle." Harry said grinning and Ginny laughed, Neville just looked lost.

"He means that Ron's asking Hermione out." Ginny supplied, "really Harry, I can't believe you said that, Ron I could understand, but you, not in a million years." Ginny laughed again.

"You continue to surprise me Mr. Potter." Ginny laughed and then told Neville the whole story of "Catching the Quaffle."

"They've been gone an awful long time haven't they?" Neville reasoned.

"Five knuts says they're in a broom cupboard." Ginny smirked.

"You're probably right." Harry reasoned, "damn, I have to see when I placed my bets for." Harry realized.

"Well I said within this month, and you said before October, so we win." Ginny said and then cheered for herself, causing Harry to grin and Neville to moan.

"Gran's going to be upset at me if she finds out, I bet November, three galleons," Neville said shrugging helplessly.

"I'll be the first to admit I have the thickest friends, but come on Neville, November? They've liked each other since fourth year at least." Harry said grinning at Neville.

"I'm sure the whole of Hogwarts knows that with tier yelling about asking each other." Ginny smirked.

"You're probably right" Neville said gloomily.

"Cheer up mate. You will soon feast your eyes on the brilliance, and if you wanted, I bet we could even go and feast." Neville smiled as Harry finished.

"Come along then, chipper, chipper." Ginny said running a little ahead of them.

"Canons' drool" Ginny said loudly as Harry stated "Chudley's rule" and the portrait opened.

"Hello Socks" Ginny said scooping up her kitten.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Socks nicked some of Ron's socks while I was in my dorm." Harry laughed at the look on Ginny's face.

"Socky was caught? Uh-oh, you bad little kitty." Ginny said playfully and the kitty wacked her hand with its paw.

"Monster!" Ginny laughed placing him back on the floor.

"Were they really big and fuzzy?" Ginny questioned.

"Er..?" Harry supplied, "they were maroon."

"That doesn't help, everything Ron gets is maroon. Just like everything I get is green. "It's to match your beautiful hair, love." Ginny mimicked sounding uncannily like Mrs. Weasley, causing Harry to laugh.

"Come on then, dinner's almost over, we'll be caught." Harry laughed and ran up the stairs.

"Come on Ginny" Harry called, "You won't slide down these stairs." He added and Ginny bounded up after him.

"Welcome to our dorm." Harry said opening the door to a mess of clothes and books, and an awful smell.

"We haven't been back a week, how in Merlin's name is it so dirty in here?" Ginny laughed.

"Well, Neville and myself are the only clean ones in the lot, relatives of course, our downfall." Harry joked to a smiling Neville.

"Plus, Gryffindor has its own house-elf, Dobby, quite helpful." Harry grinned and walked over to his trunk, he opened it up and was met with the key, which he hastily shoved aside, but not before sensing a reaction from Ginny. He carefully moved the mirror aside, which was also on top, reminding himself that he needed to fix it.

He fished to the bottom of the trunk and felt the old parchment, and promptly handed it to Neville who examined it skeptically, he shrugged and passed it to Harry.

"What do I do with it?" Neville questioned.

"Ginny, care to do the honors?" Harry questioned.

"That's very nice of you, of course." Ginny smiled and took it. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." And the map came alive much to the shock of Neville.

Harry smiled and snatched the map from Ginny's grasp, who swatted his arm, and began to search diligently to Ron and Hermione's names.

"It shouldn't be hard, since its still dinner time, ah there we go. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Empty Classroom, floor three." Harry finished and got an idea, eyes scanning the map again.

"Hm, Ginny fancy this, you know your name's Ginerva Weasley on here." Harry smiled and Ginny smirked.

"I like my name thanks, but you would've known had you gone to you second year Welcoming Feast."

"It sounds to like Minerva, but with a G." Harry commented.

"I'll have you know it's Italian for Guinevere, Harold." Ginny smirked.

"My name's not Harold, it's Harry."

"I was kidding, but are you going to give Neville a chance to see it?" Ginny, not waiting for an answer, took it from his hands and handed it to Neville.

"Hey." Harry exclaimed and Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and stuck out her tongue.

"Mature." Harry muttered

"Very." Ginny nodded.

"This is brilliant, Harry, your dad was a genius." Neville grinned, Harry smiled sadly in reply.

"Thanks" he commented simply.

"Well? Are we going to go find Hermione and Ron snogging?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't fancy finding them like that." Harry shivered. "What about you Neville?"

"I agree with you." Neville said.

"Bunch of gits." Ginny mumbled.

"You could go by yourself, and we could meet you in the kitchens." Harry suggested.

"Are we really going to the kitchens?" Neville asked excitedly.

"Sure" Harry looked questioningly at Ginny who conceding nodded.

"It would be no fun it I went by myself, but maybe after we leave the kitchens, I can get one photo, that's all I ask." Ginny pleaded.

"If they're still there." Neville stated Harry and Ginny grinned at each other, before saying that "they will be"

x!x!x!x!x!!!!

"Right, so the two house-elfs I know are Winky and Dobby, you're familiar with Dobby aren't you?" Harry questioned as they stood outside the fruit bowl. And at both their nods continued,

"Well, he sort of likes me so, er, just don't laugh." Harry said turning red, but he could see it would be a fruitless attempt as Ginny and Neville proceeded to grin.

"So, er, Neville, the honors?" Harry questioned

"All right, erm, what should I do?" Neville questioned walking up to the picture, running his hands over it, emitting a high-pitched giggle from the pear.

"Tickle the pear." Ginny smiled at Neville's startled appearance.

"Welcome to Hogwart's Kitchens, where all the real magic happens." Ginny laughed.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby called delightedly running and swinging himself around Harry's knees. "You have come to see Dobby sir? Sir is so kind, greatest wizard." Dobby gushed.

"Thanks Dobby, good to see you too." Harry said glaring at Ginny and Neville who were unsuccessfully turning their laughs into coughs.

"How's Winky?" Harry questioned as Dobby pried himself from Harry's legs.

"Oh sir, she is not doing well sir, but good news." Dobby smiled. "She is left, she is getting a new master, Dobby is so proud." Dobby smiled.

"That's good news. Where is she?" Harry questioned.

"Dobby doesn't know sir. It is a secret place of Dumbledore's." Dobby said appearing genuinely sorry. Harry took no notice and felt ice enter his spine,

"Er, right." Harry said and even to his own ears his voice seemed strange. He looked at Ginny who was frowning and appeared deep in thought, and Neville who looked confused but sensing the tension frowned as well.

Sirius, He had always been there for his friends, even after his best friends death, he was loyal to his friends to the end. Harry, he was hiding every detail of his life from his friends, lying about everything that was happening.

He could of course, say he was protecting them, the less they knew the better. Harry nodded his head resolutely, 'don't you think it should be their decision?' a voice sounding distinctly like Hermione echoed through his head and he could feel his resolutions breaking.

"Did Dobby upset Mr. Harry Potter sir?" Dobby questioned pulling Hermione's hat low on his forehead.

"Upset me? No, no of course not." Harry said quickly smiling, while his eyes strayed to his friends.

"Oh right, this is Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom." Harry introduced them.

"Any friend of Mr. Harry Potter sir is most welcome." Dobby said grabbing Harry's elbow and swung himself on it, reminding Harry distinctly of a four-year-old.

"Right, well, I think we'll just get some...?" Harry paused looking at his friends,

Ginny smiled at Dobby before requesting some rice pudding, and Neville requested a roll.

"I'll have a piece of toast. Thanks." Harry smiled and walked over to a little table that conveniently had three chairs.

"That was Dobby." Harry smiled.

"Really Harry? You're so observant I think I could cry." Ginny smirked and Neville laughed.

"Likes you just a bit doesn't he?" Neville asked referring to Dobby, as four house-elfs came loaded with trays.

"Thank you." The three chorused and as his friends dug into their food, Harry took a moment to compare Neville. In his first year he had been a stuttering nervous kid, this year he was at ease with everyone, and fairly decent, as far as Harry could tell, in all his classes.

"Good show Neville." Harry remarked suddenly and Ginny and Neville looked confused.

"Erm, nothing just good show." Harry said uncomfortably, not wishing to share his thoughts with the others.

"When will D.A. start up?" Neville questioned vaguely, while looking at Harry curiously.

"Oh, er, I haven't decided yet, quidditch practice this weekend though, tryouts, are you planning on being Chaser?" Harry questioned Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm not too nervous." Ginny smirked smugly and Harry laughed.

"We'll see Miss Weasley."

"What about you Neville?" Harry questioned, "will I be seeing you there?"

"Nah, I'm rubbish on a broom stick, I'll watch though." He added

"All right." Harry responded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"So, earlier, Professor Kean made me run ten bloody laps around the quidditch stadium." Harry said quite suddenly. "And I have to do five tomorrow."

"Why Harry?" Ginny questioned putting down her spoon.

"Well, I'm taking extra defense classes and for the second half of the class, I had to duel him, and erm, apparently, I didn't move enough." Harry said shrugging, it felt good to tell them, even if it was only this little bit of information.

"That's awful." Neville said looking at Harry with sympathy. Harry nodded and shrugged again, but turned from Ginny, who he could tell, was giving him a questioning look.

"Ok, so I want to tell you lot something, that I swore I wouldn't tell anyone." Harry said, "but I want Ron and Hermione here too, say tomorrow in the Room of Requirement?" Harry questioned in a rush, he had to tell them, he wouldn't be able to handle not telling them if he was breaking already, on only the first day of classes.

"Sure Harry." Ginny replied and nodded along with Neville.

"Good, good." Harry said nervously, not sure of what to do next. Ginny, however, seeming to sense his hesitance, asked for the map.

"I seem to remember a funny story with this map, and Professor Snape." Ginny stated and Harry smiled at her graciously. Harry looked at the two as they laughed and knew he made the right decision, regardless of what Dumbledore told him.

x!x!x!x!x!

"Shh" Ginny called for the fourth time as Harry and Neville mumbled to themselves.

"Look. We're going to get points off." Neville resorted, "Hermione will take them off each of us, I better go, so less points." He reasoned earning a glare from Ginny.

"Keep the cloak. We can manage without it." Harry whispered.

"I'm gonna keep the map though, sorry mate." Harry called to Neville who looked quite queasy and disappeared from view.

"Going to desert me too?" Ginny shot him an impish grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it, camera ready?" Harry said looking disgustedly at the door.

"It's not a picnic for me, do you think I want to see my brother snogging my best friend?" Ginny questioned. "But as Fred and George say, you must make sacrifices for a good prank, same for blackmail. That's rule number two. Sacrifice." Ginny smirked.

"On the count of three then." Harry said walking closer to the door,

"One." He motioned for Ginny to move closer.

"Two." Ginny was at the door

"Three." Harry banged open the door and a flash of light went off, and a squeal and shout of outrage.

"Run Harry! Run!" Ginny laughed taking off down the hallway.

"I'm trying to, I can't see, you've blinded me." Harry laughed and tipped over the suit of armor in his way.

"HARRY AND GINNY GET OVER HERE!" Hermione screeched down the hallway.

"Leave me behind Ginny." Harry called still seeing a white light.

"Never Potter. You're stuck with me." Ginny said and stopped to help him up. Harry took a double take at Ginny's words, but as she had turned away he couldn't tell, and continued on.

"Run!" Harry laughed.

"THAT'S IT HARRY YOU'RE DONE FOR!" Ron hollered from down the corridor.

"What do we do Harry? They're catching up!" Ginny called and Harry looked up and managed to see a cloth painting that he knew led to somewhere else in the school.

"Petrificus totalius." Hermione called and Ginny went down with an "Umpf"

"Finite Incantatem" Harry pointed his wand Ginny's way and dragged her off her feet. "Come on this way!"

"You'll never catch us!" Ginny yelled in triumph.

"Erm, password right." Harry muttered looking down the hall at his two friends barreling down the corridor toward him.

"Bloody Password." Harry muttered hitting his head with the map.

"The map Harry!" Ginny yelled and Harry could've died on the spot from relief. "Ticlatulous" Harry said quietly so that his friends couldn't hear him, as they were very close now.

"Come on Ginny!" Harry grabbed her hand and slammed the portrait closed.

"Come on Harry, give me the camera." Hermione wailed hitting the picture, much to the occupants annoyance as it hollered protests at the deranged girl.

"Come on." Harry said pulling a hysterical Ginny down the hallway.

"Where does this lead to?" Ginny questioned

"6th floor, one more flight and we'll be there, I've just got to figure out a useful locking charm, that'll work on the curtains around my bed." Harry explained.

"Just tell him that I have it, and I'll tell Hermione you have it, when really Colin's going to have it, to develop the film of course." Ginny laughed wickedly.

"Well, come on then, nobody's there." Harry said looking at the map. They ran up the stairs and flung themselves at the fat lady.

"Chudley's rule." Harry muttered, and they both walked in and plopped down on the sofa.

"How long have we got?" Ginny questioned.

"A good ten minutes at least." Harry answered. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Reckon Neville's sleeping?" Harry questioned

"Maybe." And Ginny broke out in hilarious laughter, with tears streaming down her face. Harry watched her in amazement for awhile, but then couldn't help but laugh along, and as they laughed together he knew he made the right decision, he would tell his friends, tomorrow.

* * *

H 

A

R

R

Y

P

O

T

T

E

R

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews: 

**Melindaleo**- Thanks so much for reviewing! My ever prompt reviewer! LoL, well my sister hates Kean after this chapter, but still thinks he's cool, so I dunno. I think he's cool too! LoL. I hope your questions with Ron were cleared up and that Harry's occulumency was up to par! Thanks again for the review!

**MrsSakuraPotter (aka-SillyPhilly)-** Aww don't I feel special! Thanks so much for all the encouragment throughout this chapter! Loads of help! I like Professor Kean too, but my sis, as I said in Melindaleo's response, doesn't like him anymore, what do you think? Thanks so much for the review Chim-Chim!

**Lourdes-** Wow!! Thanks so much for all the detailed reviews! It was amazing to see my number of reviews go up so quickly! Thanks so much for all the compliments as well, really I think you give me too much credit! I'm really glad that you're enjoying my story! I hope that you like this chapter! And again, thank you so much for all the outstanding compliments, it made me very happy to read them! LoL! Thanks so much!

**Xionic-** Aw thankies! I hope you will continue to enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading!

**Logan-** Sorry! I was just following what JK started at the end of the fifth book. Thanks for the review.

**Kitty254781-** Thanks so much for the review! Lol, believe me, you're not the first to tell me, nor, I think will you be the last! Thanks so much again!

**Des1-** Hey des! Thanks so much for coming back to the story! Missed you for awhile! LoL! Thanks so much for the review, and for sticking up for me to Logan! Thankies!!!

**Missers-** Thanks so much Missy! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Such a detailed review! And it still means a lot, regardless of how late it is! hugs I'm glad you like(d) Professor Kean, as I've stated numerous times already, (lol), my sister changed her view on him from this chapter, so we shall see! I do miss speaking with you Missy! We must chat some times! I'm glad you liked Remus' breakfast tradition, I thought it was unnecessary and cheesy, but it fit so well. LoL! munches on cookies while Missy reads I'm sorry for the delay! I hope you liked it!!

**Bob-** I'm quite sorry! I'll answer the same way JK does, since we seem to have the same problem "Urgh Maths." I'm sorry, I'll try and fix it with the lexicon, but knowing me I probably won't get around to it! Thanks again for pointing it out and trying to fix it for me!

* * *

H 

P


End file.
